Amor oscuro, Amor letal
by misaki-sama17
Summary: Sasuke vive en la aldea nuevamente como ninja al servicio de Konoha, Sakura esta mas extraña que de costumbre y él desea saber porque. Las cosas se vuelven caóticas al percatarse de lo sentimientos encontrados y los instintos primitivos que ella despierta en él y desea a toda costa alejarse... Alguien tan posesivo no debería tentarse con un alma tan libre como Sakura. Algo de OOC.
1. Capitulo I: Pesadilla

Holaaaaaaaaaa... Nervios mil por el nuev fic y espero esta vez terminarlo. Mi pareja preferida Sasusaku xd Si tienen alguna queja constructiva hacermelo saber que son bienvenidas :D

Sin mas comenzamos.

**Amor oscuro, amor letal**

**Capitulo I: Pesadilla**

**1.-**

_03:15 a.m._

¿Dónde estoy?

La pregunta se repetía en su mente ¿Donde diantres se encontraba?. Recordaba haber terminado su turno de hospital y marcharse directo a casa porque su cuerpo ya no podía más del cansancio. Había tenido que atender 5 partos ese día y 4 operaciones de emergencia a heridos de gravedad más las horas interminables de consulta y el papeleo posterior que conllevaba tratar pacientes…

En fin. Un día común.

El paisaje se iba revelando poco a poco a su vista y vio como frente a ella aparecía un camino de piedras, de esos tipos mosaico que las amas de casa adoraban porque les indicaba donde estaba la puerta de su perfecto hogar haciéndote ver como un estúpido que no sería ni capaz de reconocer la entrada.

Siguió el cliché camino con desconfianza y vio como los árboles iban abriéndose camino a su paso. Era un paisaje bastante bonito, tenía un árbol gigante en el centro y el césped crecía de manera regular otorgando un pisar cómodo y suave. Rodeando el camino habían distintos tipos de flores, pero las que más llamaron su atención fueron las hermosas orquídeas color lila…

_Orquídeas… le recordaban a alguien… ¿Cuál era su nombre?_

Se acerco más a las hermosas flores para poder observarlas mejor y tal vez así recordar el nombre de la persona. O tener una vaga pista de quién era.

Aspiro el exquisito olor a flores y acerco su mano para tocarlas… eran suaves al tacto y le proporcionaban un sentimiento de tranquilidad que no sabía de dónde provenía…

Pero eso duro poco… La flor comenzó a marchitarse bajo sus dedos y la tranquilidad paso a ser una angustia que le estaba carcomiendo el corazón.

Su cuerpo ya no estaba frente a la orquídea estaba en un lugar oscuro y húmedo… el follaje de los arboles había cambiado de un verde bosque a un rojo sangre y entre los arbustos veía 6 figuras irreconocibles a simple vista… Escucho el aullido de dolor y desesperación a través de una voz femenina.

– ¡Por favor, mátenme!No sigan con esto!

Era una mujer… Una mujer que estaba sufriendo. Trato de identificar lo que sucedía pero solo vio sombras. Una de ellas estaba recostada sobre el césped que ahora se veía tenebroso frente a la falta de sol e iluminación, las otras 5 sombras estaban rodeando la primera y uno de ellos le sostenía los brazos mientras los otros reían grotescamente. Voces. Voces masculinas.

– ¡Calla de una vez puta!

Un golpe llego al rostro de alguien y Sakura sospecho que era el de la mujer. ¡Oh demonios! No soportaba la violencia de género. Era simplemente asqueroso agredir a una mujer y peor aún, que no podía defenderse.

Trato de ponerse de pie para ayudar a la pobre chica pero su cuerpo no parecía responderle, una vez más hizo el intento y a los pocos minutos se encontraba desesperada escuchado el llanto de la víctima.

– ¡Deja de fingir hija de perra!

Volvió oír el grito de la chica y gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro al ver más nítida la imagen.

_Estaban abusando de ella._

Se encontraba consternada al ver la horrorosa escena y no poder hacer absolutamente nada. La piel de la mujer sangraba y estaba en carne viva por los golpes… Y ella… No podía moverse, luchaba con toda su voluntad pero sus músculos no respondían.

Entrecerró los ojos para limpiar su vista. Y lo vio.

_Cabellos rubios…_

_El olor de la orquídea…_

Su corazón, su respiración, su alma se detuvo… ¡Oh por dios!

.-

.-

* * *

><p>Se despertó aterrada en la soledad de su cuarto con el kunai en la mano y una gruesa capa de sudor en su cuerpo. No recordaba porque estaba tan asustada ni menos porque sentía angustia en su pecho. Giro la cabeza en busca de un posible peligro pero solo encontró el silencio de la noche y su habitación completamente vacía…<p>

–Estúpidos sueños.

Miro el reloj y aun era de madrugada. Le quedaban 6 horas para dormir y llegar descansada al hospital pero ya estaba despierta y su sueño últimamente era bastante irregular. Despertaba en las noches en un estado de pánico y luego no lograba volver a quedarse dormida. Si seguía así le afectaría en trabajo una vez más y odiaba que la gente la compadeciera por las evidentes ojeras que aparecían en su rostro.

Bufo y se levanto pesadamente de la cama en busca de un vaso de agua, ¿Qué es lo que la habría asustado tanto? Llego a la cocina de su casa y tomo el vaso de la encimera para llenarlo con líquido vital… Pero alguien golpeo su puerta.

Se puso alerta casi en estado paranoico y saco un cuchillo del cajón de servicios.

¿Era estúpida? Estaba en Konoha. Se vería como una loca recibiendo con un cuchillo a personas que conocía de toda la vida…

Se paso una mano por la frente limpiando el sudor y dejo el cuchillo donde lo había sacado. Los golpes se hicieron más persistentes y ruidosos.

–¡Ya voy!

Camino más rápido hacia la entrada de la puerta. Y cuando la abrió, grande fue sorpresa, al ver los negros cabellos azabaches. Miro su rostro y estaba marcado de heridas.

–Necesito que me ayudes.

¡Oh claro lo había olvidado!. Ella era una especie de ambulancia móvil que se levantaba a gusto del Uchiha cuando este volvía de las misiones malherido.

–Ve al hospital Sasuke…

El aludido apretó aun mas su mano izquierda sobre sus costillas y vio como esta, estaba con sangre hasta en las uñas. El pareció disgustado por la opción ya que la miraba irritado y con evidente dolor.

–No me gusta tu hospital.

¡Pues entonces que se tragara el dolor! –Son las 4 a.m.

–¿Puedes hacerlo o tengo que morir desangrado en la entrada de tu casa?

Bien. Eso tenía dos posibles interpretaciones. No iría bajo ninguna puta circunstancia al hospital o deseaba arruinarle su hermoso piso de caoba.

Medito unos segundos y se dio cuenta que por más dura que fuese con el no lo dejaría desfalleciendo en el frio. Hijo de puta. Se estaba acostumbrando a tenerla de sirvienta y luego humillarla sacándole en cara que ella era una especie de títere.

–Entra.

Le abrió paso al comfort de su hogar y se adelanto a dejarle apoyar su brazo libre en su cuerpo. Su estado era más grave de lo que aparentaba si ni siquiera rechazaba su ayuda para caminar, le condujo al pequeño cuarto de asistencia que tenía en su hogar y lo dejo sutilmente sobre la camilla recostado.

–Dispara.

Comenzó a buscar el material quirúrgico que necesitaría y a concentrar su chakra para curarlo con sus manos.

–Criminal. Me ataco con una katana en el costado derecho, sin restos en el interior. No había veneno en ella y no toco órganos vitales.

¡Excelente! Se alegraba de que él le prestara atención de vez en cuando. Después de la tercera vez que lo tubo desangrándose en su casa le dio un pequeño curso de cosas en que debía fijarse si quería seguir tratándose con ella personalmente. Era doctora pero no adivina, y los shinobi tenían el pequeño defecto de pensar que ella sabía si las armas eran afiladas hasta tocar órganos o estaban envenenadas.

Una vez encontró el antiséptico la aguja y el hilo comenzó a trabajar silenciosamente, acerco el banco hasta la mesa de operaciones y con una tijera corto la ropa superior de Sasuke.

Teniendo en vista gran parte de su lesión frunció el ceño enfadada. – ¿Cómo diablos tu ego dejo que te hicieran esto?

Sasuke la miro entre ofuscado y enojado. Claro a él no le agradaba que le sacaran sus defectos en cara. Pero era cierto. Sasuke era un traidor y un bastardo arrogante y aun así seguía ostentando el titulo del mejor ninja que Konoha tenía a su disposición. Para él una pelea con katana debería ser un juego de niños.

Paso de la posible respuesta y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Aplico el antiséptico en las heridas para desinfectarla y una vez terminado concentro el chakra en sus manos y la herida comenzó a cerrarse lentamente. Miro a Sasuke para ver algún signo de molestia o dolor pero como siempre tenía una expresión relajada y sus parpados estaban cerrados.

–Tienes que dejarlo. –Su tono se volvió preocupado sin percatarse– Algún día será grave y tendrás que ir al hospital.

Aun no entendía porque no le agradaba, las enfermeras se morían por atenderlo y recibía los mejores cuidados que se le podía dar a un paciente. Pero claro el no era precisamente un amante de la atención y los buenos tratos.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo y le respondió agresivamente –Ya te dije. No me gusta. –Esta vez se giro un poco y la miro fijamente con esos ojos de pantera que tanto le disgustaban, era como si viera hasta el fondo de su alma, era como estar desnuda frente a él con todos sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos expuestos.

–Tú eres buena. No hay nada que no puedas hacer.

Bien eso era tenerla en alta estima y se sorprendió de que él le reconocería algún merito, generalmente el súper poderoso Uchiha veía como insectos al resto del mundo y ella era parte del resto del mundo –Pero no soy omnipotente, hay cosas que escapan de mi control.

–Hn.

Volvió a la posición original y se recostó otra vez con los ojos cerrados, Sakura dejo el tema para más tarde y aprovecho de tomar el anestésico local para que no sintiese la sutura. Tsunade le había enseñado que con heridas no-graves debía ocupar energía justa y necesaria. Nunca sabias si algo más grave entraba por la puerta y ya no tenias chakra para tratarlo.

Comenzó la rutina de puntos. Aproximadamente necesitaría unos 15, luego aplicaría la pomada regeneradora y le cubriría la herida con material estéril.

Una vez acabado lo dejo descansar mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina, preparo un café y saco del horno uno de sus postres caseros de esos que al parecer él podía tolerar a pesar de lo dulce.

Volvió a ver a su paciente no-favorito y le indico que tratara de levantarse para recostarlo en el sillón y así pudiese dormir. Ambos siguieron con pasos lentos hasta la salita y una vez sentado, el chico se inclino hacia adelante para tomar entre sus manos la agradable comida que ella había preparado.

Sakura se sentó a supervisar la alimentación del pelinegro no particularmente interesada en su dieta, pero si quería que se largara pronto tenía que comer lo adecuado para que su cuerpo tuviese las fuerzas necesarias de poner su culo lejos de su casa.

–En serio no lo volveré a repetir. Esta es la última.

El chico miraba su taza de café y una sonrisa arrogante asomo por sus labios –Como digas.

El no se lo creía. El muy perro sabia la debilidad que tenia ella con él y se burlaba en su cara de sus advertencias que el fondo ella misma sabia que eran vacías.

–No, Sasuke. No estoy bromeando, cada vez que vuelves de una misión asaltas mi despensa y mi espacio personal –Inevitablemente cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a morderse las mejillas– Ni si quiera Naruto es tan quisquilloso con el tema del hospital, deberías estar agradecido. Konoha tiene la mejor asistencia médica del país y tú te das el maldito lujo de rechazarla.

El miraba el suelo con aburrimiento. No la estaba escuchando. Miro hacia la mesa y se percato de que el plato con ensalada estaba sin tocar.

–Tienes que comer.

–No tengo hambre –Dijo él con evidente fastidio era sabido que odiaba las ordenes.

–No te pregunto si las tenias, y no creas que no te apretara la nariz si es necesario –Hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia el plato de ensalada – Ahora. Come. Ordenes de tu doctora.

Sasuke la miro fijamente y luego comenzó a comer con lentos bocados lo que ella le indicaba, sin quitarle la vista de encima. En un intento fallido de intimidarla.

Sakura decidió que era suficiente supervisión y que el sueño estaba volviendo a ella otra vez, se despidió fríamente del pelinegro.

–Encima de la despensa están los antibióticos, te levantas dentro de 4 horas a tomarlos como medida profiláctica. El tratamiento dura una semana y mañana quiero tu trasero durante la tarde en mi hospital –El pareció querer replicarle– No me interesa. Estarás ahí. No abuses de mi paciencia –Le miro fijamente para hacerle entender que era una decisión tomada y sin "Peros" –Realizaremos el maldito cambio de vendajes y te daré más antibióticos. Si te atreves a faltar y malgastar mi tiempo te aseguro que una posible infección será el menor de tus problemas. Buenas noches.

Odiaba hacer el papel de bruja con Sasuke, pero era el paciente no-favorito por una simple razón, no acataba ordenes, y si quería que le obedeciera debía ponerse firme y enfadarse. Ese era su papel después de todo. Como persona común le gustaba ser agradable con el mundo, como doctora debía hacer que se acataran sus indicaciones o se ponían en riesgo la salud del paciente.

Sabiendo que la tenia nerviosa la presencia del paciente no-favorito en su casa, se dirigió con paso seguro a su cuarto a tratar de conciliar el sueño.

.-

.-

* * *

><p>Termino de comer la ensalada y se recostó lentamente sobre el sillón de la sala. Escucho ruidos desde la habitación más lejana y supuso que Sakura estaba preparándose para dormir nuevamente. Tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y debía aprovechar de descansar con un reponedor sueño nocturno.<p>

El por su lado no sentía ni la más mínima culpa de interrumpirla en su descanso. No sabía cómo diablos había llegado a ese extremo, pero tres meses después de volver a Konoha una de sus heridas se había infectado y como odiaba tener enfermeras nerviosas a su alrededor y Sakura no estaba de turno para poner orden decidió ir directamente a su casa para reparar el asunto.

Solo curaría su herida y se marcharía, desde que había vuelto ella era un tanto arisca con él y no le gustaba demasiado su presencia a su alrededor, inventando razones estúpidas para estar lejos de él.

Al principio ella se negó con la excusa de que no tenía el material necesario en su casa para atenderlo pero después de mucho insistir cedió y le curó sus heridas, le dio un lugar donde dormir a pesar de que su casa era pequeña y antes de irse a descansar le dejo sobre la mesa de centro una bandeja con comida que ella había preparado.

Fueron pasando los meses y poco a poco se volvió adicto a la atención de Sakura. Ya no iba al hospital porque no le gustara, ahora la casa de ella era más agradable que cualquier lugar en este mundo. Y no entendía porque, no entendía porque le gustaba estar cerca de ella, no entendía porque se relajaba tanto cuando la mujer ponía sus manos sobre su piel para curarlo, no entendía porque le resultaba fastidioso que le preguntaran cosas excepto ella. Y aunque no fuese bueno con las palabras respondía lo suficiente para que Sakura le siguiese hablando, su tono de voz era melódico y tranquilizador, se sentía calmado cuando ella decía su nombre o cuando pronunciaba cualquier oración.

Y la situación lo estaba abrumando especialmente cuando se dio cuenta que se había dejado herir por ese inútil criminal para que ella le atendiera. Siempre decía que no lo volvería a aceptar en su casa y sin embargo cada vez que golpeaba su puerta poco a poco se derretía ese iceberg hasta que lo dejaba entrar.

Pero aun así nada era igual y eso era lo que más odiaba. Ella ya no era la chica chillona y bulliciosa que conoció, no se desvivía por atenderlo ni estar pendiente de él. Es más sospechaba que aborrecía su presencia a ratos. Era más autoritaria y solitaria que antes y no solo eso, sus ojos, tenían un extraño matiz de guerrera… Ese brillo luchador que adquieres cuando has pasado por el infierno y has vuelto para contarlo.

Se había vuelto desconfiada. En varias ocasiones llevaba armas ocultas bajo la mano en caso de emergencia y era estúpido considerando que Konoha era un lugar seguro. ¿Por qué deberías portar armas en tu propio hogar? No se supone que para la gente común su casa era símbolo de seguridad y confianza.

Ya no entrenaba con el equipo 7 y no salía a misiones….

Ya no era Sakura…

Y él quería saber por qué.

.-

.-

* * *

><p>Fuuu... Aclaraciones: Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha hace aproximadamente 6 meses. La mujer que sufre en sus sueños se ira revelando al pasar de la historia y como afecto este sueño y posible realidad en la vida de Sakura.<p>

Es cierto que la historia tiene un poco de OOC pero es solo una pincelada para desarrollar la trama, Sasuke no se vuelve un romántico empedernido ni Sakura una princesa en apuros.

Espero que os guste la historia y si tengo unos 10 reviews subo el segundo cap dentro de 5 días!

Saludos hermosas.


	2. Capitulo II: De roces y misiones

¡Saludos bonitas! Pues palabra que se da debe cumplirse, y como llegaron los 10 reviews ¡Tenemos el cap en el plazo prometido! :)

Les quiero agradecer por el apoyo ¡y si! Muchas descubrieron de qué iba el sueño. Pido disculpas por si se me pasa la mano con la jerga medica de Sakura xd La verdad es que cuando mentalice la historia me di cuenta que si te dedicas a algo como tu profesión lamentablemente esta se involucra en tu vida hasta en tu manera de hablar. Y quise poner ese aspecto en Sakura…

Pues no las aburro con tanta cháchara y sin más el capítulo II.

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**"Amor Oscuro, Amor letal" © MISAKI-SAMA17, 2014**

**Amor Oscuro, Amor letal.**

**Capitulo II: De roces y misiones**

**1.-**

_18:15 p.m._

¿Dónde estoy?

Fondo blanco… frente a ella se presentaba un fondo blanco y nada más. Era como estar sumergida en una dimensión oculta sin nada más que tu existencia física y mental.

¡Oh diablos!… Apuesto a que se había quedado dormida en el despacho del hospital otra vez. Si la descubría la Hokage le armaría una bronca de las buenas sobre lo poco saludable que era trabajar tanto y dormir poco durante las noches. Como consecuencia le quitaría horas de clínica y ella tendría demasiado tiempo libre en su casa que no aprovecharía en absoputamente nada.

Movió sus manos ligeramente para ver si podía hacer algo con ese cuerpo suyo, aun no sabía dónde se encontraba ni que hacía en esa extraña habitación de paredes blancas, ¿Pero todo tenía una respuesta lógica no? Era cosa de esperar y tener paciencia.

Sus sentidos la alertaron cuando se percato de que no podía mover ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo… "Tranquila… no entres en pánico." Se dijo a si misma

Pero era difícil considerando que el escenario frente a ella se estaba moviendo rápidamente en círculos… Cerró los ojos para evitar las nauseas que le producía ese brusco movimiento y cuando los abrió frente a ella vio un bosque… Que le parecía familiar.

Tenía un árbol gigante en el centro y un camino de piedras tipo mosaico… Se encontraba rodeado por un bonito follaje de arbustos y flores de todos tipos… Pero una flor llamo su atención…

"Espera, yo recuerdo esto…"

Otra vez hizo el intento de moverse y sus músculos la ignoraron, al parecer querían hacerle creer que estaban atrofiados. Así que tuvo que conformare con una simple vista de la orquídea lila.

Era extraño, verla le producía tranquilidad, era similar a esos días de lluvia en que estaba en casa calentita viendo televisión y comiendo una sopa de caracoles… Era como estar en tu perfecto lugar del mundo.

Ella conocía esas flores, ella conocía ese lugar… Ella estaba con alguien más.

Miro a su alrededor y se percato que estaba en un lugar escondida, era húmedo y oscuro y solo tenía una leve vista del paisaje a través de un agujero del tamaño de su cráneo.

Pestañeo. Miro nuevamente y el paisaje no era el mismo… Bueno, si lo era pero ya no estaba iluminado, ya no era hermoso, era todo oscuro y manchado y con unas extrañas sombras en el centro.

"Yo recuerdo esto… Yo siempre veo esto…"

La imagen se volvió más nítida y con ello a su vez más borrosa, goterones caían de sus ojos y le nublaban la vista…

_Era la rubia… _

_La chica abusada…_

_El olor de las orquídeas…_

_.-_

_.-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>2.-<em>**

Despertó en su despacho en el hospital, miro hacia todas direcciones con el arma en la mano, si alguien estaba en ese lugar más le valía esconderse bien. Estaba acabando su paciencia con el tema de sentir angustia después de cada sueño.

Un movimiento delato a alguien y como una gata se desenvolvió rápidamente apuntando el kunai en su cuello. Si el maldito pensaba que se le haría fácil estaba equivocado ella le haría daño aunque…

–S-Sakura-chan soy yo, tranquila…

Se espabilo con el tono de voz de la persona que estaba al otro lado del kunai, era bastante chillón y temeroso y cuando el color amarillo surco su vista se dio cuenta de que…

–¡Naruto! –Su rostro se azoro completamente por la reacción que tuvo con él, quito el arma de su garganta y se sentó en el suelo de piernas juntas, rápidamente invento una excusa –Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Bueno en el fondo era cierto si la había asustado cuando despertó. Sin embargo el llevar armas en el hospital estaba terminantemente prohibido a menos que el tratamiento fuese para un criminal del que se necesitaba con vida. Esperaba que Naruto hiciera su papel favorito y pasase de idiota frente a la grave falta.

–¡No puedes llevar armas en el hospital! –Le apunto con el dedo acusadoramente.

¡Oh diablos! ¿Porque hoy estaba tan perceptivo? ¿Por qué justo hoy se volvía inteligente? "Vamos mujer otra mentira una rápida" –Tuve que operar a un criminal, lo necesitaban en un interrogatorio.

Naruto achico sus ojos en evidente desconfianza –Vaale…

Se puso de pie y lanzo el arma en el cajón de su escritorio –¿Y… Porque venias a verme?

Naruto pareció recordar algo importante y le dio una cálida sonrisa amistosa de esas que movían el mundo y te hacían sentir feliz.–Pues el quipo 7 y Sai te invitamos a comer ramen, hoy en el…

–Tengo mucho trabajo. –Frío y sin dejarlo terminar

–¿Y por eso estabas dormida? –Se lo dijo con evidente fastidio –Mira se que te gusta esa mierda de estar sola últimamente y lo respeto… – Se levanto del suelo lentamente –Pero si no quieres vernos o estar con nosotros deberías decírmelo a la cara. Me jode que no seas sincera.

Naruto la miraba enfadado y con los puños cerrados, y ella lo comprendía perfectamente, la estaba invitando a salir desde hace meses junto con el equipo y ella solo inventaba escusas difíciles de tragarse porque no quería verlos ni estar acompañada. Y en el fondo los extrañaba como el demonio pero algo en su interior la estaba alejando de las personas que amaba, ellos eran su familia y sabia que sus caras no serian compasivas pero aun así…

–Naruto…

El aludido simplemente se volvió sobre sus talones con la intención de marcharse pero antes de llegar a la puerta hizo lo que ella evitaba… le dijo la verdad –Se que sueñas con ella… Sé que lo pasas mal, pero haciéndonos a un lado. Y la vida no se volverá mágicamente igual que antes– Sus ojos ya no eran furiosos eran cariñosos y preocupados –Te estaré esperando Sakura-chan, pero no me mientas. No hagas con eso conmigo.

Sin decir más abrió la puerta y se marcho dejándola sola con sus culpas y pensamientos. Si él lo sabia todos los sabían, se dejo caer pesadamente en su asiento acolchado de super-doctora. ¡Diablos! Era el peor ser humano en la tierra si era capaz de decirle que no a ese rubio amigo suyo, y es que aunque quería salir corriendo tras el pidiéndole disculpas y comer ramen juntos sonriendo por estupideces… no podía.

Las cosas ya no eran como antes desde hace un año y dudaba que se arreglaran de un momento a otro.

Ella ya no era igual, Naruto no era igual, ni siquiera su equipo era lo mismo. El ocaso de ese día la marco tan profundamente que tenía miedo de volver a herir a los que amaba. Tenía miedo de perderlos y creía ciegamente que repeliéndolos su lazo se rompería de tal manera que no tendría que volver a pasar por las penas de infierno si a ellos les sucedía algo, y es que… ¡Eran ninjas demonios! Constantemente estaban con la muerte respirándoles en la nuca y como un día reían y bromeaban al otro podían estar dando un discurso de despedida en un funeral…

_Otra vez…_

Un golpe y alguien invadiendo su despacho la saco de sus cavilaciones–Disculpa… Yo. Necesito hablarte un minuto.

Dirigió sus ojos jades a la dueña de la voz que osaba interrumpirla y se descoloco que quien buscara su ayuda no fuera otra que la chica de los chonguitos castaños. Ten-Ten

–Sí, yo… Estoy disponible ¡Vamos pasa!

Con pasos torpes y mirada confundida Ten-Ten entro a su despacho y tomo asiento al otro lado de su escritorio con evidente vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y evitaba mirarla a la cara.

–¿Vamos dime, en que puedo ayudarte?

Era un poco agresiva y autoritaria con las personas pero lamentablemente llevaba mucho tiempo junto a Tsunade y su profesión no ayudaba mucho a la cordialidad, si quería ser buena en esto debías exigir explicaciones para la posible solución.

1…. 2…. 3… Minutos y ella no hacía nada más que mirar el piso.

–Yo… Bueno… –Tosió un poco, le estaba costando halar y ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia

–Ten-Ten, soy médico. El *juramento hipocrático me prohíbe hablar con alguien más de lo que tengas que decirme dentro de estas cuatro paredes –Se recostó un poco en su asiento –Y te aseguro que no hay nada que digas que no allá oído antes. Respira e intentemos de nuevo

Al parecer sus palabras habían surtido efecto ya que poco a poco vio como ella dirigía sus ojos a mirarla fijamente y adquiría más confianza de la que tenía cuando había llegado.

–Veras. Llevo unos días sintiéndome extraña, me canso más de lo común cuando mantengo un entrenamiento bastante exigente día a día, tengo nauseas por las mañanas y odio los olores dulces…

–¿Y? –Sakura sabia porque camino iba esto pero debía decirle toda la información que tenia para un correcto examen.

–Y… haces dos meses que no tengo el periodo…

Ahí estaba, podía ser algún tumor benigno dentro de su útero o una sintomatología común de estrés, pero ambas tenían más o menos clara la posible razón. Acerco su silla más adelante hasta quedar completamente frente a la chica…

–¿Actividad sexual?

Ella pareció confundida un momento luego se recompuso –Si, desde hace algunos meses…

–¿Supongo que estabas con tratamiento anticonceptivo?

Ten-ten se hundió en su asiento con evidente culpa, una mano se dirigió a su rostro hasta tapar completamente su vista… –Bueno... pues… yo creí…

Sakura sin poder evitarlo lanzo un sonoro suspiro ¿Es que las mujeres de hoy no tenían educación sexual? ¿Qué tal si no era un embarazo y si era algo mas grave?.

–Mira… Podemos hacer la prueba inmediatamente y salir de…

Alguien volvió a interrumpir en su despacho descaradamente ¿Es que hoy era el día de jodamos-a-Sakura? Odiaba que entraran sin que ella diera su permiso, para qué diablos golpeabas si entrabas igual. ¿Qué pasaba si estaba desnuda bailando can-can?

–Sakura-san… tenemos un problema.

La chica golpeo fuertemente su puño contra la mesa una vena sobresalía de su frente, era la digna reencarnación de su maestra– Mas te vale que sea de vida o muerte.

La enfermera era joven y se intimido fácilmente con el carácter de Sakura –B-bueno no es tan a…

–¡Y porque diablos me interrumpen cuando estoy con una paciente! –La miro fijamente al rostro con enfado. Primero Naruto, luego ten-ten y ahora enfermera-sin-nombre.

–Es que…

–¡Vamos mujer, habla rápido!

Enfermera-sin-nombre palideció de inmediato y cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos – ¡El señor Uchiha en el ala oeste!

La pelirrosa la miro dudando si estaba bromeando o de verdad quería hacerla enojar ¡¿Esa era la puta razón de porque entraba como si el mundo se fue a caer a pedazos?! –¡Y que mierda tiene eso de importante! –Pues claro que le salieran raíces si debía. Ella no corría por nadie excepto por aquello que necesitaban sus manos quirúrgicas.

–E-El esta esperándola, dice que necesita curaciones en su herida

–¡Pues que lo atienda alguien mas! –Cerró sus ojos para tratar de olvidar la situación que la estaba sacando de sus casillas amenazando con destruir el maldito escritorio. Pero enfermera-sin-nombre era dura y parecía querer darle en el gusto a su ira.

–¡Ya le ofrecimos eso! Todo el personal se ofreció a atenderlo –Claro, el hijo de puta era un playboy en persona, a veces lo entendía cuando se negaba en ir a atenderse, si las mujeres de su hospital no eran capaces ni de controlar sus hormonas cerca de él –Pero se niega y está armando un escándalo, dice que si no va usted…

Repentinamente se quedo callada –¡¿Que si no voy yo qué?!

–Ira a su casa de por vida.

Enfermera-sin-nombre se sonrojo levemente por la declaración mientras Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿La estaba amenazando? ¡¿Ese dios griego de hermosas facciones la estaba amenazando?! ¡Y dijo delante de todo su personal que se paseaba por su casa! Es que no sabía que las malas lenguas malinterpretaban todo.

–¡Ten-Ten!

–¡Si! –La mujer que había presenciado todo el altercado estaba asustada como el demonio.

–Necesito arreglar unos asuntos urgentemente –Rechinaba los dientes ruidosamente mientras hablaba. No podía evitarlo –Tenemos una cita mañana.

–¡No te preocupes! Estaré aquí, esperare todo lo necesario. ¿Dos días? ¿Una semana? ¡Lo que tú necesites!

No escucho más porque salió de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo. Si Uchiha quería criar cuervos, ella le sacaría los ojos dolorosamente…

Caminaba con paso veloz hacia donde estaba el desgraciado mientras enfermera-sin-nombre trataba de seguirle el ritmo, el aura sulfurada pareció desprenderse de su cuerpo porque a cada paso que daba tanto pacientes como personal le abrían camino para no chocar con ella. Su cara debía ser todo un poema.

Llego a donde se encontraba el susodicho y el muy miserable miraba con fastidio a todas las enfermeras a su alrededor, que se limitaba a babear el piso y no hacían nada mas por sus inútiles vidas.

–¡Es que no tienen trabajo que hacer además de calentar el maldito piso! –Todo el público presente la miraba con expectación, fastidio por interrumpirle la vista, miedo por ser despedidas o peor… Terminar bajo la rabia de Haruno. Llevaba un año al cargo de dos alas del hospital y popular se había hecho cuando se enojaba por algo.

Salieron con lento paso de la sala dejándola a sola con el causante de su sufrimiento. El maldito paciente no-favorito.

–Llegas tarde.

Oh y tenía el descaro de reprochárselo en la cara –¡Tengo millones de cosa que hacer a parte de curar tus heridas! ¡¿No podías simplemente dejarte atener por alguien más?!

Sasuke la miro con aburrimiento –Tu personal es inútil. Ni siquiera encuentran la puta vena.

Pero eso era enteramente su culpa. Era un maldito bombón de chocolate caminando en medio de mujeres hormonalmente hambrientas, las ponía nerviosas y ellas no eran capaces de hacer su trabajo cerca de él.

–¡Pues es tu culpa. Alborotas a mis enfermeras! ¡Y haces escándalos en mi hospital! –Pateo un objeto cercano, un pobre soporte de suero que nada le había hecho –¡¿No sabes ni comportarte en un lugar público?!

Ni siquiera le respondió. El maldito ni siquiera le respondió, se limito a quitarse la camisa y lucir su musculoso cuerpo frente a ella –Tengo que entrenar. Hazlo rápido.

Era el colmo de los colmo, ¿Le estaba dando órdenes a ella? –¡No me jodas. No lo hagas si no quieres terminar con la herida hasta tu cuello!

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con el rojo girando. Pero ella lejos de sentir miedo estaba demasiado ofuscada como para intimidarse. Le miro fijamente orgullosa y sin titubear –No me vengas con gilipolleses, no te las llevaras gratis. Tal vez me envíes a un lugar mejor pero me llevare un pedazo de ti. Eso te lo aseguro.

–Que diría Tsunade –Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y la miraba con… ¿Inocencia en su rostro? "Mucha cafeína Sakura"–Si supiera que su alumna estrella amenaza a sus pacientes.

Golpe bajo. Eso que estaba haciendo era un asqueroso chantaje, ella no le temía a nada… A nada que no fuera Tsunade. Su maestra estaba más allá del miedo, era simplemente la parca en persona – ¡Tú fuiste el que…!

–Sí, pero el deber de la paciencia es tuyo –Su sonrisa de lado la estaba poniendo levemente nerviosa –Tu debes guardar la calma y yo debo entrar en histeria.

Y en el fondo tenía razón, ella debía comportarse como un maldito robot al servicio de la comunidad. Si entraba en cólera o felicidad o cualquier tipo de sentimiento, más que hacer su trabajo efectivamente solo lograría llenar de pánico al paciente.

–¿Así que… que dices? ¿Harás tu trabajo o tendremos que ver a Tsunade?

Sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se encontraba en su cerebro y este se inflaría como un globo hasta explotar… –Recuéstate.

Era mejor evitar problemas por culpa de cierta persona que no valía la pena. No tendría una pelea con su maestra por él y menos aun se quedaría en casa sancionada por los berrinches de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>–No se supone que duela. –La voz de Sasuke sonaba estrangulada.<p>

–No se dé que me hablas… –Le miro con sus ojos de cachorro y un gesto tierno para que no sospechase. Si, se supone que limpiar la herida no dolía cuando lo realizaba con suero fisiológico o peróxido de hidrogeno. Pero el cuento era diferente cuando el alcohol entraba en acción.

Sasuke se volvió a recostar sobre la camilla mientras movía la pierna con irritación. Ella lo sabía, sabía que estaba molesto y una dulce sensación se instalo en su pecho…

¡Oh hermosa venganza!

Siguió con su tarea y empapo la gasa con mas alcohol, un poco más, se estaba rebalsando… ¡Perfecto! El se agito en un espasmo cuando se lo acerco a la herida –¿Te duele?

Pero no le respondió, el ya entendía lo que ella estaba haciendo y a menos que otra tosca enfermera pusiera sus manos lascivas sobre el tendría que comerse el ardor… después de todo el se lo había buscado.

Quería seguir empapándole la herida pero se notaria demasiado si lo hacía, ya llevaba más de cinco minutos limpiando y ahora debía de trabajar con chakra para que fuera cerrando poco a poco, una ayudita extra para deshacerse del paciente no-favorito.

En cuanto sus manos con el halo verde tocaron el cuerpo de Sasuke, el dejo de moverse irritado y se relajo completamente en la camilla, con sus antebrazos detrás de su cabeza. Un suspiro de alivio expulso de él y Sakura se sintió levemente, pero muy escasamente, mínimo culpable.

Sasuke giro su cabeza en su dirección y la miraba con ojos entrecerrados, seguía cada uno de sus movimientos y sus gestos quedándose detenido en el cabello de ella, su largo y odioso cabello. No tenía tiempo para cortarlo ni una amiga que lo hiciera así que en días estresantes lo amarraba en una trenza que caía por sus hombros hasta sus senos, aun así los mechones cortos invadía su rostro.

Sakura se estaba hartando de los nervios, Sasuke la miraba fijamente y respiraba sonoramente, de seguro que le molestaba el olor a desinfectante.

–¿Necesitas algo? –Otra vez el tono agresivo de la medico, pero esta vez era intencional.

El abrió sus parpados completamente y le miro sin descaro por la pregunta – ¿Por qué ya no sales a misión?

La energía que estaba liberando de sus manos se distorsiono hasta volverse completamente inexistente y vio como Sasuke gruñía molesto por la repentina desaparición de sus manos sobre él. Tal vez le había causado algún daño en la inestabilidad de su chakra. Sus palpitaciones se aceleraron y sus ojos lo miraron con evidente incomprensión.

–¿Qué? –¿Porque él le estaba preguntando esa mierda? ¿Es que Naruto no le había ido con el chisme? Era un maldito demente si creía que ella iba a tocar esos puntos tan sensibles de su vida con él. Si no salía de misión era su maldito problema y Sasuke no tenia velas en ese entierro.

–¿Porque ya no sales a misión?¿Por qué no eres parte del equipo 7?

Sasuke la miraba fijamente observando su reacción frente a la pregunta, presumiblemente para burlarse de ella más tarde por lo débil que era enfrentando una situación como aquella. No, si ella había vuelto del infierno fue por alguna razón más que para escuchar se sermón sobre la muerte y los lazos.

Se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a buscar las vendas y salir de ese sofocante espacio, pero algo la detuvo. Específicamente la mano de alguien con una fuerza desmedida. El quería respuestas y si Sasuke Uchiha quería algo no había quien se lo negase.

–Si mi vida como shinobi acaba o no, no es asunto tuyo.

–Somos un equipo. Si es asunto mío –No soltaba su agarre y ella otra vez estaba montando en cólera, pero el tema en cuestión no era una simple interrupción, era demasiado para ella.

–"Éramos" un equipo, hasta que tú te marchaste ¿Qué tal si yo te pregunto por eso? –Si él jugaba con fuego, Sakura tenía un bidón de gasolina para avivarlo. – ¿Qué sentiste al asesinar a tu hermano?

El pareció sorprenderse por la agresividad de su respuesta, su tono de voz se asimilo al de ella. Era violencia pura –No entenderías una mierda.

–¿A no? ¿Y por qué? ¿Te piensas que has sido la única pobre víctima del asqueroso destino? Pues tu tampoco entenderías una mierda–El tema se había desviado completamente y ambos estaban en un estado más allá de la cordura. Definitivamente ella y Sasuke eran pólvora y cerilla.

–No me imagino que has perdido tú, en tu perfecta vida. Sakura-chan –lo había dicho despectivamente, el hijo de perra la estaba hiriendo solo porque ella no quiso responderle. Se soltó bruscamente de su agarre sin importarle que tuviera una herida expuesta a centímetros de su mano.

– ¡Lo sabrías si no te hubieses marchado hijo de puta! Hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo mas allá de la calidad de persona –Estaba fuera de sus cabales – ¡Ambos tenemos similares dolores del pasado y sin embargo yo no deje a los míos por una patética venganza!

Ni siquiera se percato de cuando las posiciones cambiaron, el fuerte golpe en su cabeza le advirtió que algo estaba pasando y le causo nauseas por lo que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos si no quería vomitar sobre la camilla, solo fue un momento y cuando quiso saber que sucedía a su alrededor vio que Sasuke estaba sobre ella exhibiendo el Sharingan en todo su esplendor. Amenazándola.

–No te compares conmigo. Tú eres patética a mi lado –Cerro su puño y lo estrello a un lado de su cabeza –Debe ser terrible perder una mascota –Y una sonrisa arrogante volvió a su perfecto rostro.

Sintió un pesado escozor en sus ojos pero no lloro. Las lágrimas estaban en el pasado y ella no rompería la promesa que tenia con su dignidad. Sasuke se había ausentados 3 años de su vida ¿Y luego venia a humillarla como si nada? Estaba desestimando lo que ella había perdido. Se arrepintió en el instante de todas las veces que lo recibió en su casa, que le ayudo y que curo sus heridas sin preguntar nada. El no se merecía ese tipo de tratos, una persona tan asquerosamente cruel como él se merecía el sufrimiento por el que pasaba el vacio y el dolor que existía en su pecho. Se lo había ganado a pulso y no hacía nada para remediarlo.

Lo miro con todo el odio que podía escupirle en la cara y bajo sus manos hasta la herida que ella misma estaba curando, era un desperdicio tener que abrirla pero él no se iría limpio de la situación. El la había atacado con palabras y ella aunque se llevase un pequeño pedazo de él para causarle dolor lo haría.

Sasuke lanzo un quejido de dolor cuando Sakura enterró sus uñas en su lesión recientemente cerrada por ella. Se hizo a un lado en busca de quitarse el malestar y ella aprovecho el momento para huir de su agarre. La chica corrió hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla le dedico unas últimas palabras.

– ¡No vuelvas a pedir mi ayuda! ¡Si te estás muriendo al llegar a Konoha, buscas el hospital o te jodes!

Se fue rápidamente de aquel apestoso lugar cerrando de un portazo. Mientras Sasuke miraba encolerizado la figura de la pelirrosada a lo lejos.

El perfecto Sasuke Uchiha siempre los hería a ella y Naruto porque para él nada se comparaba con lo que ocurrió en su vida. Eso le daba todo el maldito derecho de tratarlos con la punta del zapato.

Todo su comportamiento desmedido e hiriente siempre lo excusaba con su venganza y sinceramente ¡Ya estaba harta! Ella no tenía porque aguantar la mierda de Sasuke y menos aun deberle explicaciones de las cosas que pasaban en su día a día. Cuando había vuelto a la aldea… tubo la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran… Tubo la esperanza de que la comprendiera y se apoyaran como un maldito equipo.

El no era el único que había sufrido… El no era el único con profundas heridas en su alma.

.-

.-

* * *

><p><strong>3.-<strong>

Naruto estaba sentado en el campo de entrenamiento, aburrido mirando las mariposas a su alrededor y preparando una estrategia para atraparlas antes de que huyeran lejos de él.

La verdad no le gustaban las mariposas, ni tampoco cazarlas… La verdad es que odiaba el aburrimiento y si este lo alcanzaba inventada cualquier tipo de situación surrealista para entretenerse. Llevaba una hora y treinta minutos esperando que Sasuke llegara a entrenar y sin embargo el chico azabache no aparecía por ningún lado.

Miro su reloj de un chillón color naranjo una vez más para ver si así el tiempo avanzaba más rápido. ¡Pero qué va! Ni así Sasuke aparecería, y era extraño considerando que era tan bueno en la puntualidad como lo era Kakashi legando tarde.

Otra vez miro a sus presas del aburrimiento y al parecer habían descubierto su plan, así que sigilosamente se dio prisa a capturarlas. Se escondió detrás de un árbol mientras ellas volaban lejos del peligro, midió la distancia aproximada para saltar sobre ellas como una sigilosa pantera y así no tener correr y cansarse tan pronto…

Dos metros, perfecto.

A la cuenta de tres.. 1…2… y

–Que haces.

Su salto de pantera se vio mas como el patético baile de un robot, cayó al suelo de frente y se dio un golpe bastante doloroso contra su mentón, quedando la parte baja de su cuerpo en alto. Trato de sentarse y cuando miro hacia arriba sobándose el reciente rasmillón, se dio cuenta de quien había interrumpido su caza era nada más que la persona por la que había tenido que comenzar la caza.

–¡Sasuke! –Lo apunto acusadoramente –¡Lo hiciste apropósito!

Sasuke rodo sus ojos y lo pateo en la columna –Levanta dobe. A entrenar.

Se giro sobre sus talones para caminar a campo abierto y Naruto se puso de pie velozmente dispuesto a seguirlo, un olor a oxido y sales penetro su nariz. Miro desde donde provenía el olor y se percato que Sasuke tenía la cara compungida por algo que le molestaba.

–Creí que Sakura-chan te iba a curar antes del entrenamiento.

Miro a Sasuke para obtener una respuesta pero además de eso obtuvo algo extraño… una reacción. El iceberg-Uchiha legendario por no inmutarse frente a nada, estaba completamente sorprendido solo con escuchar el nombre de su compañera de equipo.

Y es que Naruto se hacia el tonto la mayoría del tiempo, pero en cierto modo habían cosas que no pasaban desapercibidas a sus ojos. Como el que Sakura-chan estaba evitándolos hace tiempo, o que Sai era presumiblemente gay porque nunca le veía una chica, o que Hinata estaba buena detrás de toda esa ropa… Y ahora veía que la presencia, el nombre, incluso el olor a pétalos y fresas que dejaba Sakura al caminar le afectaba en demasía al pelinegro.

Los puños de Sasuke se cerraron, su ceño se frunció y sus labios formaron una línea recta. Demasiadas señas para hacerse el tonto esta vez.

–¿Qué le hiciste? –No lo dijo con mala intención ni con ganas de perturbarlo solo quería saber porque su amigo ponía esa cara atormentada al hablar de ella. Además si él estaba molesto con ella, era obvio que había sido su absoluta culpa. Sakura era más del tipo pasiva… Eso si no la hacías enojar.

–Solo discutimos. –Pero había algo mas ahí, el lo sabía porque Sasuke estaba tenso como una tabla, sus músculos parecieran querer atrofiarse.

–¿Curo la herida?

–Si –Le respondió el seriamente.

–¿Y porque parece estar abierta?

–Porque se enfado conmigo. –Vale. No necesitaba más información, Sasuke había cabreado a Sakura y ella se defendió como mejor lo sabía hacer. Pero no era suicida como para decirle a Sasuke que lo más probable es que eran sus consecuencias de hacerla enfadar. Se limito a seguir caminando y recordar que cosas debía contarle al pelinegro. Su rostro se llenó de alegría y no pudo evitar dar saltitos por el mundo.

–Nos largamos de misión en una semana.

Sasuke pareció más abierto a habar pero su posición seguía igual de tensa. –Porque con tanta anticipación.

–Es rango S. Buscamos a un maldito sicópata en la isla de Zue. –El también pareció meditarlo después de un momento. Las misiones eran sorpresivas no anticipadas. –Supongo que Tsunade cree que es importante…

.-

.-

* * *

><p><strong>4.-<strong>

Sakura caminaba de vuelta a casa. Sentía los músculos agarrotados de tanto trabajar y un pesado dolor de cabeza se estaba colando en su mente. Todo por culpa de Sasuke.

Caminaba por entre las casas de la aldea y cuando debía girar hacia la derecha sus pies sorpresivamente la llevaron hacia la izquierda, camino sin pensarlo ni juzgarse porque lo hacía, simplemente dejaba que su cuerpo la guiara y su pensamiento lógico quedaba completamente en piloto automático.

Llego hasta un gran parque de inmensos arboles. Y se sentó sobre el césped bajo uno de ellos a observar la estrellada noche. Diviso sus constelaciones favoritas y su relajo fue tal que de su bolso saco su pequeño termo de café que le era fiel en días agotadores como ese.

Dio un sorbo y cuando el liquido caliente atravesó su garganta sintió la vida volver a ella. Le gustaban esos momentos a solas, le tranquilizaban y le volvían más feliz. Sin embargo un sentimiento de pesar la añoro… Y no pudo evitar que la consumara. Extrañaba muchas cosas en su día a día… Extrañaba las comidas de su madre, los sermones de papa… El llegar a casa y sentir el calor de una familia. Pero lo que más extrañaba era la compañía de una amiga.

Sintió gotas resbalar por sus mejillas y se maldijo por ser tan debilucha. Extrañaba con dolor a Ino y deseaba tenerla a su lado una vez más, solo para pedirle perdón por todo lo que había ocurrido, para proponerle un intercambio en el pasado, para ser ella quien sufriera las vueltas del destino y no alguien que no lo merecía. Era una maldita inútil para el mundo detrás de un escritorio… Ino era fuerte, sagaz y hacia hasta lo imposible por lo que amaba…

_Debió haber sido ella…_

Debió haber sido ella quien se marchara, el mundo era injusto si una persona como Ino no estaba en el.

Sus sentidos le dijeron que había alguien cerca desde hacía algún tiempo… Con el dorso de su mano limpio sus lágrimas y hablo en dirección a la persona que se hallaba a su lado…

–¿Sucede algo? –Su voz sonó estrangulada y odio que le sucedieran este tipo de situaciones frente a un ANBU.

–Tsunade-sama quiere verla. –La voz del muchacho era tranquila y seria, utilizaba la típica vestimenta ANBU y una máscara de un tigre.

Sakura tomo sus cosas rápidamente para ir a ver que quería la Hokage y más que nada para deshacerse de la penosa situación. Camino al lado del muchacho y él le dedico unas palabras antes de desaparecer.

–Cuando el destino borra algo de tu vida, es porque escribirá cosas mejores.

Sakura observo como el chico se desvanecía y se quedo meditando la bonita frase. Pero solo era eso… Una bonita frase, ella no quería que borrasen a Ino de su vida, no existía nada mejor que ella…

.-

.-

* * *

><p>Tsunade la miro de forma enigmática. –Necesito que vallas con ellos. Te necesito en esa misión.<p>

Sakura tembló ligeramente frente a las palabras de la Hokage. ¿Ella debía ir también? ¿Qué pasaba si perdía el control? ¿Y si sucedía otra vez lo mismo? No, debería existir otra opción. Tal vez enviar a Hinata o a Ten-Ten. Amabas tenían conocimiento de Medicina

–No creo necesario que…

–Créeme que lo es –La interrumpió la Hokage –No te lo estaría pidiendo si no lo fuera.

Sakura fijo su mirada en el suelo apenada. Por supuesto que Tsunade no la enviaría si no fuese una emergencia nadie en sus cabales contaría con su presencia en una misión. Recupero el control de la situación subiendo su mirada y enfrentándose a su maestra, no se volvería melancólica frente a ella. Pues si tenía que hacerlo pondría su mejor esfuerzo.

–¿Cuando partimos?

–Dentro de una semana. Ahí algo mas… Debes informárselo a tu equipo.

–¿No se lo ha dicho usted?

–Kakashi lo sabe. Naruto, Sai y Sasuke no. Debes enfrentarlos tu misma. Debes volver a tu vida de un Shinobi, no lo niego eres buena en la medicina pero debes completar tus habilidades en el campo no detrás de un escritorio. Quiero a esa Sakura de vuelta.

En los ojos de su maestra vio el atisbo del cariño materno y la compasión. Generalmente odiaba ver la compasión en los ojos de la gente, pero Tsunade… Ese día trágico también había perdido a una hija… Ella y Ino fueron alumnas de Tsunade por 5 años era imposible que su partida no le afectara y al solo quedarle Sakura era completamente entendible su preocupación, su compasión y protección. Sería egoísta de su parte reprocharle sus actitudes con ella.

–Completare la misión con éxito.

Salió silenciosamente sin despedirse de su maestra y camino hacia su hogar una vez más. Era grosero el no despedirse pero en ese momento necesitaba con urgencia un poco de aire y mentalizarse para lo que se aproximaba. Si la enviaban a esa misión es porque sus habilidades de medic-nin eran requeridas, lo que sugería un posible peligro para el resto del grupo y por ende…. Que tarde o temprano alguien saldría herido.

¿Sería capaz de soportarlo? ¿Sería capaz de ver las heridas en sus amigos sin explotar en pánico?

Suspiro sonoramente. Esta situación la abrumaba… Hacia un año que no salía a campo… Debía estar oxidada en el entrenamiento y seria un estorbo en ese estado.

¡Excelente! Ya tenía algo de que ocuparse debía entrenar su cuerpo para la batalla. Pero para eso necesitaba un compañero…

Llego hasta su casa y se sentó en su sillón soltando un bufido poco decoroso. ¿A quién demonios solicitaría ayuda? ¿Kakashi? Estaba ocupado con su papeleo pre-misión. ¿Sai? ¿Naruto?

¡Demonios, no! No le exigirían absoputamente nada en el entrenamiento, necesitaba un compañero que fuese capaz de sacarla de su estado sedentario. Necesitaba alguien poco compasivo que la hiciese ir más allá de sus límites en 6 días. Era simplemente la táctica más efectiva en esa situación.

Fue entonces que una última opción surco su mente. Una nada agradable pero muy eficiente opción.

_Sasuke_.

.-

.-

* * *

><p>*<strong>Juramento Hipocrático<strong>: Es el juramento publico de éticas y decisiones realizados por los practicantes o egresados de medicina desde tiempos antiguos hasta la actualidad. Este juramento se basa de la responsabilidad del ser humano y la conciencia de este.


	3. Capitulo III: ¿Acuerdo?

_Holaa guapas. Bueno perdón por la tardanza :c Y mil gracias por el apoyo, sus mp y sus reviews :) La verdad... Siento que el fic no ha tenido mucha acogida... Así que digamos este es un capitulo cortito porque es de prueba, he leído miles de historias y se reconocer cuando alguna no funciona y no quiero gastar ideas e imaginación en un proyecto que no funcionara... Así que si les gusta esta historia díganmelo, haganmelo saber ... Se que es un poco lento pero la verdad es porque no idealizo con un enamoramiento total... Es porque mas adelante se nos vienen jugosos capítulos... Es bastante desilusionante descontinuar un fic... Pero esperaremos 1 semana y media haber que sucede ... Besos para todas, son lo mejor. *^*_

**.-**

**.-**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO<strong>

**"Amor Oscuro, Amor letal" © MISAKI-SAMA17, 2014**

**Amor oscuro, amor letal**

**Capitulo III: ¿Acuerdo?**

**1.-**

Llevaba seis de meses en Konoha…. 6 asquerosos meses y aun no sabía por qué diablos Sakura no salía en las misiones asignadas al equipo 7. Y es que no le importaba, en absoluto, pero tenía curiosidad de saber porque este cambio… Sakura era por naturaleza una luchadora, una mujer inquieta que cuando le dijo que se adentraría en la medicina siempre pensó que lo había hecho para tener un arma eficaz dentro del campo de batalla. El que puedas curarte tus heridas y la de tus enemigos rápidamente era un gran punto a favor en una pelea y definitivamente equilibraba la balanza entre la vida y la muerte. Lo había visto en la cuarta guerra ninja…. Ella luchó a su lado como el mejor de los guerreros e incluso se impresiono de su facilidad de mando y su abrasador poder.

Es por eso que no la veía siendo capaz de sentarse tras un escritorio atendiendo pacientes. Y sin embargo eso era lo que hacía ahora.

Tuvo muchas veces la intención de preguntárselo directamente, pero la actitud de ella con él era ciertamente ácida y distante la mayoría del tiempo. Peor aún desde el maldito incidente del hospital donde por más que trato de mantener la compostura ella lo saco de sus casillas fácilmente. Y era su esencia, la esencia de su relación… El era toda furia y venganza que arrebataba vidas a su paso por sus objetivos y se imponía a través del miedo… Ella era su némesis estaba llena de moral y ética, se imponía a los demás por el respeto y la admiración, nunca la ira… Ella salvaba vidas, devolvía lo que él quitaba.

Antes del incidente nunca había caído en los insultos ni en los reproches del pasado, se trataba más de una relación cordial y sospechaba que lo hacía más por Naruto que por mantener la comunicación con su ex compañero de equipo. Al principio le costaba creer que la molesta chica chillona de pelo rosado fuese tan arisca y recelosa con respecto a hablarle y estar cerca de él y en cierta forma con el resto del mundo.

Se había vuelto solitaria y mas gruñona de lo que comúnmente era, su única salida con la realidad eran sus pacientes que atendía diariamente y según lo que Naruto decía, pasaba más horas en urgencias operando heridos que en su propia casa. Se sintió más tranquilo al saber que no era el único al que parecía desagradable, entonces las de los problemas era ella, no él. Y sin embargo un día de entrenamiento como cualquier otro. La vio acercárseles a lo lejos. Venía con su bata blanca de doctora abierta de par en par y en su mano derecha traía un cesto pequeño. Su caminar era lento y elegante, se fijo en esas piernas curvilíneas que se movían con la seguridad de un felino. Fue subiendo hasta su rostro que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y parecía tener un enojo dirigido en el momento que vio el corte transversal en el pecho de Naruto. Y se frunció hasta más no poder al divisarlo a él su visión periférica. Claro, estaba obvio que ella no hubiese ido a visitarlos si hubiese sabido con antelación de su presencia, las heridas entre ambos estaban frescas aun. Y le sorprendía enormemente que no le saltase encima como una gata a atacarlo.

¡Oh demonios!

Aun rememoraba ese día en el hospital, todo marchaba bien hasta que como un idiota se le quedo prendado observándola… Era difícil no hacerlo cuando tenías cerca la cosa más absolutamente sensual que hubieses visto en la vida…

Su desordenada trenza cayéndole por un hombro, le hacía ver sus ojos más grandes y claros escondidos detrás de esas tupidas pestañas, sus piernas de porcelana aparecían bajo la bata y los dos primeros botones abiertos le habían hecho perder la razón al nivel de ni siquiera repara en su descaro de observarla…

Se le habían entregado mujeres más voluptuosas y sexys, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas. Pero aun así… Sakura estaba a otro nivel.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando acerco sus manos a su cuerpo…. Sintió el toque de los dioses en su herida… Siempre le sucedía lo mismo, ella lo tocaba y para él era paraíso. Percibió ese delicado perfume de pétalos y fresas que tanto le gustaba, a pesar de que a Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaba nada dulce podía devorarla a ella sin cansancio, y comenzó a aspirar con fuerza para retenerlo en sus fosas nasales… Ella se percato pero dirigió si vista a su derecha, y en un salvavidas le atribuyo su frenético respirar al desinfectante.

Pero nada era eterno… La pregunta se le escapo sin mala intención, simplemente era ese tipo de cosas que decías cuando tu mundo se volvía perfecto, libre y sin trabas… Ella inmediatamente se coloco a la defensiva y trato de alejarse de él…

Error.

El aun no tenía suficiente de ella… Aun la necesitaba unos minutos más a su lado… Su cuerpo, sus manos reaccionaron solas. La tomaron con fuerza para que no intentase dejarle y el altercado ya no se podía evitar…

Tomo su pequeño cuerpo entre el suyo y la arrincono en la camilla, aun sentía sus manos sobre su pecho tratando de alejarlo o sus muslos entre las piernas de ella, o como se removía tratando de zafarse haciendo una exquisita fricción entre sus cuerpos, eso aumento su enfado. Ella le estaba sacando a su hermano en la discusión y el solo pensaba en darle una agradable lección para que aprendiera de una vez el no contradecirlo, ni responderle… Pero al final ella no le obedecería porque su rebelde personalidad se lo impedía, haciendo todo el tema de las lecciones en una eterna discusión sobre quien era más dominante sobre el otro, cuando estaba más que claro para él, que Sakura tenía el mando a distancia de su odio… Aunque ella misma no lo supiese… estaba claro.

Él le grito, ella se defendió y al final había terminado enfadado, sintiendo un pequeño peso en su pecho y con tres medias lunas en su costado derecho… Sonaba masoquista pero le gustaban esas malditas marcas… aun no cicatrizaban bien pero no le importaba. Era sentir una parte de ella en el aunque le recordasen sus errores con Sakura…

.-

.-

* * *

><p>–Es que no te basta con estar en mi hospital después de cada misión. Tienes que estar lastimándote en el entrenamiento.<p>

Naruto palideció con evidente miedo si algo le causaba pánico al rubio era hacer enojar a la chica rosada – ¡Sakura-chan! ¡No es lo que crees, es un defecto de la ropa no me he lastimado!

–¡Cállate idiota y siéntate antes que te golpee!

Naruto obedeció sin si quiera pensárselo, la chica se acerco rápidamente a él indicándole que se quitara la camisa, a su paso dejo una fuerte fragancia a pétalos y fresas, que aturdió a Sasuke por uno momentos. ¿Es que se creía un carro de flores? Debería dejar de aplicarse tanto perfume, era como si fuera conquistando el mundo a su paso.

–¡Aha! Ya lo sabía yo –Golpeo a Naruto en la frente con un deje de molestia– No me vengas con gilipolleses estas todo moreteado ¡Idiota!

–F-Fue un accidente…. ¡Ah! Sai me golpeo ¡El tiene la culpa!

–No culpes a Sai de tu negligencia, apuesto a que distraes con cualquier estupidez!

–¡Pero Sa…!

–¡No me respondas!

Lo golpeo una vez más en la nuca para que quedara atontado y le dejara examinarlo dando por finalizada la conversación. Fue en ese momento que vio el leve tinte preocupado en las bonitas facciones de la rosada.

Y más tarde se percato de lo que traía en el cesto era pastel casero para después del entrenamiento. Una vez curo las heridas de Naruto se puso de pie indicándoles que se sentaran y le entrego a cada uno una ración de lo que había cocinado. Hasta le había llevado pastel a Hijo-de-puta-Sai y con cierto recelo le entrego una porción a él también. Por supuesto, sería descortés de su parte dejarlo sin comida delante de sus amigos…

Se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a platicar de cualquier tema con Sai y Naruto mientras Kakashi asentía cuando opinaba igual. Ese día la vio reír, bromear, jugar con Naruto, preocuparse por hijo-de-puta-Sai cuando vio una herida en su mano, regañar a Kakashi por leer novelas obscenas y hacer pucheros de una niña porque no querían salir de paseo con ella.

Lo cierto es que su tranquilidad se había ido al diablo cuando se dio cuenta que ella si seguía igual. Pero solo con aquellos que consideraba su familia, donde el por lo que veía él no estaba incluido. Y por un pequeñísimo momento sintió envidia de aquellos que podían disfrutarla de esa manera…

.-

.-

* * *

><p>Sakura se despidió de sus amigos con un abrazo y un "Hasta pronto" dejándoles en claro que trataría de visitarlos en el campo de entrenamiento más seguido… Lo cierto fue que cuando se propuso cocinar pastel casero fue porque era uno de esos días donde tenía antojos de comida… Era una glotona sin culpa que si se le antojaba comer tocino con barras de chocolate y jugo de tomate como refresco… ¡Pues lo hacía!.<p>

Y cuando el exquisito pastel estuvo horneado y trozado en la despensa de su cocina…. Medito sobre lo mucho que extrañaba a sus amigos… Extrañaba que su día se iluminara con las sonrisas y las tonterías de Naruto… Extrañaba pelear hasta los insultos con Sai, extrañaba tener esas conversaciones sabias con Kakashi… Extrañaba ser un equipo junto a ellos otra vez…

Y cayó frente a ella que dentro de una semana las cosas tal vez volverían a ser como antes por unos días, lo que significaba que debía limas asperezas para tener un grato ambiente con su equipo. Y dentro de las malditas asperezas no estaba incluido Sasuke.

No sentía ningún pesar en joderlo con la ley del hielo, pero debía ser cordial frente a sus amigos con el aunque se le subiese la bilis a la garganta el ofrecerle algo de ella… Con sumo cuidado de no asesinarle en el proceso le dio una rebanada de pastel, que por pura "Casualidad" estaba más quemada que el resto. Sintió lastima de no tener un frasco de veneno en su bata… Enserio, estaba tan cabreada con Sasuke que el desearle una muerte dolorosamente lenta era el más tierno de sus pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho sintiéndose feliz de haber llegado puntual. Se sentó sobre su silla y comenzó a leer una a una las fichas de los pacientes que atendería ese día, le gustaba hacer ese trabajo preliminar para conocer un poco más sobre quien tenía al otro lado de su escritorio, pero una ficha llamo su atención recordándose que hacía tres días atrás tenía un compromiso con ella y aun no venia.

Pues si la ficha estaba sobre la mesa es porque había agendado una cita con ella dentro de 15 minutos.

Ten-ten era su primera paciente.

Ordeno los papeles en su mesa, y se dirigió a la salida de la oficina a ver si la chica de los chonguitos había llegado, asomo la cabeza rosada por la puerta y la encontró en su silla justo en frente a su puerta.

–Ten-ten, vamos entra.

La mujer estaba distraída porque salto sobre su silla en cuanto escucho que la nombraban, la miro con cierta sorpresa y como toda una profesional de la actuación recupero al instante la compostura y la miro seriamente.

–¡Ya voy!

Esta vez sus pasos no eran torpes ni asustadizos, esta vez Sakura la observo con una determinación en sus ojos que le causo escalofríos. Lo que sea que dijera el examen de hoy, Ten-ten ya tenía una decisión tomada.

La guió cordialmente hasta la camilla de exámenes, no necesitaban charlar sobre síntomas y esas cosas. Ambas ya sabían que estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo, solo necesitaban la prueba clínica para confirmarlo. Le indico que se quitara los pantalones para realizar un examen físico directo. Ten-ten se quito sus pantalones verdes rápidamente y se quedo solo con su ropa interior sobre la camilla.

–No tengo idea si lo has hecho antes… Pero el tacto interno suele ser incomodo. Aun así es necesario.

Ten-ten le miro con seguridad y confianza, distando mucho de la persona que tres días atrás toco su puerta y le conto sobre sus síntomas. Era un cambio bastante enorme en tan pocos días y sin embargo Sakura supuso que un posible embarazo no era cosa de juegos, tus decisiones debían rápidas y acertadas y aunque Ten-ten a sus ojos le parecía inmadura estaba afrontando la situación con mucha sensatez.

El examen físico fue rápido, su útero parecía dilatado y el cuello uterino estaba firme y cerrado nada fuera de lo común. Descartaba una enfermedad.

Coloco una manta sobre sus piernas y le subió con cuidado la camisa dejando expuesto su vientre plano, aplico el gel para la correcta transmisión del ultrasonido y acerco el pequeño micrófono a la piel de la chica. Espero unos minutos a que se visualizara bien la imagen y claro como el agua se veía un pequeño feto en su interior.

–Estas embarazada. Aproximadamente de tres meses.

Miro con disimulo la cara de Ten-ten, y ella parecía estar sorprendida… eso y descolocada. Vaaale… según su expresión la respuesta no era precisamente lo que ella esperaba… Ten-ten Le miraba a los ojos tratando de descifrar en ella alguna posible broma o equivocación. Pero Sakura le devolvió la expresión firme dejando fuera de la ecuación cualquier posible error o fallo. Ella definitivamente seria madre dentro de 7 meses.

–El me va a matar… –Su antebrazo se poso sobre sus ojos escondiendo las lagrimas, y los espasmos del llanto. Pero aun así Sakura tenía una clara imagen de lo mal que se la estaba pasando con la noticia. ¿Quién diablos la iba a matar? Su trabajo era solucionar problemas médicos, no inmiscuirse en la vida privada de las personas… Pero aun así…

Acerco su mano con cierto temor a los cabellos castaños y la acaricio entregándole tranquilidad, No era una partidaria de las emociones hacia los pacientes, pero Ten-ten no era una desconocida, pertenecía a su generación y varias veces compartieron equipo.

–Vamos, cálmate… Los bebes son una bendición, sin importar las situaciones en que vengan–Le sonrió con calidez.

Ella dejo de ocultar sus ojos y le miro con total desolación –Esto no estaba en los planes de su vida, esto no será una buena noticia para el…

Sakura le miro fijamente y sintió ganas de asesinar al hijo de puta que la hacía sentir insegura sobre tal regalo de la vida –¿Quién no lo considerara una buena noticia?

Ten-ten miro sus manos aun con lagrimas en su vista, pareció dudarlo unos minutos sobre si hablar o no el tema con Sakura –El padre del… del bebe.

Ella no pareció contenta con la respuesta así que formulo la pregunta de una manera más clara y concisa – ¿Quien es el padre del bebe?

–¿Juramento Hipocrático? –Tente le dedico una triste sonrisa de medio lado.

.-

.-

* * *

><p><strong>2.-<strong>

Caminaba el trayecto del hospital al campo de entrenamiento, ya era de noche y hacia un frio del demonio, pero ella solía tener una extraña capacidad perceptiva del clima por lo que esa mañana en su bolso además del café iban unos pantalones de yoga, su cazadora fucsia, guantes y bufanda. A pesar de que el día se veía soleado, su corazonada fue acertada, el invierno estaba cerca así que no era de impresionarse que los fríos polares se colaran en las noches.

Estaba por llegar a su destino y medito una vez más lo que estaba por hacer. ¡Oh dios! era una estupidez si no fuese su única opción. Sasuke estaba en líneas negras con ella y si no era lo suficientemente cuidadosa acabaría con él en un entrenamiento de forma "Accidental".

Pues la decisión ya estaba tomada y su cuerpo en el lugar indicado, tenia más de perder con no preguntárselo, y si le decía que no podía o quería ayudarla, buscaría una forma alterna de entrenarse. Que no sería igual de efectiva pero si funcionaria.

Lo visualizó unos metros más allá de su posición. Estaba sentado sobre el césped afilando sus armas, posiblemente ya había terminado su rutina de ejercicios. Y su cara de fastidio era una advertencia sobre lo lejos que debías mantenerte de él.

"¿Estás segura?" Se pregunto a sí misma, ahora que estaba frente a su desagradable opción ya no le parecía tan buena idea el pedirle que la entrenase… Aun tenía más alternativas, podía conseguir alguna otra persona, ¿Shikamaru? ¿Neji? ¿Shino? Cualquier persona era mejor que …

Un extraño escalofrió se coló por su columna y cuando dirigió su vista al frente se percato de que el chico de ojos fénix la miraba con odio. Y si él la miraba con odio ella no se quedaba atrás, le devolvió exactamente la misma expresión para hacerle saber que no soportaba bien su presencia y que tenia leves tendencias homicidas hacia su persona… Definitivamente ellos no se veían la suerte, y probablemente las cosas solo se complicarían con el tiempo.

"Pero tú lo necesitas ahora" Si, lo necesitaba… Lo necesitaba amarrado a un árbol para desmembrarlo sin tanta lucha…

–Necesito pedirte algo –Ni rodeos ni dudas, si quería conseguir algo con Sasuke ya sabía que lo mejor era ir directo al grano.

–Hn –Según lo que lo había estudiado en años anteriores el individuo en cuestión le estaba señalando que continuara mientras seguía afilando sus armas.

–Tenemos misión la próxima semana –Dijo la rosada

–¿Tenemos? –Vale, si quería pasar desapercibida con Sasuke ya no le era posible, el era tan perceptivo con las cosas que debió haber imaginado que esto sucedería, se llevo una mano al puente de su nariz con pesar "Ahora deberé explicarle toooodo"

No, no todo, solo lo necesario para terminar con el interrogatorio rápido –Tsunade me enviara también, necesitan un medico.

El pareció satisfecho porque dejo de mirarla unos segundos ¡Odiaba que la mirase! Era una buena mentirosilla pero con el definitivamente esa genial faceta suya se iba al diablo.

–Hace un año que no salgo del hospital, estoy oxidada. –Comenzó a mover sus dedos contra su pierna frenéticamente, esto se le estaba haciendo más complicado de lo que había pensado y Sasuke en vez de ayudar estaba quieto como una estatua de mármol, lo que la ponía más nerviosa.

Sasuke dejo su arma a un lado para no volver a ella, coloco su mentón entre sus manos, y le dijo directamente –Necesitas que te entrenen.

–Si.

–¿Necesitas que yo lo haga?

Se mordió las mejillas, esperando morir desangrada antes de decirlo –Si, lo necesito.

Pero el parecía degustar la situación, las palabras salían lentamente –¿Por qué no alguien más? –Estaba sonriendo, ella lo sabía, el se estaba riendo de la penosa situación en la que se encontraba. Era entendible, no todos los días veías a Haruno Sakura controlándose con el heredero del clan Uchiha.

–Nadie más puede hacerlo.

Se cruzo de brazos dando por zanjadas sus excusas pero él quería algo más de ella, lo descubrió cuando vio esa desagradable ceja levantarse acompañada de una cínica sonrisa –Alágame.

Un tic apareció entre su ceño "Vamos mujer, el propósito es lo que te importa" Si el propósito era lo más importante, pero él estaba acabando con sus buenas intenciones –Es un entrenamiento rápido y efectivo en una semana… Y… pues… Tuereselmejoreneso.

–No entendí.

Le miro con fuego en los ojos – T-u e-re-s e-l m-e-j-o-r e-n e-s-o.

Sasuke pareció satisfecho con el alago-explicación pues dejo de observarla y se limito a levantarse –Mañana a las 8.

Sakura no se lo podía creer. ¡El había aceptado! ¡Oh dios! si tenía que saltar en un pie lo haría su felicidad estaba desbordando y…

–Pero…

Se quedo quieta en su lugar. Ahí estaba, el hijo de puta en toda su extensión, si creía que las cosas con Sasuke eran fáciles estaba viviendo un mundo surrealista. Todo con el eran intercambios, no podías pedirle algo sin beneficiarle a él. –¿Pero?

–Tú también harás algo por mí.

Frunció sus labios en una línea recta y miro a todos lados considerando si huir o escuchar su propuesta, comprometerse con Sasuke Uchiha era el símil de venderle tu alma al diablo. Por más que creías que obtenías algo, las repercusiones eran mil veces mayor. –¿Que quieres? –Su tono no fue el más cooperativo pero es que no podía evitarlo, sentía que se estaba metiendo en un pozo sin fondo.

–Lo mismo y más.

¿Lo mismo y más? Qué diablos significaba eso, el de ella no obtenía nada… No, si obtenía algo, y "obtenía" porque era tiempo pasado. Ese día le juro de rodillas que no volverían a los mismos tratos. Si estaba herido el hospital era su única opción.

–¿Que mas quieres?

–Lo harás cada vez que te lo pida. Si entreno y salgo herido lo harás. Si salgo de misión y llego herido también. –Sus ojos de pantera la miraban sin disimulo, estaba esperando que ella se negara o posiblemente desafiándola a que lo hiciera…

–Estas pidiendo demasiado…

–Busca a alguien más.

Se dio media vuelta a recoger sus cosas y marcharse lejos de ella –¡Sabes que no puedo! Tengo un trabajo y responsabilidades –Su tono esta vez sí que era desesperado, necesitaba a Sasuke en ese entrenamiento si quería que las cosas salieran bien–No puedo correr por ti cada vez que te rasguñes, tengo personas a mi cargo.

Sasuke le miro por sobre el hombro y lo volvió a repetir –Busca a alguien más.

De verdad que se sentía estresada, ella no era cualquier enfermera que corría por el pelinegro. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que seguirlo como una demente. Tenía metas y una vida aparte de él, tenia investigaciones que requerían tiempo. Y él le estaba pidiendo tiempo del que carecía… "Pero lo necesitas"

Llevo una mano a su rostro con pesar, sabiendo que lo lamentaría el resto de su vida –Esta bien… Tenemos un trato. Tú me entrenas y yo te curo.

En la oscuridad de la noche, uno de ellos sonrió sintiendo en el cielo…

.-

.-


	4. Capitulo IV: Sumas y Restas

_Lo se... Soy la peor escritora on the world! Deje descontinuado un fic y todos sufre u.u Pero es que la vida es así... En fiiiiiin tengo un nuevo capitulo y si nos va bien volveré a las pitas con todo jaja Les dejo un capitulo de perdonsito y ojalas les guste *-*_

.-

.-

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO<strong>

**"Amor Oscuro, Amor letal" © MISAKI-SAMA17, 2014**

** Amor oscuro, amor letal**

** Capitulo IV: Sumas y Restas**

**1.-**

—Lo estás haciendo mal —Dijo el pelinegro en medio de la oscuridad—Deja de esconderte.

No sabía cómo diablos habían llegado a este punto… Pero después de tres días de entrenamiento Sasuke la convenció de que debía dejarle el turno de hospital a alguien más y entrenar día y noche. Fue una decisión difícil considerando que pocos médicos en Konoha cumplían con el perfil para hacerse cargo de tanto trabajo sin explotar en el proceso. Además extrañaría a sus pacientes… Pero era lo justo, su cuerpo estaba más que jodidamente oxidado. Estaba al borde de lo inútil.

Esquivo con esfuerzo sobrenatural los ataques del clon de Sasuke, pero aun así no era suficiente. Llevaban varias horas en el campo de entrenamiento y aun no era capaz de darle un golpe decente. Su ceja izquierda sangraba, sus puños y antebrazo estaban amoratados de tanto amortiguar golpes y estaba terriblemente fatigada… Pero no caería, no aun.

—¡Ataca demonios!

Escucho la voz de su "Entrenador" a lo lejos. Sasuke estaba bajo un árbol descansando mientras ella sudaba como animal tratando de volver a un estado físico que le permitiera ser útil en el campo de batalla. Aun así no podía quejarse, las cosas estaban marchando espléndidamente comparado con sus primeras horas junto a él… ¡El primer día había sido el infierno en persona!, no era capaz ni de esquivar ni de atacar, lo único que hacía era recibir golpes casi haciendo imitación de un saco de boxeo y como lo supuso el chico pelinegro no tuvo compasión. De qué demonios hablaba, ¿Eso era lo que buscaba no?

El Segundo día fue un poco mejor… ¡Si a recibir la mitad de los golpes del día anterior podías llamarle "Mejor"! … En fin, este era su tercer día y por lo menos en dos horas no había recibido nada, pero tampoco era capaz de contraatacar y eso la estaba cabreando.

No, para ser sinceros no le cabreaba el hecho de no ser capaz de entrenar como la gente, le cabreaba saber que a menos de 20 metros la persona más odiable del jodido mundo probablemente se estaba riendo a carcajadas de ella. ¡Era humillante para un shinobi encontrar en ese estado! ¿No se suponía que era la alumna de un Sannin? ¡Pues esto era jodidamente perfecto! Hasta un Gennin la superaba en habilidades físicas…

Se movió hacia el bosque, sigilosamente entre los arboles buscando una posición estratégica para poder acabar con esto de una puta vez. Si no servía cuerpo a cuerpo lo haría caer en una trampa. Los golpes rudos aun eran lo suyo, el control del chakra era algo que no perdías con los años.

Pero por supuesto el clon era casi tan bueno como el original y la descubrió en el aleteo de un picaflor… Casi tan fácil como hacerle una broma a Naruto. No la golpeo esta vez, simplemente se dedico a neutralizarla y dejarla tragando tierra.

Igual de humillante.

—Suficiente. —Escucho la seductora voz masculina acercándose a paso lento, se habló a sí mismo y uno de ellos desapareció en una nube de humo.

Despego su rostro lentamente del suelo jadeando, trato de ponerse de pie con dignidad sabiendo que él la observaba, sin embargo, sus piernas no dieron abasto…. Se cayó casi tan rápido como trato de pararse, mientras Sasuke enarcaba una ceja en estado de burla.

16 horas…

Dieciséis horas llevaba entrenando sin descansar, estaba hambrienta y con un aspecto terrible. Rodo sobre el suelo hasta quedar de espaldas al cielo, sintiendo como una pequeña ráfaga nocturna acariciaba su rostro relajándola… Cerró sus ojos brevemente… No era su intención quedarse dormida, solo cinco minutos de descanso no le hacían daño a nadie. ¡Y que Sasuke se jodiera! Estaba al límite de su resistencia…

.-

.-

.-

* * *

><p>Así que se había dormido… La chica de cabellos rosados estaba profundamente dormida en el suelo y nisiquera se inmuto en demostrarle que aún le quedaba orgullo… Vaaaaaaale, tal vez se había pasado un poco, hacerla entrenar tantas horas seguidas no era precisamente algo muy pedagógico de su parte. Y era por eso que el destino lo había convertido en ninja y no en profesor. ¡Probablemente los niños sangrarían con él!<p>

Pero era un mal necesario, uno demasiado necesario. Tenía solo una semana para poner a Sakura al nivel de un equipo Jounin y la verdad es que las cosas no estaban marchando sobre rosas, la chica probablemente no había pisado tierra desde hace más de un año, con suerte podía defenderse de ataques enemigos y si llevaba una rutina de entrenamiento común la matarían apenas rozar el país del Rayo… Por otro lado no podía estar concentrado en una misión pensando en la seguridad de Sakura. Este jodido entrenamiento era un beneficio para ambos, para la seguridad física de Sakura y para la seguridad mental suya.

La observo dormir tranquilamente, con sus facciones relajadas y su respirar tranquilo… Si ella dormida el no podía hacer nada, así que sin otra mejor idea ni pasatiempo se sento a su lado sigilosamente para no despertarle. La chica se removió un tanto pero siguió en el mismo estado de hace dos segundos.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus crueles labios. Era dura, dura y orgullosa. Aunque no pudo luchar contra el cansancio obligo a su cuerpo y a su mente a resistir más de medio día solo para demostrarle que era una mujer de armas tomar. Y hasta cierto punto no necesitaba hacerlo, él sabía desde algún tiempo que Sakura era probablemente la mujer más fuerte y orgullosa que conocería en todo su absoputa vida. Su carácter, su fortaleza y su perseverancia la hacían única entre mil mujeres y aunque nunca se lo reconocería en voz alta, no era necesario decirlo. Todos lo sabían.

Sasuke trato de mirar los arboles o las estrellas, a la oruga que iba subiendo vigorozamente el árbol o a las flores lila que estaban frente a él. ¡Pero nada funcionada! Su mente, sus ojos y su jodido cuerpo reaccionaban frente a un factor común, un irritante y molesto factor rosa.

.-

.-

* * *

><p><strong>2.-<strong>

**_Esta oscuro…_**

Muy oscuro…

Trato de descifrar donde se encontraba mirando los alrededores, pero la noche no dejaba ver con claridad ningún objeto… Movió sus manos en un intento de saber si estaba viva, y le respondieron de la manera adecuada… Pero era extraño, era como estar en tu cuerpo pero no ser consciente de ello, eran movimientos mecánicos limitados.

Se encontraba en el mismo bosque, probablemente se había quedado dormida y Sasuke se había marchado, de todos modos el igual debía de estar cansado y hambriento

¡Jo! Pero pudo haberte despertado…

Dah, eso era mucho pedir, los modales no figuraban en su personalidad. Y si los tuviera dudaba que los utilizara con ella, el odio era mutuo después de todo.

Los arboles se removieron ruidosamente, era ese tipo de signos que a cualquier persona la haría entrar en alerta y colocarse en una posición defensiva a la espera del peligro. Pero de nuevo estaba la sensación extraña, su cuerpo se movió por si solo sin responder a las órdenes de ella. Miraba como caminaba lentamente y a la vez deseaba no hacerlo… Ahí, ahí fuera había peligro, podía sentir el hedor de la sangre picar su nariz… Podía sentir como una energía de dolor flotaba en el ambiente haciendo el bosque un espacio lúgubre y lleno de tristeza.

Un destello llamo su atención esta vez su cuerpo si le hizo caso, había una flor… Una orquídea lila, perfumada y hermosa. Tenía pequeñas gotas de sangre en sus pétalos mas externos…

¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

—¿Está muerta?

Una voz masculina retumbo frente a ella y el paisaje poco a poco se iba aclarando…

—¡Claro que no! Esta haciéndose la victima para que le dejes ir.

Otra voz la acompañaba, sonaba furiosa y terrorífica. Y sollozos, llenos de dolor y miseria, miro hacia el piso y vio una diminuta mujer desnuda. Su piel estaba amoratada y rojiza, probablemente la habían golpeado en varias oportunidades. Aun así existía belleza en ella, su cabello era largo y rubio y…

Habían cinco hombres a su alrededor, no visualizo con precisión sus rostros… Pero si la insignia… Eran de Amegakure, vestían ropas negras y sus cuerpos eran enormes.

—Que haremos con ella

—Está claro, pero no aun… No aun ¿Verdad preciosa?

El que se veía como el más agresivo de todos ellos, la tomo de las piernas y la arrastro por el suelo… Estaba quitándose los pantalones mientras la chica gritaba y se removía tratando de quitárselo de encima. Sakura quiso moverse, quiso ayudarla, quiso consolarla y decirle que todo pasaría y estaría bien, pero su cuerpo se negaba… No respondía.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el tipo la estaba castigando por haberle golpeado con una de sus rodillas… Le estaba marcando su nombre en abdomen mientras la sostenía del cuello con su mano derecha. En un intento de asfixiarla para amenazarla

La chica aullaba, rogaba clemencia a los dioses. Preguntaba porque le pasaba eso a ella y Sakura solo podía observar… En lo que parecieron eones ella volteo la cabeza y le miro fijamente a los ojos. Eran dos hermosos pozos azules sin vida. Ellos, los cinco hijos de puta le habían arrebatado la vida.

.-

.-

* * *

><p>—¡Ino!<p>

Esta vez su cuerpo se movió tan rápido como se lo ordeno, pero ya no estaba de pie. Estaba tumbada y alguien estaba sentado a su lado. Acumulo chakra rápidamente en su mano derecha, moviéndose para atrapar a quien sea que le estaba haciendo daño a Ino. Sus ojos estaban nublados por el sueño y las pequeñas lagrimas que rogaban por no salir. No era indicado llorar frente al enemigo. ¡Ella les haría llorar a ellos!. Ella les haría gritar y rogar como lo hicieron con la rubia…

Tomo del cuello al enemigo quien se vio sorprendido y descolocado por su reacción

—¡Sakura!

La noche no la dejaba ver quién era, no le dejaba ver el rostro del hijo de puta… Pero la voz le era familiar… Ya no podía detenerse, su cuerpo estaba adrenalínico y su golpe iba directo al causante de toda la ira acumulada en dos años… El problema es que se estaba equivocando de persona.

Sasuke fue rápido, la situación fue demasiado sorpresiva para evitar un daño colateral, pero él era lo suficientemente veloz como para controlar la sobrevivencia de ambos. Detuvo el puño de Sakura con las manos mientras que con la espalda apoyada en un viejo árbol contrarrestaba la fuerza que ella estaba enviando… El tronco se partió a la mitad pero logro mantenerse quieto en su posición para no salir más lejos de lo presupuestado… Sus manos eran otra historia. El dolor que sentía era jodidamente terrible, probablemente había fracturado alguno de sus huesos y la sangre corría por sus antebrazos siguiendo el camino proveniente de su piel descarnada. Con la mano sana tomo a la chica de la cintura y le miro directamente a los ojos con el Sharingan activo. Sakura no estaba con él en ese momento, su mente estaba en otra parte. Probablemente en una pesadilla, era importante que volviera a la realidad y reconociera donde se encontraba y con quien. Que no estuviera en sus mejores condiciones físicas no quería decir que fuese débil, probablemente aun era capaz de matarlo y con mayor razón en ese estado perturbado. Lo cierto es que lo único que podría confirmarle a ella que confiara en la persona frente suyo eran las aspas rojas únicas en su persona.

—Sakura, mírame.

Su voz bajo dos tonos sobre lo habitual siendo más tranquila… Al parecer había surtido efecto, ella le miraba directamente y se veía confusa… Adolorida, agonizante… Algo la había atormentado. Sus ojos expresaban una mezcla de sentimientos que el pudo percibir fácilmente… Después de todo vivió muchos años con ellos… La ira, la venganza, la soledad y el rencor lo acompañaron en sus decisiones, en sus errores y por el resto de su vida.

—Yo… Tuve una pesadilla. —Dijo la chica rosa con voz estrangulada.

—Hn.

Quito de sus ojos el color rojo y le miro fijamente buscando algún tipo de herida o lesión en su persona… Pero la muchacha estaba intacta. Probablemte lo único que delataba su estado eran esos grandes ojos jades.

—¿Qué clase de pesadilla? —Se animo a preguntarle. Lo que escucho antes del impacto fue el nombre de su mejor amiga. El resto era historia. —¿Porque llamaste a Yamanaka?.

Ella pareció perturbada por la pregunta y trato de alejarse de el, sin embargo, no se lo permitió. Ejerció fuerza sobre su cintura y la acerco más hacia si mismo para poder controlarla con mayor facilidad.

—No es nada importante —Dijo ella cabreada—¡Déjame en paz!

—Probablemente me fracturaste el brazo izquierdo… —Odio hacer eso con ella en un momento tan difícil, se le veía voluble y frágil. Al borde de abismo, pero era necesario. Le miro con toda la seriedad que fue capaz  
>—Necesito una jodida explicación. ¿No crees?<p>

En un torbellino de bipolaridad, paso de la rabia a la vergüenza y su voz titubeo unos segundos —Te confundí con alguien más.

—¿Con quién? —Su voz sonó exigente. Pero le importo un carajo, quería respuestas. Ahora.

Se acerco mas a ella si era posible dándole a entender que no se marcharía hasta que aclarasen el asunto —Con… el enemigo… —Respondió casi en un suspiro, nerviosa por la cercanía.

—La nombraste —Tan cerca de ella, podía percibir ese sutil y delicado olor a rosas y pétalos. —Dijiste su nombre. ¿Dónde está Yamanaka?

Sakura ladeo la cabeza tratando de inventar una excusa razonable que la dejara salir aireada del asunto. No quería que Sasuke se enterara de sus traumas, menos aun algo tan delicado en su vida, ¿Para qué le contarías una terrible memoria a alguien que le importaba un jodido pepino las personas involucradas?  
>El problema es que si ella había nombrado a su mejor amiga. Ni todos los santos juntos la salvarían del interrogatorio Uchiha y estaba convencida que el siempre obtenía la información que quería. Los Sannin también los entrenaban para ello y Probablemte Orochimaru hizo énfasis en esa jodida faceta más de lo que Tsunade la entreno en evadirla… Su única salida era una distracción, algo lo suficientemente potente que le permitiera noquearlo unos segundo mientras ella se marchaba lo más lejos posible durante un lapsus de horas que le permitieran ensayar una mentira.<p>

La cercanía de sus cuerpos la tenía paralizada, pero no era estúpida. Aprovecho ese factor y sutilmente acorto la distancia entre ellos…

Un sacrifico necesario…

Un sabor mentolado llego a su boca y deseo sentirlo de una manera más potente, se acerco mas a Sasuke para profundizar el beso y el parecía cooperar porque sin siquiera pedírselo junto sus cuerpos hasta el límite… El pellizco sus labios probablemente sabiendo lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer… Era un pequeño castigo por su falta de coraje para responderle sus dudas. Cuando Sakura abrió su boca para reprochar. El chico azabache introdujo su lengua… ¡Pues vale! Si ella quería evadirle era su decisión, lo importante del asunto es que la huida seria provisoria. Tarde o temprano la acorralaría hasta que le contase qué diablos pasaba con ella. Pero por el momento, entre sumas y restas lo que más le convenía era seguirle el juego, de todos modos sabría la verdad y en el proceso podría sentir el tabú que era besar a su compañera de equipo… ¡Demonios! Esa mujer lo estaba llevando al borde de la pasión con un casto beso y a verdad es que no tenía intenciones de detenerse…

Pero tuvo que hacerlo, la chica había logrado su cometió dejándole absorto en otra situación más importante y así como rápidamente le entrego las llaves de cielo, le cerro de un portazo el acceso al paraíso marchándose tan rápido sus pies se lo permitieron.

Sumas y restas…

El había sumado más de lo que había restado… Y eso era jodidamente hermoso, porque él no perdía. Sasuke Uchiha nunca perdía.

.-

.-


	5. Capitulo V: Culpa

Después de siglo retomamos esta historia jaja Ojala se acuerden de mi u.u De todos modos veremos como nos va! Besitos y adoro que aun después de tanto tiempo sigan dejandome favs y reviews *-*

.-

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO<strong>

**"Amor Oscuro, Amor letal" © MISAKI-SAMA17, 2015**

**Amor oscuro, amor letal**

**Capitulo V: Culpa**

**1.-**

Daba vueltas en su habitación de una esquina a otra haciendo imitación de un animal enjaulado. Trataba de calmarse escuchando música, leyendo libros, revisando fichas clínicas o simplemente mirando por la ventana. ¿Pero de que servía? Sus cinco sentidos estaban alerta ante cualquier ruido o movimiento que proviniese del exterior o del interior de su hogar… O más bien alerta ante la aparición de cierta persona, algo así como un 1,80 de amenaza y seducción y un color negro penetrante que jodidamente quitaba el aliento.

Habían pasado seis horas desde que había escapado de Sasuke y dos desde que había llegado a casa. Había paseado por el hospital revisando como marchaba su reemplazo y supervisando a las enfermeras revoltosas que siempre causaban problemas, peleo con dos o tres de ellas para quitarse un poco la ansiedad pero ni eso funciono… Su mente seguía pendiente de Sasuke, del momento que llegara a interrogarla, de la mentira que tenía que inventar y del jodido beso que voluntariamente y sin asco le había plantado en los labios.

Ella Sakura Haruno, doctora de 18 años, sin parientes vivos, adicta a la comida chatarra, madre superiora del club "ODIEMOS A SASUKE" y porque no decirlo más neurótica que una mujer convencional había besado a quien juro cortarle la garganta por su falta de amistad y amenazas contra sus amigos y su pueblo…

_Pero si los has disfrutado…_

¡Cállate! Había sido un sacrificio por su salud mental y era todo lo que respondería respecto a ese tema. Lo único que debería pensar ahora era en una excelente artimaña para salir aireosa del radar de Sasuke y sin tanta explicación de los eventos de hace dos años atrás.

_Claro, como si fuera tan fácil explicar y omitir que tu mejor amiga estaba tres metros bajo tierra…_

Se miro la punta de sus pequeños pies con uñas rosas y suspiro tristemente —Tu habrías sabido que inventar, Ino.

Por supuesto que lo habría sabido, mentir dentro de los estándares de una persona moralmente correcta era algo bastante mal visto, pero para un ninja era un arma poderosa y provechosa… Ino era una maestra de la mentira, podía llorar a mares inventando una historia que jamás ocurrió para que su madre no la descubriera escapándose a lugares para adultos y a los siguientes segundos reírse a carcajadas de una buena broma. Y por supuesto sin necesidad de mencionar algo tan obvio trato de enseñarle esa faceta a ella, aunque Sakura tenía más el carácter de una santurrona y venia de una familia donde las mentiras eran condena, poco a poco aprendió el arte del engaño y un día alcanzo a la maestra perfeccionando sus historias y sus emociones. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió el pacto.

"_No nos mentiremos entre nosotras_" Dijo Ino

"Nunca lo he hecho" Respondió ella

La rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja "_Pues yo tampoco_"

Engañarse y traicionarse entre ellas era tabú. Pero de todos modos si lo pensabas bien, solo se tenían mutuamente en el campo de batalla y la confianza entre un equipo era crucial por lo que no caían en cosas tan desagradables y bajas…

De vuelta al presente se miro fijamente en el espejo y recordó aquellas lecciones que hace tantos años no practicaba, parte de ser una estafadora es tener perfecto control de tus emociones, el saber que decir y que cara representar que para que tus movimientos coordinen con tus falacias… Era una lástima que desde hace 24 meses su control se hiciera mierda y su talento se enterrara con la que fue su maestra y mejor amiga.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado y quito esos pensamientos tristes de su mente, medito un hecho coherente para contarle a Sasuke cuando llegara y ensayo durante diez minutos con su reflejo, cuidando cada detalle y atando cabos sueltos… Después de media hora el trabajo estaba hecho…. Solo quedaba esperar que él cruzara la puerta.

.-

.-

.-

* * *

><p><strong>2.-<strong>

Miraba fijamente la pequeña casa blanca frente a él… En realidad no era pequeña, sus habitaciones eran espaciosas y reconfortantes, tenía suficiente iluminación natural y en el patio trasero había oculto un hermoso jardín tradicional oriental.

No definitivamente la casa no era pequeña. Era como su dueña, se veía voluble y de menor tamaño debido a los edificios a su alrededor, sin embargo si te dabas el tiempo de conocerla interiormente te percatabas de lo solida que era su construcción, de mejor calidad que muchas estructuras lujosas en Konoha. Desde el exterior sus colores y su percepción se sentían fríos pero si la visitabas lograbas sentirte en un lugar absolutamente perfecto, cálido, reconfortante y lleno de vida. Pero el acceso era jodidamente limitado… Demasiado absoputamente limitado solo aquellos que eran merecedores podían ingresar a esa pequeña y engañosa casa…

_Solo los privilegiados podían conocer a la verdadera Sakura… A la que estaba más allá de esa actual fachada de indiferencia y frialdad… A la que te entregaba su calor y su cariño, a aquella Sakura fuerte y de carácter que no se dejaba pasar a llevar a pesar de que el ambiente fuese hostil…_

Definitivamente este hogar era el símil de su dueña. Y con ese pensamiento en mente fue avanzando de manera lenta entre las sombras, Sakura era escurridiza como el demonio… Después de buscarla en todos los sitios posibles supuso que ella se estaba movilizando entre distintos lugares de Konoha para evadirlo, pues bien si ella quería jugar escondidillas él la buscaría hasta hartarse como la mierda. Y lo más seguro es que después de 8 horas tendría que volver a casa…

La luz del sol se estaba escondiendo entre las montañas dando el paso a la infame luz nocturna, lo que le favorecía considerablemente para que la presa no huyera. Se paseó por el frente de la casa y con sumo cuidado miro por una de las ventanas para ver si es que ella se hallaba en el interior.

Intento con todas sus fuerzas apartar los estúpidos innecesarios y vergonzosos sentimientos de ternura. ¡Pero diablos si aquello fue imposible! Sakura se veía pequeña en aquel largo y cómodo sillón crema en el que se encontraba dormida, sus diminutos pies pintados de rosa no alcanzaban a posarse en los brazos del sillón y su pijama de franela no parecía suficiente abrigo para ella ya que con ambos brazos se abrazaba a si misma… Su cara de ángel estaba relajada y lucia la inocencia de la que hoy en día carecía y extrañaba… Entro silenciosamente por la ventana cuidando no realizar ningún ruido que despertara del profundo sueño a la chica.

Se mantuvo a dos metros de distancia, lejos… Lo más lejos posible de ella reprimiendo esa necesidad de tocar y sentir nuevamente esa suave piel entre sus dedos, aun así la distancia no fue suficiente para no percibir esa suave fragancia femenina de pétalos y sol. Y aquellas imágenes del beso volvieron a su memoria.

Sakura lo había besado para distraerlo de su objetivo principal que era interrogarla sobre la extraña actitud que tenía actualmente y porque entre sueños y ataques había nombrado a Yamanaka.

Al principio el echo le pareció raro y sin fundamentos. Sakura e Ino eran amigas de la infancia y dudaba que la rubia hiciera algo para dañar a Sakura de una manera tan terrible. Después de meditarlo durante las horas de su búsqueda dedujo que un evento traumático había sucedido en la vida de la pelirrosa y que Ino de alguna manera que no entendía estaba involucrada, demasiados hechos que el mismo había visto y no identifico antes del ataque. Se sintió como un completo un idiota por eso, llevaba meses descerebrándose por saber que había sucedido en su ausencia y la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo ¡Joder! el en carne propia sabía lo que era… Las pesadillas, la inseguridad, el romper lazos, sus ojos llenos de desesperación y frialdad.

Sakura tenía todos los signos que el tubo gran parte de su vida luego de presenciar como Itachi asesinaba a su familia, Sakura probablemente estaba en el mismo lugar que él estuvo durante años… Sola, miserable, llena de demonios y inseguridades.

_Y eso dolió como la mierda. Hasta el fondo de su alma el solo pensarlo le quemaba._

Se amputaría ambas manos y dejaría su vida de lado por evitar que ella estuviera así, y por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo de estar en lo cierto. Sentimientos de angustia se despertaron en su interior al imaginarse las miles de situaciones que ella pudo haber enfrentado sola…

_Sola, tú la abandonaste…_

Como si adivinara la dirección de sus pensamientos la chica comenzó a removerse perezosamente en el sillón, pero aun sin despertar, quedando de frente a él sus respiraciones seguían siendo tranquilas y mecánicas, pero cada cierto tiempo notaba pequeños temblores en su cuerpo. Por lo que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas quito la vista de ella y se dirigió en busca de una manta para abrigarle. Ya habría tiempo de interrogaciones y respuestas, le arropo con mantas y se sentó en el sillón frente a ella, velando sus sueños y pesadillas.

.-

.-

.-

* * *

><p><strong>3.-<strong>

Se removió con un dolor en el culo que no se lo deseaba a nadie… Bueno a Sasuke puede ser, a él le deseaba todos los dolores existentes en la tierra por tener unos labios tan jodidamente apetitosos y por ser un hijo de puta en persona. Sobre todo por lo segundo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y odio aquella asquerosa luz solar que le cegaba los ojos y se los dejaba llorosos, en un acto de rebeldía le enseño su dedo corazón a la ventana por donde se colaba el muy cabrón y se arropo hasta la cabeza con aquellas mantas que no recordaba haber sacado anoche de su closet.

—¡Jódete hijo de puta! —Oh dios le estaba hablando a una fuente de energía, estaba más chalada de lo que creía.

—Buenos días para ti también —Dijo una suave y seductora voz que conocía y le hacía temblar las piernas aunque no quisiese reconocerlo.

En micro segundos se sentó en el sillón y giro su cabeza a la dirección de dónde provenía la voz. Muy cómodo y perezoso se hallaba Sasuke Uchiha en su sala de estar, tenía los pies apoyados en la mesa de centro y los brazos tras su cabeza dejando ver sus tonificados músculos. Le miraba con diversión y arrogancia levantando aquella odiosa ceja negra.

—¡¿Que se supone que estás haciendo aquí?! —Dijo ella con irritación y cólera, Sasuke se había colado durante la noche mientras ella dormía. ¡Y se acomodaba en su hogar como si fuera bienvenido!

El aludido se limitó a cambiar de posición quedando sentado y flexionando sus brazos, su sala de estar se hacía pequeña con tan imponente presencia, y le causo un poco de gracia que en sillón se viera diminuto a su lado. Al parecer no había pasado una buena noche pues sus perfectos y atléticos miembros se veían agarrotados

—Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña se puede joder.

—El dicho no es así —Dijo ella.

—Me importa una mierda como sea —Y le dedico aquella penetrante mirada acusadora —Has huido de un entrenamiento, tenemos un día menos para ponerte en forma y has usado tretas muy bajas para huir de una conversación.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las pestañas y miro en otra dirección para detener aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos sobre su cobarde huida el día anterior. Sasuke por el contrario no pareció satisfecho con su cuasi respuesta y se levantó suspirando cansadamente para sentarse a los pies de su sillón, ambos brazos se posicionaron a ambos lados de sus piernas aun cubiertas por la manta y le miro directamente con aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos de pantera a solo centímetros de su rostro. Una vez más se sintió descubierta y desnuda, sintió como el trataba de averiguar toda su mierda y aquello la dejo desarmada, aunque odiase reconocerlo aunque odiase siquiera pensarlo él era probablemente la única persona en el mundo que podía derribar sus murallas.

Sasuke levantó casi inconscientemente una de sus manos y con sus nudillos acaricio una de sus mejillas, Sakura se derritió bajo el exquisito toque lleno de cariño que él le dedicaba y le miró fijamente a los ojos descubriendo cierta ternura en ellos. No, imposible… No se dejó engañar el probablemente estaba tratando de amortiguar el golpe.

—¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿Por qué nombraste a Yamanaka?

Sintió como su corazón crujía y se partía en mil pedazos al recordar el nombre de su amiga y el rostro del enemigo, espanto mentalmente los recuerdos, las voces, la crueldad y el dolor que presencio alguna vez y se repitió a si misma lo que debía hacer. Se repitió a sí misma la mentira que había ensayado durante horas. Evito los ojos de Sasuke y miro por sobre su hombro.

—Tuve un sueño estúpido nada más, soñé aquella vez en que Ino quiso quitarme un libro de mi estantería privada —Rodo sus ojos con acopio a todas sus fuerzas interiores, ese recuerdo era real. Alguna vez Ino había asaltado su estantería, pero de eso muchos años y probablemente no volvería a pasar —Y en el sueño me defendía mientras intentaba quitárselo. Solo fue eso. Un sueño, un muy estúpido sueño.

Se atrevió a mirar los ojos del pelinegro nuevamente y al instante se arrepintió de la estupidez que había cometido. Todo rastro de ternura y cariño se había ido y supuso que a Sasuke la había descubierto y no le agradaban las mentiras. El la miraba enfadado y casi al borde la ira, en una acto reflejo trato de separarse más del pelinegro recostándose en el sillón pero Sasuke atrapo su brazo y la mantuvo donde estaba mientras que con su otra mano tomaba con fuerza su barbilla.

—¿De verdad estas intentando mentirme? —Su voz estaba llena de cólera y sonaba peligrosa, lo había visto en ese estado antes pero nunca por algo tan pequeño como una mentira, generalmente reservaba sus arrebatos para el enemigo —De verdad estas jodiéndome de esa manera.

Sintió un pinchazo de dolor debido a la fuerza con la que él la apretaba para que no huyera y le miro con ojos suplicantes, no quería hablar del tema, no quería hablar de Ino…Ni siquiera deseada hablarle a él —Te estoy diciendo la maldita verdad. Vamos suéltame ya.

El no pareció oírla y la apretó con fuerza mientras dictaba nuevamente su pregunta —¿Dónde está Yamanaka, Sakura? ¿Qué diablos ha pasado mientras no estaba?

—¡¿Que no has oído joder?! Ya te he dicho que solo estaba soñando —Dijo ella

—Te he preguntado otra cosa. Responde. Sin mentiras. —Y un tono de amenaza quedo implícito entre ellos…

Esta vez sus palabras le atravesaron directo al corazón ¿Estaba amenazándola? Peor aún ¿Estaba exigiéndole sinceridad a ella? El, el jodido abandonador de amigos y vengador estaba pidiendo la verdad en algo que no lo competía para nada. Se percató de lo estúpida que había sido al dejarse maltratar así, quien diablos era el para tratarle de esa manera tan brusca y exigirle respuestas.

Le devolvió el juego de miraditas y le observo con odio y repulsión —¿Me estas llamando mentirosa? Tú, quien tiene el menor puto derecho de hacerlo ¿Me estas pidiendo que además confié en ti?

Vio como el rojo se apañaba de esos ojos negros y tres aspas hipnóticas giraban a su alrededor, pero ni eso logro bajar sus revoluciones. Se libró con fuerza desmedida de su agarre decidida a acabar con esta mierda, joder ni siquiera debía haber ensayado una mentira para él, Sasuke no tenía derecho a exigirle ni pedirle nada. Sasuke era pasado, un pasado que le abandono a su suerte en un momento que si tal vez hubiese se hubiese quedado la habría salvado del asqueroso destino.

—Quiero que te largues de mi casa en este instante antes que las cosas se pongan sangrientas entre nosotros —Dijo ella buscando con la mirada una posible arma en caso de que el chico se negara.

—¿Me estas amenazando? —Dijo el sorprendido y rabioso.

Sakura rió sin gracias —Las amenazas son vacías. Yo te estoy advirtiendo de lo que sucederá si sigues jodiéndome.

Se dirigió con paso decidido a abrirle las puertas de su hogar y que se lo llevara el demonio. Pero antes de alcanzar la manija de la puerta el chico la tomo nuevamente de los brazos y la acorralo contra la pared poniendo ambos brazos sus costados impidiendo su huida y pegando su cuerpo hasta que no quedara ni un espacio entre ellos.

—Ignórame, evítame, incluso omite información —Y esta vez se aseguró de agacharse hasta su altura y rozar sus narices —Pero no me mientas Sa-ku-ra, no cometas ese jodido error.

El peligro y las posibles repercusiones se extendían desde su voz —No estoy mintiendo Sa-su-ke y si lo hiciera no le veo el jodido problema. No eres alguien de confianza, no eres alguien de honor ni al que le deba algo —Le miro directamente —Tú no eres nadie.

Aún estaban viéndose fijamente y Sakura noto cierto brillo en sus ojos que la dejo desconcertada, no era posible, Sasuke carecía de aquellos sentimientos. No era posible que el sintiera dolor. El muchacho le soltó de su agarre y se dirigió a la salida dando un fuerte portazo no sin antes repetir.

—A las 5 en el mismo lugar.

Sakura medito sus palabras y recordó el entrenamiento, no tenía ninguna maldita gana de verle la cara a Sasuke en mil años… Pero era una adulta, una adulta responsable que tenía como primer deber la seguridad de su equipo, y su equipo no estaría seguro si ella no entrenaba.

Se deslizo por la pared hasta el piso en el mismo lugar que Sasuke la había dejado y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba harta de las peleas con el pelinegro y sinceramente ya no tenía fuerzas para otro enfrentamiento entre ellos, sabía que ella estaba siendo dura con el ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? Cada vez que lo veía cierta parte de resentimiento afloraba por sus poros y aunque trataba de reprimirla con todas sus fuerzas… Él muchacho se empeñaba en querer averiguar sobre partes dolorosas de su vida, entonces aparte de eso otros sentimientos salían a la superficie…

_Culpa, tu maldita culpa…_

No, no culpaba a Sasuke de lo que sucedió con Ino. De los cinco hijos de puta que fueron culpables solo quedaban dos y ella misma se encargaría de que ni su respiración fuera precedente en este mundo.  
>Culpaba a Sasuke por abandonarla, por dejarla a la deriva. Porque una pequeña vocecita en su mente le dijo durante dos años que tal vez esa tonta posibilidad de que él las hubiese encontrado antes de que todo sucediera hubiese podido ser algo real si se hubiese quedado junto a ella y sus amigos… Culpaba a Sasuke de lo que pudo haber sucedido y eso era tan inverosímil que se avergonzaba de sí misma.<br>Pequeñas lagrimas querían arrancarse de sus ojos pero no se lo permitió, no entendía hasta qué punto su resentimiento llegaba a él pero ¿Que más podían pedirle? Intentaba cada día superar los recuerdos y los horribles sentimientos que tenía en su alma, pero no podía, cualquier pretexto o excusa que pudiese salvar a Ino era válido para sentir ira y volver al pasado…

¿Pero que obtenía con eso? Nada más que dolores de cabeza y más sentimientos oscuros… Se dijo en el desorden que se había convertido su hogar y miro fijamente las mantas que estaban en el suelo. Ella se había dormido friolentamente en el sillón y era tan olvidadiza que no había traído nada para arroparse. Las opciones eran pocas y el remordimiento era mucho…

Sasuke la había abrigado mientras dormida, y eso implicaba preocupación por ella.

Se mordió la lengua y medito. Tal vez, si hiciera las paces con Sasuke las cosas mejorarían poco a poco.

_Él te pedirá la verdad…_

Si, el pediría algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a entregarle, en dos años ni amigos, interrogadores o psicólogos habían sacado una palabra de lo que sucedió… Menos aún lo haría Sasuke. Lo más irrisorio es que si alguien podría entenderla era el, que había presenciado como asesinaban a su familia... Pero el entendimiento y el consuelo no era algo que Sasuke practicara a menudo así que no le parecía una buena idea.

Intentaría por su salud mental ofrecerle una tregua, pero dudaba que las cosas terminaran bien.

Este sería definitivamente un gran día de mierda…

.-

.-

.-

* * *

><p>Siguiente cap: Dentro de una semana o un poco mas<p>

De a poquito vamos entendiendo porque Sakurilla tiene tanto sentimientos con Sasuke, tranquiiiilas que es solo una parte, ya vendran los capis amorosos. Hiiiiii prontamente sabremos la historia de la boca de Sakura o de Naruto no sabemos quien caerá primero frente a la curiosidad de Sasuke !

Besillos *-*


	6. Capitulo VI: Reconciliación

_Peeeeeeeeeeeeerdooooooooooon por los tres días de más xD Lo cierto es que a veces ocurren cosas catastroficamente desesperantes :c Como que escribas el cap y se apague la laptop y no lo hallas guardado (?) Es un ejemplo, uno bien realístico de lo que paso xD_

_Bieeeen haremos nuevamente una aclaración debido a un mensaje bastante insidioso que ha llegado por MP, la verdad se que los fics no son del agrado de todo el mundo, tal vez sus temáticas o sus situaciones. Es esperable ya que yo misma he odiado libros que a todo el mundo le gustan y no creo que eso me haga mejor o peor persona..._

_Esta historia ficticia es sobre situaciones reales chicas, sobre el perdón, la reconciliación y los sentimientos que llevan a las personas a cambiar. Muchas situaciones en la vida no las controlamos ni las deseamos. Sakura nunca controlo ni deseo lo que le paso a Ino y obviamente después de ello quedo con cicatrices muy profundas y difíciles de curar... Es en este punto donde Sasuke se convierte en alguien capaz de entenderla, alguien que vivió lo mismo que ella tal vez de otro modo pero con seres que amaba... Sasuke en si no es la salvación de Sakura, es un guía en su camino que evitara que cometa sus mismos errores y que la parte mas linda de ella se salve. Eso no significa que el sea perfecto, el también deberá ver a través de sus heridas para ayudar a alguien que quiere... El también cometerá errores que harán que lo odiemos :C pero esa es la manera en que quiero plantearlo._

_Luego de esta aclaración podemos decir que si a alguien no le agrada esta historia, en serio lo lamento mucho. La vida normal no son ponys y rosas (aunque desearía que fuese así). Nos equivocamos, odiamos, decimos groserías etc. Si mi historia no te agrada, y quieres hacérmelo saber te invito a enviarme un MP pero con RESPETO y tal vez aclaremos algunos puntos. _

_Sin mas y agradeciendo a todas por sus lindo reviews y sus follows y sobre todo agradezco a la preciosa inesUchiha que siempre me da ánimos y palabras bondadosas xD INES perdoname por mi abandono :c_

_Cha cha chaaaan... Nuevo Capi.._

.-

.-

.-

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO<strong>

**"Amor Oscuro, Amor letal" © MISAKI-SAMA17, 2015**

**Amor oscuro, amor letal**

**Capítulo VI: Reconciliación**

**1.-**

04:57 p.m.

Observo a su alrededor pensando firmemente que ella no llegaría, aún faltaban tres minutos para la cita acordada... Pero Sakura acostumbraba a llegar 15 minutos antes a todos sus compromisos.

Lo sabía por costumbre, no porque la había observado.

La costumbre de obsérvala claro está. Como niño pequeño comenzó a lanzar piedras lejos de sí mismo para matar aquellos 180 segundos que quedaban para saber si realmente ella le estaba plantando. Y esperaba de todo corazón que no fuese así... Podía soportar sus gritos, sus ofensas, sus ataques y sus reproches. Incluso sus mentiras...

No, vale, las mentiras y Sakura en la misma oración definitivamente lo descolocaban y le enfurecían. La Sakura que recordaba era sincera hasta los huesos y descubrirla diciendo mentirillas aunque fuesen piadosas lo hacían sentir traicionado...

Fíjate ¡El traidor sintiéndose traicionado!

No tenía ningún derecho en exigirle sinceridad y ella se lo había dejado en claro, pero por motivos extraños y desconocidos sentía que su conexión con ella le prohibía decirse mentiras mutuamente. Él siempre le diría la verdad sin importar las consecuencias y esperaba que eso fuese reciproco...

Volvió a mirar su reloj percatándose que solo faltaba 10 segundos para que el plazo fijado venciera. Y al mismo tiempo su estómago se revolvía de ira y otras cosas extrañas que no tenia deseos en identificar... Su vista se nublaba poco a poco y se juró a si mismo que si Sakura no aparecía dentro los próximos cinco minutos se abriría camino a patadas hasta su casa y tendrían nuevamente una no muy agradable charla sobre los porque de lo que estaba ocurriendo... Pero el destino ese día fue generoso con él y con sus arrebatos, y pudo percibir ese exquisito aroma que lo atontaba durante unos segundos... Giro en sus talones y a lo lejos diviso una cabellera rosada atada en un improvisado moño caminando directamente hacia el con el ceño fruncido. Venía con botas de combate y aquella remera negra remera sin mangas que exponía demasiada piel para su propia seguridad...

"¡No sonrías como idiota!" Se dijo a si mismo

Pero entre las comisuras de sus labios la risa y el júbilo picaban por expresarse, Sakura había venido... Sin importar la discusión de la tarde ella había cumplido su palabra. Lo que significaba que tenía un amplio sentido del honor o que de verdad le importaba los compromisos que tenía con él. De todas maneras daba igual. Durante las próximas horas la tendría solo para sí mismo y ese pensamiento le llenaba hasta límites insospechados.

Frente a frente disimulo su felicidad y le miro con una expresión enfada... Aún no olvidaba sus palabras y para sorpresa de sí mismo se sentía un poco dolido por ellas.

_"Tú no eres nadie" _

En cierta forma podía comprender el odio que Sakura le profesaba, de hecho siempre espero esa reacción, pero eso no quería decir que quisiese escuchar tales palabras de su boca... Y ahora que sabía que lo afectaban se sentía más ofuscado por ello.

—Yo... Necesito hablar contigo

Le sorprendió lo cálida que se oía la voz de Sakura a pesar de que supuestamente estaba enfada con él. Y le sorprendió aún más lo mucho que había extrañado ese tono en ella, si algo detestaba eran las personas chillonas y escandalosas y aunque el carácter de ella le hacía ser un tanto molesta, en momentos de paz y tranquilidad su voz le relajaba y neutralizaba aquellas murallas que el mismo imponía para alejar al mundo...

—Que quieres —Le respondió con tono hostil, estaba feliz de verla y a punto de ver estrellas. Pero no olvidaba aquellas odiosas palabras.

La chica se miró las uñas en un intento vano de evitar su insidiosa mirada, Sasuke pudo notar que estaba nerviosa ya que movía su pie de manera errática, una pequeña muletilla que delataba el estado de ella. Luego de un tanto de espera, ella decidió levantar su vista hacia sus ojos y pudo apreciar con claridad que aquel bonito verde no irradiaba ira sino más bien arrepentimiento.

—Creo que fui... un poco dura contigo.

—Hn.

—Y quiero que hagamos las paces— Esta vez ella se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar la dificultad para pronunciar esa oración y Sasuke lejos de sentirse ofendido quedo prendado de la inocente e involuntaria acción que desataba pasiones en él.

—Dentro de cuatro días nos iremos de misión y la verdad lo mejor para ambos es llevarnos... ¿Bien?

—Porque lo dudas —Pregunto el un tanto intrigado por su tono de interrogación.

Ella le dedico una iluminada sonrisa que a diferencia de otras veces llego hasta sus ojos. Grabo a fuego ese recuerdo por si no se volvía a repetir —Dudo que alguna vez nos llevemos bien. Pero podríamos ser cordiales.

Pues la verdad él también lo dudaba ¡Pero diablos! Si alguna vez un ser iluminado le daba la oportunidad de llevarse mejor que bien con ella lo aprovecharía con creces.

—Así que… ¿Qué dices? —Dijo ella observándolo con expectación.

Medito durante algunos segundos su decisión mirando el cielo. Vale, era un engaño no tenía mucho que meditar pero las personas pensaban que él gran descendiente Uchiha aun tenia orgullo y dignidad y no deseaba contradecirles con sus verdaderas intenciones. Definitivamente sería su ruina total si la pequeña rosada se percatara de los sentimientos encontrados que tenía por ella, sentimientos que no deseaba afrontar hasta ser capaz de comprenderlos completamente.

—Está bien. —Respondió de la manera más neutral posible y a la vez decidió que era un buen momento para sacar algo de información— pero necesito que respondas una pregunta.

Esta vez todo rastro de sonrisa y calma desapareció de su angelical rostro y observo como lentamente adquiría aquella pose defensiva, de brazos cruzados y mirada sigilosa Sakura se preparaba nuevamente para un ataque y Sasuke temió haber sido idiota una vez más... Tal vez debió haberle dado algo de tiempo, que ella demostrase un poco de confianza en él. Sin embargo no deseaba andar con rodeos, él quería información y la quería ahora y mientras más tiempo pasase peor serían las cosas entre ellos si Sakura no le entregaba una pequeña recompensa por su colaboración. Se ofuscaría a niveles insospechados y la agarraría con ella nuevamente.

Sakura abrió sus preciosos labios para responderle cuando su jade mirada se posó en el poco estético vendaje en su miembro derecho. Había sido un éxito ocultarlo durante su pequeña estadía en su hogar pero al parecer ella era más observadora y a su vez él era menos perceptivo a su alrededor.

Se acercó rápidamente y tomo su mano entre las de ella deshaciendo el enredo que toscamente había intentado poner la noche anterior.

— ¿Que te ha pasado?

Sasuke frunció sus labios. El en verdad, en verdad, no quería responder. Recientemente estaban formando un camino de buenos tratos entre ellos y habían hecho las paces, no quería arruinarlo con recuerdos fastidiosos de las veces que habían discutido o de las ocasiones en que le había descubierto con la famosa pesadilla que tantos problemas le trajo.

—¿Me dirás o tendré que sonsacártelo? —Dijo ella mordazmente.

Bien, su actitud desafiante de cierta manera lo encendía y no precisamente de ira— Me golpee.

Una de sus rosadas cejas se alzó insolentemente— No me digas. Tu piel esta desgarrada.

—Me golpearon —Admitió él lentamente esperando que esa respuesta fuese suficiente y que ella pasase por alto quien había sido.

Sakura le miro en blanco y cuando el reconocimiento llego a sus ojos su expresión se volvió horrorizada— !¿Porque no me lo dijiste?! ¡Llevas un día y medio con esta herida! Joder que si era mi culpa era mi deber cuidar de ti.

—Bien, no estabas muy cooperativa hace unas horas.

Soltó cuidadosamente su mano herida y le tomo de la sana conduciéndolo hasta la sombra de un árbol, le indico que se sentara apoyándose en el árbol y ella se ubicó frente a él de piernas cruzadas, poco a poco retiro el tosco vendaje.

—No quería hacerte esto... —La mirada de ella se enfocaba en el suelo y su rostro estaba sinceramente apenado— Sé que apenas nos soportamos...

—Eso está un poco lejos de la realidad— Dijo él en un intento de animarla y al ver una pequeña sonrisa se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo, casi tanto como aprender una nueva técnica imposible.

—Tienes razón, pero me estoy cansando Sasuke entiendo que quieras saber algunas cosas, pero no puedes ir por la vida tocando temas que no son del agrado de los demás. Yo ya no quiero discutir más, tal vez nunca volvamos a ser amigos —Sintió un pequeño picor a la altura del pecho con esas palabras— pero tampoco te deseo el mal y tampoco quiero herirte o que salgas herido en una misión... Tú, aún eres algo importante para mí.

Lo último provoco un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que a él le pareció la acción más adorable en el jodido mundo. Pero fue en ese momento crucial cuando pensó que debía tomar venganza de todas sus palabras llenas de repudio, de sus ataques contra su persona cuando el solo intentaba hacer una buena acción que no era algo muy común en su carácter. Es en ese momento cuando debía hacerle sentir mal y tratar de sacarle cosas a su beneficio...

Pero al igual que ella no tenia deseos de hacerle daño... Sospechaba que quien lo hiciera saldría gravemente herido por su propia mano.

—Las he visto peores —Y era verdad, aunque Sakura golpeaba como el infierno. Se resistió a decir algo más respecto a su propuesta pero al parecer Sakura entendió que el tampoco deseaba lo mismo.

Vio como la mano delicada de ella se envolvía en el color verde típico de una medic-nin y en el preciso instante que su chackra le envolvió se relajó contra el árbol. Aun después de tantas veces que pasaba por ese proceso sentía las mismas cosquillas en su mano y la sensación de completo bienestar que normalmente sentía un drogadicto al consumir su obsesión favorita... Era paradójico que su némesis le provocase la tranquilidad que durante tantos años busco.

—¿Responderás mi pregunta o me doy por vencido? —Dijo él en un tono calmo y relajado.

Era tonto plantearle esa pregunta cuando estaba más que obvio que ella le evadiría una vez más... Pero joder que las vueltas de la vida siempre le sorprendían.

—Ataque a Kakashi —Dijo ella de manera impersonal y sombría —Y evité curar a Naruto. Estuve a punto de quitarles la vida.

.-

.-

.-

**2.-**

Sakura se mordió los labios al admitir la verdad frente a él... Y Sasuke no ayudo mucho al mirarle de esa manera tan significativa y llena de asombro.

—No entiendo —Dijo el pasmado, por supuesto que no lo entendería, Sasuke no sabía muchos de los detalles de su vida.

Sakura miro de manera ausente la mano herida de Sasuke y una vez más sintió una piedra en el pecho al ver el daño que le había causado... Trago duro sus sentimientos de culpa y siguió con el proceso de curación mientras contaba un extracto de la historia.

—No tuve buenos días dos años atrás... Y de cierta manera me desestabilice un poco —Admitió ella, por supuesto que omitiría porque había entrado en ese trance emocional, esa no era historia para el pelinegro— Intente seguir con mi rutina y durante un tiempo funciono, nuestras misiones siempre salían bien y todos llegábamos en perfecto estado...

Claro que todo salía bien, su equipo se esforzó en apoyarla y hacer más fácil el luto porque el que pasaba. Sus amigos eran verdaderamente un tesoro y era la verdadera razón por la cual intentaba protegerlos —Hace 12 meses nos enviaron a Amegakure. Se suponía que era una misión más del montón... Atrapar al criminal, golpearlo, dejarlo donde era indicado y marcharse a Konoha...  
>Pero, Naruto es un idiota. Quiso dárselas de próximo Hokague y esa mierda, por lo que supuso que era buena idea joderselos a todos solo.<p>

Si, esa fue la peor ideas de todas, pero seguía sin ser culpa del rubio ya que técnicamente la desestabilizada mental era ella, miro a Sasuke para saber si se había dormido con su historia o si se estaba riendo pero sorprendentemente estaba atento a sus palabras.

—No salió tan bien como él esperaba, le hirieron bastante y yo... No maneje bien la situación, me agobie al pensar que era algo grave e intente detener los ataques hacia Naruto. Asesine a 4 personas y lo cierto es que no me pesa, estaba defendiendo a un amigo. Cuando creí que faltaba el último...

Cuando creyó que faltaba el ultimo su neblina mental no le permitió reconocerlo, simplemente ataco como la vez que había atacado a Sasuke luego de soñar con Ino, simplemente su mente se obnubilo en la idea de que no perdería a otro ser importante de su vida y se salió de sus cabales durante minutos preciosos— Ataque a Kakashi, le di en una arteria y comenzó a desangrarse.

Trato de reprimir la última parte de su historia y la más vergonzosa pero lo cierto es que después de haber cometido nuevamente el mismo error, al atacar a Sasuke en un estado de psicosis le debía una parte de sinceridad —Cuando el momento de ira hubo pasado y mi mente asimilo lo que había hecho no fui capaz de concentrarme en algo tan estúpido y básico como curarles... Yo... creo que olvide todo lo relacionado con la medicina, solo me senté en una jodida esquina a observar la mierda que había provocado.

Sus palabras se tiñeron con auto desprecio y humillación al ser incapaz de haber nimiamente reparado el daño que había provocado. Ella una medic-nin entrenada por un Sannin y la más talentosa médico que vivía actualmente había sido incapaz de realizar un rápida intervención en su maestro y en su mejor amigo.

—Kakashi se estaba desangrando y Naruto necesitaba asistencia médica para saber qué tan dañado estaba, se suponía que mi deber era mantenerlos seguros en caso de que algo así sucediera y en vez de eso los lleve al borde. Si Sai no hubiese estado habría perdido a dos personas importantes en mi vida...

_"Nuevamente"_

Pero esa parte se la reservo para si misma.

—En cuanto volvimos a Konoha presente mi renuncia para misiones, le pedí a Tsunade que me dejara trabajo de escritorio y un puesto en el hospital. Estaba jodida... Representaba un peligro para mi equipo y nadie me aseguraba que si veía sangrar a uno de ellos nuevamente un episodio similar se repitiera. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Con cierto temor a los reproches de Sasuke levanto su mirada de donde estaba realizando la curación. Esperaba ver reproche en la mirada de él por no haberse comportado a la altura de la situación. Sin embargo en esos negros ojos fénix solo pudo distinguir comprensión.

—¿No me dirás que fui una estúpida? —Dijo ella con un hilo de voz, el tema siempre le afectaba y más aún al reconocerlo delante de alguien que también amaba a sus amigos.

—¿Alguien te dijo eso? —Pregunto el chico con un tono amenazante en su voz.

Se sintió un poco desorientada al escuchar la pregunta de él, se supone que debería estar insultándola –No.

El chico lanzo un sonoro suspiro —No eres estúpida Sakura.

—Entonces como le llamarías el atacar a tus amigos y teniendo las herramientas para salvarlos ser incapaz de hacerlo —Sus ojos estaban empañados pero ninguna lagrima escaparía de ellos. Seguían mirándose fijamente por lo que obviamente Sasuke sabía que tan cerca del abismo estaba.

El pareció meditar su respuesta ya que hizo su típico tic de mirar al cielo mientras pensaba en algo —Actuaste de acuerdo a lo que creíste real, asumiste tu error y te castigaste por ello. Ya es suficiente Sakura.

La chica rosada se sintió agobiada por sus palabras y su comprensión, Sasuke de cierta manera había logrado vislumbrar el porqué de su salida de las misiones, y aunque en parte era porque quisiese proteger a su equipo la realidad era que deseaba infligirse un castigo por el error que había cometido. Joder hacia solo un año que había perdido una persona importante en su vida por sus acciones y nuevamente estaba cometiendo los mismos errores...

Ella era un peligro para los que amaba. No porque desease hacerles daño, sino porque indirectamente siempre lo lograba. Y eso no debiera ser jodidamente posible. Mientras estuviese en sus manos evitarlo lo haría. Esta vez era distinto, si Tsunade creía correcta su presencia dentro del equipo era porque realmente iban a un lugar peligroso... Solo esperada que después de un año algunos de sus traumas hubiesen sanado.

—Qué tal si… No lo logro —Se sentía aterrada de ese pensamiento— Que tal si nada ha cambiado ¿Y si otra vez sucede lo mismo?

Era una opción muy acertada… Una que se levantaba sobre su gran frente hace varios días, las personas no cambiaban de una día para otro y ella ciertamente estaba faltando a sus citas con la terapeuta desde hace algunos meses.

Aun sentados frente a frente y con la mano de él entre las suyas miro a Sasuke y por primera vez no quiso fingir fortaleza u orgullo… Solo se quedó ahí, sentada, exponiéndole sus temores pero sin mencionarlos. Y esperaba que después de su declaración el no hiciera lujo de su odiosa personalidad…

Y así fue, Sasuke mantuvo su vista fija en ella, pero en sus ojos no distinguía nada. No podía saber que diría él o que haría frente a lo que había revelado. Estaba en todo su derecho de negarse a salir a sus misiones con ella… ¡Joder! era un peligro en potencia.

Sasuke estiro su mano con gracia y elegancia hasta el costado de su rostro y con una delicadeza que nunca creyó capaz de percibir en él dejo uno de sus rebeldes mechones tras su oreja.

—No pasara de nuevo —Dijo con su voz seductora— Yo estoy aquí.

Sakura se sorprendió de sus palabras y lo miro esperanzada, aun así era demasiado bonito para ser real, Sasuke le había fallado en innumerables ocasiones y también podía fallarle ahora —Pero...

Esta vez él se exaspero y se lo hizo saber con su mirada irritada —Pero nada joder, confiaras en ti y en tu capacidad de control. Y si las cosas salen mal evitare que te dañes… O dañes a otros.

—La última vez no salió muy bien—Dijo ella observando la ahora roja cicatriz que tenía en su mano.

—La última vez estaba desprevenido —Si las miradas matasen…— Lo habría evitado de haberlo sabido antes.

Sakura se encolerizo nuevamente por su tono y frunció sus labios ¡Joder! Que hace una semana las cosas entre ellos era tirantes y ella no estaba dispuesta a compartir esa conversación con él —Pues no quiero nombrar los motivos porque los que no te lo habría dicho. Arruinaría todo el esfuerzo de mantener mi orgullo lejos.

Sasuke sonrió de manera sincera frente a su réplica y se quedó estática mirando esos hermosos hoyuelos que se formaban en su rostro. Vaaale, que ella tampoco era ciega y años atrás lo había demostrado quedando loquita por él. Sasuke era uno de los hombres más hermosos que había conocido pero aquella sonrisa lo hacía convertir la belleza en pecado.

—Deberías solo agradecer y dejar lo terca—Dijo el picándola con ese tono de superioridad suyo y su ceja alzada.

Sakura medito sus palabras y concordó con que él tenía razón, su apestoso carácter le hacía estar a la defensiva con él todo tiempo… Y en muchas ocasiones Sasuke solo había tratado de ayudarla, sin malas intenciones o con ganas de hacerle daño…

Sin pensar mucho en sus actos acerco sus pequeños dedos hasta el rostro de él. Su instinto femenino desde hacía tiempo le pedía saber si a pesar de la dureza y la fortaleza que el demostraba su piel era tan suave y tersa como se veía a simple vista… Sasuke llevaba meses tratándose con ella y era consiente que a pesar de lo que odiaba ser tocado por otros toleraba su contacto siempre. Sin importar la situación o la gravedad de sus heridas jamás se alejó de ella.

Parpadeo repetidamente casi a punto de tocar su mejilla. ¡¿Joder que estaba pensando?! Había muchas formas de agradecer a otra persona por sus acciones que no implicaban el contacto físico y menos aún con aquel que odiabas hasta hace siete horas. Se detuvo de improviso y lo miro pasmada, ¡Ahora Sasuke pensaría que estaba loca! Bueno esa era una realidad… ¡Pero aun así!...

Aun así el acerco a su rostro a su mano acortando los pocos centímetros de distancia que quedaban entre ellos. Sakura sintió su rostro caliente y avergonzado al comprobar su teoría. La piel de Sasuke era tan suave como un algodón, su piel era tibia y le causaba cosquillas en las puntas de los dedos y… No desagrado su contacto. Él se limitaba a observarla con temor en sus ojos. ¿Temor a que? A sus reacciones estaba claro, y antes de que pensara que ella trataría de hacerle algo… Dedico una pequeña caricia y un agradecimiento que salió desde el fondo de su corazón —Gracias.

El solo asintió, pero no se alejó de ella. El verlo de esa manera le recordaba a una pequeña pantera conociendo el toque humano…Sin embargo las panteras eran animales salvajes y por mucho que trataras de domesticarlas siempre seguirían sus instintos...

Con ese pensamiento en mente dejo caer su mano y escucho la enojada replica de el… Sonrió hacia sus adentros al descubrir que Sasuke no detestaba su contacto y de cierta forma le gustaba.

El volvió a su posición original y se levantó pesadamente, comenzó a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento —Tenemos que darnos prisa. Solo te quedan tres días.

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo en su acotación, el tiempo se estaba acabando y pronto se embarcarían en un proceso complicado para todos ellos, sin contar que aun debía informarle a Sai y Naruto sobre la compañía que les esperaba… Y debía verle la cara a Kakashi después de mucho tiempo. Él nunca la había culpado por lo ocurrido, siempre trato de acercarse a ella y hacerle ver que la entendía, pero Sakura no deseaba volver a tener aquella relación con su maestro. Su error había sido garrafalmente mortal, Kakashi debería apreciar más su vida y alejarse de ella.

También se levantó del piso y con pasos lentos siguió a su nuevo "maestro" antes de que la reprendiera por su lentitud, había días en que Sasuke inventaba excusas para reclamarle algo y hacerla enfadar. Unos movimientos en la esquina derecha llamaron su atención y antes de que se girara a ver de qué se trataba pudo percibir como Sasuke tomaba su cintura y la posicionada detrás de él en un intento de protegerla. Su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía un tanto enojado.

Sakura se sintió irritada por la acción. ¡Joder! que ella estaba un poco débil en los entrenamientos pero eso no le impedía ser capaz de defenderse, aún era tan mortal como otros shinobi y sinceramente la pose de macho alfa nunca le había gustado. Miro a Sasuke con cólera en los ojos y tubo que levantarse sobre las puntas de sus pies para ver a través de su hombro quien estaba frente a ellos.

—¿Neji? —Dijo sorprendida. Neji Hyuuga estaba a dos metros de ellos y le miraba enojado.

—Tenemos que hablar Haruno. —Hablo alto y claro con órdenes en su voz. Sakura se sintió mareada con tanta testosterona en el aire. Toleraba a Sasuke porque lo necesitaba, tolerar a Sasuke y a Neji en tan pequeño espacio era una tortura.

Iba a responderle alguna grosería para bajarle los humos, si creía que su estúpido apellido le daba derecho a darles ordenes estaba encantada de demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba. Ahora que Sasuke era su nuevo aliado tendría que buscar otras personas para des estresarse. Pero Sasuke le gano.

—Sakura está ocupada. Y tu tono de mierda me molesta.

Bien, Sakura salió de atrás del hombro de Sasuke y decidió que era momento de ser la voz de la razón y no la del conflicto. Sasuke no se llevaba muy bien con Neji… En realidad Sasuke no se llevaba bien con nadie más que con Naruto y a duras penas se controlaba con ella, por la rigidez que veía en su mandíbula y por sus palabras podría acertar a decir que estaba a punto de entrar en una tierna charla con un habitante de la aldea de Konoha. Si Sasuke agredía a alguien como Neji las cosas marcharían muy mal para él. Tsunade aun lo tenía amenazado para recibirlo en su aldea.

En cuanto dio un paso adelante, Sasuke la taladro con la mirada, pero si ella se dejase intimidar por él definitivamente se cambiaría de nombre y se teñiría el cabello color azul —¿Qué quieres conmigo?

—Ten-Ten—Dijo el enfadado y encolerizado

Y Sakura supo que debía deshacerse de Sasuke, golpear a Neji y usar esa habilidad de mitomanía.

.-

.-

.-


	7. Capitulo VII: Amistad y Celos

_Creo que es la primera vez que subo un capítulo a tiempo jajaj Bien esta semana gracias a todos los santos, dioses y ponys no existió ningún percance del que valga la pena contar xd_

_Quiero agradece a todas por sus lindos reviews y palabras de apoyo, por sus follows y favorite. Hacen muy feliz este pobre intento de ser humano xD Bieeeen estoy sorprendida, escribi un capi en una semana, tengo mas visitas de las que esperé nunca y un sinfín de cosillas mas :*_

_Este capitulo es muy largo, creo que el mas largo que halla escrito hasta ahora y la verdad es asi porque viene con la yapa de la próxima semana... Así es la próxima semana no tendremos cap ya que tengo cosillas que hacer y no creo que me quede mucho tiempo. De todas maneras haré el intento de escribirlo en una semana y media._

_Las invito a disfrutarlo y a dejarme reviews si les gusta *-* Enserio no sean malitas me ponen tan contenta con ello que si me dejan pocos me pondré triste :( jajajajjaja LO INTENTEEE!_

_ACTUALIZACIÓN: Tuve que bajar el cap y volverlo a subir porque tonta de mí no lo había corregido en word! Solo en el doc manager de fanfiction, que muchas veces no corrige palabras del español :c Perdonen a las que vierón el cap mal corregido *-*_

.-

.-

.-

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO<strong>

**"Amor Oscuro, Amor letal" © MISAKI-SAMA17, 2015**

**Amor oscuro, amor letal**

**Capítulo VII: Amistad y Celos**

**1.-**

Sakura miraba atentamente el panorama que tenía enfrente y pensó en pocos segundos millones de acciones y respuestas para salir de ella. Neji seguía a pasos de sí misma y de Sasuke. Les dirigía miradas de odio alternadamente a ambos, a Sasuke por ser Sasuke y a ella por... No sabía porque diablos pero lo averiguaría.

Sin embargo, una sospechaba surcaba su mente desde el momento en que Neji dijo su nombre.

_"Ten-Ten"_

La situación de Ten-Ten era delicada y confidencial por lo que era pertinente deshacerse de Sasuke lo antes posible. Era obvio que Neji estaba ahí por su indeseada paternidad y no sabía que canciones tocaba ella en el tema. Pero lo cierto es que no quería que Sasuke escuchase los secretos de su paciente y compañera.

—Necesito hablar con él —Dijo dirigiéndose al pelinegro— A solas.

Sasuke que estaba demasiado concentrado inspeccionando que Neji no fuese una amenaza para ellos, bajo su mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y evidente furia en ellos. Sabía que no le gustaba recibir órdenes y menos ser marginado de algunas situaciones, pero lo menos que necesitaba era una vieja cotilla para toda la mierda que tenía planeada decirle al heredero Hyuuga.

—¿Por favor?

Sasuke se limitó a dirigirle un gesto amenazador a Neji y un implícito _"Hablaremos después"_ a ella, dios dos pasos hacia atrás y se marchó por el mismo camino que lo había hecho antes. Cuando Sakura decidió que la distancia era la suficiente para que no oyese nada comprometedor concentro toda su atención en el reciente dolor de cabeza que había llegado a su vida.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Que diablos le metiste en la cabeza a Ten-Ten?

Ahhhh vale, con que eso era. Neji estaba enfadado porque le había sugerido a Ten-Ten que se metiera por las partes más oscuras de su cuerpo las opiniones de semejante hijo de puta. —Ni idea a que te refieres cariñito —Dijo toda inocencia y flores.

—¡¿No lo sabes?! ¡Tú le has dicho que tenga un hijo! —Encolerizado era poco, él estaba furioso.

Al verlo recordaba aquellas charlas sobre alcohólicos que solían dar en el hospital todos los años. En ellas se sugería que el primer paso para aceptar tu enfermedad era reconociendo que eras un enfermo y ese punto solía llegar cuando alguien te decía directamente en la cara la mierda en la que estaba metido, Neji no era un alcohólico pero si necesitaba aceptar cuanto antes el rollo en el que el mismo se había puesto.

—Vas a ser padre en 7 meses, acepta tu realidad.

Vio como sus ojos se tornaban blancos debido al Byakugan y su cara se enrojecía de ira—¡No vuelvas a decirlo! Yo no seré padre, menos aun de una mujer...

—¿Una mujer que? —Escupió las palabras con todo el repudio de su ser, no era su amiga ni su confidente. Se veían pocas veces y la conversación era inexistente entre ambas, pero si algo Sakura apreciaba era la solidaridad de género. Si Neji deseaba insultar a la chica en su presencia se estaba equivocando de persona.

—No es de mi clase —Paso una mano nervioso por su largo cabello castaño— No aceptare un bastardo en mi familia.

El nombrar a un inocente como bastardo por la equivocación de sus padres era simplemente intolerable para sí. Joder que culpa tenía el futuro pequeñín de los errores de un idiota de dos metros y una madre olvidadiza e irresponsable.

—Pues esa mierda debiste pensarla antes de quitarte los pantalones —Esta vez él le miro expectante por su insolencia, claro el niñito emperador no estaba acostumbrada a las faltas de respeto. _"Bienvenido a mi mundo"_ pensó para sí misma —Si quieres joderte la paternidad pues entonces hazlo, pero sospecho que vienes tan enojado porque trataste de convencerla de algo más y ella se negó. Algo que sinceramente me da asco pensar de ti.

Él se limitó a poner su rostro serio— Ten-Ten no puede tener a su hijo. Sería una vergüenza.

Lamentablemente los clanes tan antiguos como los de Neji aún se dejaban llevar por tradiciones retrogradas y sin sentido. Neji debía casarse con alguien de su misma línea sanguínea para continuar heredando niños con Byakugan o si era su decisión casarse con alguien de su clase y con un suficiente legado de poder entre sus ancestros. Técnicamente la castaña era una paria en el clan de él y probablemente sus hijos serian despreciados.

—También es tu hijo —Replico Sakura.

—Mis niños nacerán en el matrimonio y con una mujer que ame.

—¿No amas a Ten-Ten?

En ese punto pudo vislumbrar en sus castaños ojos aquel brillo de cariño y ternura que provocaba solo alguien que realmente significaba algo para ti. Sakura estaba segura que para Neji la chica era su mundo, ya que solo ella había penetrado aquel duro corazón... Pero a veces las tradiciones pesaban más en tus decisiones que los sentimientos y el amor. Neji había sido criado en una familia llena de costumbres dolorosas para sus integrantes, tuvo que madurar a temprana edad y sufrir violencia en su hogar desde pequeño... Estaba más que obvio que aun luchaba contra ello, sin embargo quien hablaba frente a ella no era Neji si no el futuro líder del clan Hyuuga.

—Ese no es el tema —dijo el con cierto dolor en su voz— Nos meterás en un problema si no intervienes, eres la única con el poder para hacerlo.

Sakura decidió que era suficiente de tan charla y palabras innecesarias. Corto por lo sano dejando en claro lo que sucedería si seguía con su idea y desistió de hacerle entender lo hermoso que era formar una familia, tristemente en aquellos momentos él solo pensaba en una opción— La interrupción de un embarazo está prohibida en la legislación de Konoha. Y como doctora jefe te prohíbo volver a hacer semejante propuesta. Nadie de mi hospital se prestara para tus perversas intenciones y sinceramente si te descubro cerca de mi paciente no responderé de mis actos.

El chico avanzo tres pasos hacia ella reduciendo su distancia y amenazándola con la mirada —Si no lo haces tú encontrare la forma.

Sakura lejos de intimidarse avanzo segura de sí misma hasta simplemente quedar a centímetros de su cuerpo, alzo su rostro con enfado y le miro con odio— Si encuentras la forma de dañar a ese bebé yo misma te cortare las pelotas y me importa una mierda de donde venga tu trasero. No me puedo creer que el gran Neji Hyuuga quiera asesinar a su propio hijo.

Él rechino sus dientes mientras decidía si atacarle o no por su grosera respuesta— Haz lo que quieras. Que mierda se podría esperar de alguien tan irresponsable como tú. En vez de proteger tanto a una desconocida debería preocuparte de intentar no dañar a tu gente.

_Eso fue un golpe bajo..._

Uno tan bajo que juro haber oído como lentamente su alma se hacía pedazos. Sakura sabía que la gran parte de los Shinobi de Konoha conocían su situación y el porqué de su salida, era bastante poco probable mantener algo así en secreto considerando que las paredes tenían oídos y sus compañeros eran unas cotillas. Aun así nunca se pasó por su cabeza que usaría esa información para insultarle o atacarle. Era simplemente cruel y desagradecido considerando las veces que le había salvado la vida a todos ellos, cada uno tenía una deuda con ella y sus manos de médico y sabía que debido a eso la respetaban y evitaban el tema.

Parpadeo repetidas veces tratando de salir de tan humillante situación, pero definitivamente era imposible ir con la frente en alto a las palabras de Neji, el solo le había dicho una verdad que ella trataba de evitar... Deicidio acabar con su patética existencia marchándose del lugar, él no merecía siquiera una respuesta o replica suya.

Un golpe duro y seco sonó demasiado cerca, Sakura se sorprendió por ello y trato de averiguar que había producido ese sonido. Una vez que miro atención pudo ver como una pequeña línea de sangre salía disparada de la nariz del muchacho castaño. Sasuke estaba frente a él y con una mano tomaba su kimono fuertemente.

Sasuke le había golpeado y roto su nariz aparentemente.

Cuando se disponía a lanzarse sobre el nuevamente, Sakura se quitó su estupor y detuvo su brazo con ambas manos. Tiro de el hacia atrás y se puso delante suyo con una mano en su masculina cadera y la otra en su muñeca. Quería sonreír al ver la cara destrozada de Neji sin embargo se limitó a detener al pelinegro antes de que fuera expulsado de la aldea por agredir gravemente a un Shinobi, Sasuke era un elemento importante y efectivo en la aldea pero aquello no quería decir que no buscarían la primera excusa para echarle... Él aun representaba un peligro para Konoha considerando su poder y su inestable carácter... Últimamente Sakura dudaba que él quisiese hacerles daño.

Sasuke echaba humo por la nariz de enojo. Su mandíbula esta tan tensa que creyó que cualquier momento se rompería los dientes y pudo como ver como sus bonitos ojos negros se teñían de un rojo escarlata.

_Sasuke estaba enojado... Mas enojado de lo que lo había visto en seis meses._

Aun así no hacía nada para echarla a un lado y volver al ataque, simplemente se mantenía en esa pose silenciosa y miraba a Neji atentamente prometiendo las penas del infierno si osaba levantarse o decir palabra alguna. Pudo sentir como el pelinegro presionaba de vuelta su mano tratando de advertirle que tenía su carácter controlado, pero si algo sabia ella era que creerle al chico sobre el control de sí mismo era como creerle a Naruto el control de su estupidez.

Neji limpio la sangre de su nariz y se disponía a atacar de vuelta importándole poco que Sakura estuviese en su camino... Y estaba de broma si pensaba que ella se lo permitiría. Acumulo rápidamente chackra en su pie derecho y dio una patada en el suelo rompiendo completamente el área, Neji tuvo que alejarse un par de metros para no caer víctima del desequilibrio de la tierra.

Frustrado miro a Sasuke— Tsunade se enterara.

—Que lo sepa. —Dijo Sasuke con voz furiosa— Y Hiashi se enterara del nuevo integrante de su familia.

Sakura se devolvió a mirarlo sintiéndose levemente traicionada... Claro, él la había defendido porque desde el principio estaba oyendo la conversación. Una sonrisa perversa surcaba sus labios y el Sharingan seguía en sus ojos, era la viva imagen del mal y ella en ese preciso instante no deseaba reprocharle nada. Era tema para más tarde o para cuando se volviera menos aterrador.

—Lárgate —Dijo ella— Y no vuelvas a acercarte a Ten-Ten, lo sabré y no te gustara lo que sucederá.

Neji la miro con odio y sin darle la espalda se marchó con pasos lentos.

Sakura lanzo un suspiro de alivio dando gracias al cielo por haberlos salvado. Había estado cerca de entrar en un conflicto sin vuelta atrás con Neji, probablemente habrían salido heridos y se hubiese culpado a Sasuke por el hecho. Se volteo y lo golpeo en el pecho con fuerza— ¡¿Estas demente?! !¿Quieres que te echen a patadas?!

Él se impresiono por sus palabras y le frunció el ceño irritado— Cuando yo te pregunto algo me golpeas y me insultas. Cuando él te insulta te limitas a mirar tus jodidos pies y agachar la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

Sakura iba a replicar inteligentemente pero se arrepintió antes de decir algo que más tarde lamentaría. Sasuke tenía razón, normalmente estaba más a la defensiva con el que con el resto del mundo y ciertamente Sasuke solo le había insultado cuando ella lo había hecho primero. Generalmente se limitaba a preguntar cosas y si no obtenía respuesta a presionar, pero nunca tuvo la intención de ser cruel como lo hizo Neji. Excepto en una ocasión, pero ella le había picado hasta llegar a ese punto.

—No sé de qué me hablas —Respondió tratando de dejar por zanjado el tema— Y no creas que olvide que estuviste a punto de firmar tu sentencia—Cruzo ambos brazos sobre su pecho en una digna imitación de su madre cuando la reprendía, Sasuke tenía un brillo divertido en los ojos pero no decía nada.

—Estas con un pie fuera de Konoha y vas por ahí golpeando a la gente, creo que tu deberías decirme que está pasando.

—Si te comportaras igual de molesta con Hyuuga cuando dijo todo esa pila de mierda no habría tenido que llegar a ese punto —Entrecerró sus negros ojos y también cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho— Técnicamente es tu culpa.

—Pues no es mi culpa que seas una cotilla, debiste haber seguido el camino amarillo directo al éxito y dejarme a mí encargarme de mis asuntos médicos —Sakura no pudo evitar hacer un puchero, él tenía razón y ella solo estaba excusándose. Si se hubiese defendido en el momento correcto Sasuke no habría intercedido por ella... Y aun así recordó algo importante.

Se acercó hasta que no quedara espacio entre ellos y tomo la cara de él entre sus manos sin pensar mucho en sus acciones, Sasuke jadeo de sorpresa y le miro directamente a los ojos mientras bajaba su cabeza unos centímetros y darle la posibilidad de quedar a la misma altura.

—Escucha bien Sasuke Uchiha —dijo ella seriamente— Absoputamente nadie puede saber del estado de Ten-Ten y menos aún de lo que quiere hacer Neji.

Sasuke frunció su ceño sin poder evitarlo y le miro de manera interrogante. Sakura sabía lo que quería decirle, inexplicablemente ellos siempre sabían lo que quería decir el otro sin muchas palabras— Neji está equivocado, pero un error lo comete cualquiera y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de cuál fue el suyo. Si alguien más sabe del niño que viene en camino los pondremos en aprietos, sé que él cambiara su actitud pero su clan es otro cuento. ¡Joder! Que tu vienes de una línea sanguínea parecida, deberías saber lo mal que se pondrán las cosas si el mundo se entera de ello. Incluso...

Sakura frunció sus labios en una línea sin querer decirlo, su madre solía aconsejarle que no prenunciara palabras indeseables ya que sin desearlo llamabas a la mala suerte.

—¿Incluso qué? —Dijo Sasuke con voz profunda y su exquisito aliento mentolado llego al rostro de ella.

—Peligran sus vidas, ella no está protegida por un clan o por el padre de su bebe y espera un heredero que puede legar un poder importante como el Byakugan, puede representar un peligro para otros o un arma para los enemigos de Konoha. Pueden matar a Ten-Ten y quitarle ese niño...

.-

.-

.-

* * *

><p><strong>2.-<strong>

Sakura atacaba a la copia de Sasuke de manera dificultosa pero efectiva. Ya no era la chiquilla asustadiza que piso tierra seis días atrás. Obviamente tampoco era una maestra de la defensa personal. Recibía, esquivaba y atacaba. Pero para él era suficiente con ello considerando que lo había logrado en tan solo una semana. Probablemente si el tiempo se los hubiese permitido Sakura estaría totalmente apta para patearle el culo a cualquier enemigo de Konoha.

Su relación iba bien y rara vez discutían. El evitaba las preguntas indiscretas y los comentarios mordaces, dentro de lo que podía exigirse a sí mismo era amable con ella dándole pequeños descansos y tiempos de comida. Y que no lo juzgaran ¡Joder! que era un esfuerzo ser amable con las personas, Sakura a cambio le regalaba pequeñas y radiantes sonrisas que le daban por pagado el tiempo que invertía en sus entrenamientos. Aunque a veces... extrañaba su carácter explosivo y gruñón por lo que cada cierto tiempo solía pasarse con sus críticas hacia el entrenamiento o simplemente hacia cualquier cosa que a ella le molestara. Y valla que lo divertía ver esa chispa de rabia en sus ojos o sus divertidos comentarios con respecto a él.

La vio neutralizar a su enemigo en el piso con su arma. Miro en dirección donde él se encontraba resguardándose del atardecer y luego soltó a la copia mientras le hacia una seña de que detuvieran el entrenamiento unos minutos. Probablemente deseaba descansar o tomar agua, llevaba aproximadamente dos horas seguidas esquivando a la copia por lo que Sasuke compasivamente obedeció su deseo.

Sakura camino hacia su lugar de descanso y se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado mientras buscaba entre sus cosas la tierna botella de conejitos rosa en la que llevaba el vital líquido. Era una contradicción andante, a veces podía ser una mujer de carácter y madura que podía enfrentar cualquier situación y persona sin pesarle mucho sus palabras o acciones. Y luego la veías con objetos llenos de animales tiernos y colores pastel... Joder ¿Quién la entendía?. El enserio que deseaba hacerlo pero cuando veía cosas como esta un pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzaba a acosarlo y desistía de la idea, "_A Sakura solo debes quererla_" había dicho Naruto una vez, "_Comprenderla solo te traerá problemas y arrugas_". Aunque fuese un idiota, en algunas ocasiones era un idiota sabio.

—Estoy en mi limite —Dijo ella mientras se recostaba contra una roca, su coleta estaba desordenada y ligeros mechones se arrancaban para invadir su angelical y sonrojado rostro, el sudor perlaba su piel y hacia que la remera se ciñera más de lo sanamente permitido, mientras sus piernas se veían temblorosas por el esfuerzo. Su respiración aún no se estabilizaba y era errática. Sasuke supuso que así se vería ella luego de una maratón sexual y el pensamiento calentó su sangre a puntos que de verdad eran ilícitos pensar de una mujer.

—¿Hasta qué hora entrenaremos hoy? —Dijo Sakura mientras le dedicaba esa mirada inocente que ni siquiera imaginaba los sucios pensamientos que tenía con ella.

—Es suficiente —Respondió tratando de desenfocar a su traicionera imaginación. Necesitaba alejarse de ella cuanto antes, su voluntad tenia limites como todo en este mundo y estaba flaqueando cuando la veía de esa manera.

Sakura recogió sus cosas mientras un entusiasmo que no había visto en ella se instalaba en su sonrisa y en sus ojos. Sasuke dedujo que se trataba de su merecido descanso. Dios que hasta él se hartaría con un entrenamiento de casi 12 horas.  
>La vio voltearse para dirigirse a su casa y sin embargo solo alcanzo a dar dos pasos y se volvió hacia el nuevamente —¿Te iras a casa ahora? ¿O seguirás entrenando?<p>

Sasuke la observo atentamente para saber que responder, Sakura simplemente miraba sobre su hombro evitando sus ojos y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho uno de sus dedos palpitaba rápidamente—Me iré —Respondió el.

—Podríamos caminar juntos —Hablo ella rápidamente— Si quieres.

Sasuke sintió una pequeña vibración a la altura de su estómago al oír esas palabras. Sakura quería pasar más tiempo con el... Y ni siquiera había tenido que someterla a ello. Se obligó a sí mismo a no expresar su entusiasmo y omitió cualquier tipo de comentario —Vamos.

Desde aquel día en que había sucedido el altercado con Neji Sakura se mostraba más amable con él. Y aunque tratase de mentir y convencerse a sí mismo que había actuado para sacar provecho de la situación lo cierto es que lo había echo por instinto. Llevaba meses soportando las miradas indiscretas sobre su persona y los comentarios desagradables, ciertamente no le afectaban en lo más mínimo y frente a ellos solo los ignoraba o les dirigía miradas de odio para que apartasen de su camino. Sin embargo alguna vez no fue así... Alguna vez cuando era pequeño y oía rumores sobre la masacre de su familia o el traidor de su hermano la ira burbujeaba en su interior y las ganas de destruir todo eran cada vez más grandes. No hace falta decir que paso más adelante... Su destino ya estaba escrito. Y muchas veces dedujo que a pesar de lo que sus amigos intentaron hacer por él, para guiarle por otro camino y no el de la venganza, no pudo con ellos. El mismo muro que había creado para omitir la mierda que comentaban de su familia y que aquello no le afectara, le había impedido confiar en ellos completamente y dejarles entrar en su vida.  
>Al oír el asqueroso comentario de Neji recordó aquella ira y aquel dolor. Y odio al bastardo por poner a Sakura en aquella posición, odio a toda Konoha porque probablemente más de una vez Sakura había tenido que escuchar la mierda sobre lo que había pasado. Odio a todo el jodido mundo porque tarde o temprano ella también crearía la muralla y se sumiría en el infierno que él estuvo tantos años.<p>

Y en ese momento prometió al cielo y a quien sea que lo escuchase desde el que no dejaría que ella sintiese ira o las temibles ganas de destrucción por ello. Sakura era un ser de luz, un ser puro. No era justo que tuviera un alma tan podrida como la suya solo porque nadie la protegió a tiempo. No era justo que su destino se escribiese al igual que el suyo porque nadie comprendió lo que pasaba...

Hasta ahora solo conocía la historia tras su deserción como Shinobi, faltaba la parte del porque había caído en aquel estado, la parte de porque tenía pesadillas con Ino. Si Sakura pensaba que olvidaría las partes faltantes... Estaba completa y jodidamente equivocada.

—Si caminas más rápido tal vez no nos congelemos

Tenía razón, el clima no los acompañaba en los entrenamientos y últimamente las tardes eran polares. Vio como Sakura sacaba un abrigo rosa de su mochila y sonrió sin poder evitarlo... Era precavida hasta la punta de los pies, probablemente si necesitases crear una nueva forma de destruir el mundo, Sakura tendría en su bolso la literatura completa de destructores, lápiz, papel y café para que te quedases despierto... Era jodidamente increíble.

Recordó una parte importante de sus conversaciones y sabía que ella no lo había mencionado porque probablemente apropósito estaba omitiendo la respuesta —¿Le has dicho a Naruto y a Sai de la misión?

Ella detuvo sus paso rápidos y se quedó completamente estática mientras miraba al vacío, Sasuke supo inmediatamente que intentaba hacer, un gruñido de desaprobación escapo de sus labios —Mentir no es una buena idea.

Sakura miro en otra dirección evidentemente avergonzada por haber sido pillada en el acto y un tierno puchero se formó en sus labios —No entiendo como haces eso.

—¿Hacer que? —Respondió sin comprender su referencia

—Saber cuándo miento o pienso en hacerlo. Ni siquiera Ino podía saberlo.

En cuanto la oración fue pronunciada sus ojos entristecieron, aún no entendía que había sucedido entre ellas. Pero cada vez que Sakura pronunciaba su nombre o recordaba algo estúpido relacionado con la rubia pasaba por tres etapas: Una tristeza perceptible a kilómetros la invadía. Entonces trataba de evadir todo contacto humano para más tarde caer en la ira contra el mundo... Antes de que avanzara a la etapa de evitar todo y a todos distrajo su mente con algo más.

—Tienes una muletilla cuando mientes, sin darte cuenta tu mirada queda fija en algún objeto y haces palpitar tus dedos sobre tus muslos —Lo había notado la primera vez que fue testigo de cómo evadía una de las invitaciones de Naruto, Sakura era una mentirosilla experta. Y sin poder comprenderlo aún él sabía cuándo era sincera o cuando usaba tetras —Debes evitarlo si quieres que funcione.

Sakura le miro sorprendida y al parecer había olvidado el tema con Ino ya que en sus ojos no vislumbraba pena ni remordimientos —Pero... Yo creí que nadie se percataba de ello. Entonces si dejo de hacerlo tú...

—Poco probable —Respondió y sin poder evitarlo levanto una de sus manos y golpeo su frente con los dedos en una tierna imitación de su hermano fallecido —Siempre sabré si mientes.

Sakura estaba irritada frente a la revelación y le miro enfadada mientras mordía su labio inferior. Esa acción despertó levemente sentimientos encontrados en él. Sus labios eran hermosos, rosados y suaves y por experiencias pasadas tenía conocimiento de que sabían a limón y fresas. La perfecta combinación agridulce, y ella simplemente se dedicaba a maltratarlos. Tuvo deseos de separarlos con los suyos evitando así que siguiese mordiéndolos. Vale ¿El fin justifica los medios no? Sin embargo se contuvo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás para no hacer tonterías. Entonces recordó que él la había mordido esa vez que se habían besado... Bien, Sakura no podía maltratar sus labios, él era otro cuento.

—No se lo diré a nadie —Trato de tranquilizarla, le gustaba verla enojada pero sabía cuál eran los limites.

Ella siguió con su mirada desconfiada —Mejor hagamos un trato. Tu no se lo dices a nadie y yo prometo no mentirte nunca —Estiro su pálida mano esperando cerrar el acuerdo... Y el evidentemente se la dio. Joder que ella no sabía lo mucho que lo contentaba con ello.

—¿Se los has dicho o no?

—No. —Respondió la pelirrosa enfadada—!¿Pensaba hacerlo si?! Es solo que no los he encontrado, además entrenamos todo el día. No es como que tenga mucho tiempo de sobra.

Tres excusas en una oración. Ella definitivamente no quería decírselos —Hn.

La pelirrosa repentinamente miró su reloj y el pánico cubrió su rostro —!Joder! !Que tarde es! ¿Nos separamos aquí verdad?

Sasuke vio el cruce de caminos que indicaba que su casa estaba por el otro lado, tenía intenciones de encaminarla hasta que llegara a la seguridad de su hogar. Pero como ella no había pedido tal cosa él tampoco pensaba ofrecérselo. Tenía una pizca de orgullo aun, poco pero algo quedaba para su sobrevivencia y salud mental—Sí.

Entonces llego su parte favorita del día, Sakura se acercó sigilosamente y aun con cierta pizca de miedo de que él le rechazara... Pero qué idea más tonta.

_¿Rechazas a todos recuerdas? Ella aun no lo sabe, y si lo llega a saber estas JO-DI-DO_

Se puso de puntillas con las manos tras su espalda en un vano intento de asegurar que no buscaba hacerle daño... Acerco lentamente sus labios a su mejilla y él convoco toda su fuerza de voluntad para no voltearse y atrapar su boca. Entonces sintió el suave contacto de ella y durante dos segundos cerro sus ojos para disfrutarlo de manera más profunda y grabar totalmente este nuevo regalo de los dioses en su memoria —Nos vemos mañana.

Y como cada día Sakura se volteo y corrió en dirección a su hogar, no sabía si estaba huyendo de él o si solo deseaba llegar pronto a casa. Sin embargo independiente de cual fuese la respuesta lo mejor era dejarle ir, había sido demasiado esfuerzo el contenerse todo el día y deseaba cuanto antes echarse un polvo. Sakura era definitivamente la peor de las pruebas que había enfrentado en toda su vida.

.-

.-

.-

* * *

><p><strong>3.-<strong>

Sakura se sintió en el paraíso mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre su cuerpo. Era simplemente perfecto el asearte después de tantas horas de entrenamiento y el agua tibia relajaba sus doloridos y agarrotados músculos mejor que cualquier analgésico. Restregó su cabello con fuerza para quitar todo rastro de tierra y estar presentable para la increíble noche de películas con Sai.

Estaba emocionada por ello, hacía meses que por culpa de sus arrebatos de soledad habían dejado de lado aquellas divertidas tardes de clásicos del cine o estrenos que llegaban desde lejos a Konoha. Y los añoraba tanto que el día anterior había decidido llamarle y concretar la cita en su casa... Sai y ella tenían una relación especial y ciertamente era la única persona que jamás pregunto nada ni intento saber cosas del pasado... El simplemente se sentaba a tu lado y realizaba el mismo tipo de bromas crueles tanto si estaba bien como si estabas mal y a Sakura esa normalidad y confianza le había refrescado y agradado en días tristes.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, busco a tientas por la pared su bata de baño mientras en un tocador tenía todas las cremas necesarias para el ritual de hidratación. !Joder! Que nadie lo decida pero entrenar tan exhaustivamente te arruinaba la piel y te sacaba arrugas... Si no mira a Tsunade tenía que usar técnicas milenarias para mantenerse joven y ella no quería pasar por lo mismo.

Se aplicó cuanta crema fue necesaria y procedió a revisar las palomitas de maíz que estaban en la olla a presión. Estuvieron a punto de quemarse como cada cosa que pasaba por sus manos sin embargo por un milagro fue capaz de salvarlas y ponerlas en la fuente correspondiente. Por las rarezas de la vida cada vez que cocinaba para alguien más sus comidas estaban para chuparse los dedos. Pero anda que fuese para ella misma, el sabor amargo no se lo quitaba en días...

El timbre sonó y Sakura corrió alegremente a abrir la puerta... Después de tanto tiempo por fin estaría con Sai y todo volvería a ser como antes. Se contaría chismes y cosas que no habían sabido del otro en ese tiempo, bromearían hasta comenzar una guerra de palomitas y luego se sentarían a discutir quien apestaba más en la película... Enserio lo extrañaba... Solo que no era Sai quien estaba en la puerta, era Sasuke.

—Has olvidado tu botella de agua —Dijo el con rostro sombrío en cuanto la vio.

Sakura se sorprendió al verlo tan ofuscado con ella, se había portado bien ese día de echo habían caminado juntos a casa !¿Que maldito mosco le había picado ahora?!—Gracias —Respondió confundida

—¿Esperas a alguien? —Pregunto él de una manera lenta y cuidadosa.

Esta vez un urgente sentimiento de mentirle le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, antes lo había hecho por necesidad y ganas de ocultar información. Ahora no entendía porque deseaba hacerlo, no tenía nada de malo ver una película con tus amigos. ¿Porque su mente le hacía sentir que debía omitirle esa información a Sasuke? —Si

—A quien —Pregunto rápidamente mientras entraba a su casa a zancadas y cerraba la puerta tras de sí de manera ruidosa.

—Un amigo —Dijo dando por zanjado el tema y caminando en dirección a la cocina huyendo de su verdugo e interrogador.

—¿Que amigo? —Sasuke le siguió de cerca por el pasillo a la cocina dejándole en claro que no se marcharía hasta obtener respuestas —¿Desde cuándo invitas amigos a tu casa?

—Solo veremos una película, no es nada del otro mundo Sasuke. —Se volteo para llevar la fuente con palomitas y el resto del picadillo para comer durante la noche —Además Sai y yo no compartimos hace tiempo y...

—¿Sai? ¿Tendrás una cita con él? —Vio como Sasuke cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho y aquellos característicos músculos de él se quedaban tensos en su posición, al parecer la idea no le había agradado y Sakura frunció el ceño frente a eso ¿Que tenia de malo ver pelis con Sai? Joder que todo el mundo tenía amigos y hacia esas cosas. Que el fuese una persona antisocial no era su culpa. Le miró fijamente a los ojos y vio un tinte de ira en ellos. ¡Pues era su jodido problema! este era su día con sus amigos y ni siquiera Sasuke lo arruinaría

—¡No es una cita demonios! Que solo compartiremos un rato, hace tiempo no nos vemos.

—¿Y tiene que venir a tu casa? ¿A solas? ¿Contigo? —Su voz paso desde el profundo barítono al enojo total.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

—Todo.

—No entiendo —De verdad que no lo hacía.

—¿Te saliste del entrenamiento antes solo para perder el tiempo con semejante idiota?—Sus ojos lanzaban chispas de provocación y ella no pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo mas

—Hay cosas mas allá del entrenamiento, disfrutar con tus amigos por ejemplo.—Se cruzó de brazos también dándole una seña de que no cambiaría de opinión —Además le extraño hace tiempo no lo veo.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido más parecido al de un animal y se acercó a ella con enfado. El timbre sonó nuevamente y Sakura entro en pánico, Sai no tenía idea de su entrenamiento y si descubría a Sasuke en casa tendría que explicarle la situación. Por supuesto Sai se lo diría a Naruto y ambos se enfadarían por no contarles de la misión y por no pedirle ayuda a ellos para entrenar. Una cosa llevaría a la otra y todo el avance que había logrado con sus amigos hasta ahora y que hasta hace tiempo se pasaba por el culo se iría a la mierda. No, no deseaba perderlos por lo que rápidamente tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo escondió tras la gigante congeladora —¡Tienes que irte !ahora! —Trato de susurrar en voz baja.

Sasuke frunció sus cejas y le miro de manera sorprendida —¿Qué?

—¡Tienes que marcharte joder! Sai no puede verte aquí. Preguntara cosas que enserio no tengo deseos de responder.

Tiro de su brazo con fuerza y lo condujo por la puerta trasera que justamente estaba en la cocina, le dejo ahí para que tomase camino a casa mientras se volteaba para ir a buscar a Sai y no dejarle más tiempo en el frío de la noche. Pero no alcanzo ni a avanzar unos centímetros cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda e inmediatamente dos fuertes manos tomaron su cintura y la empujaron contra la puerta de la cocina, Sakura jadeo ante la sorpresiva invasión y el ligero golpe que dio su espalda al chocar con el muro. El cordel de su bata se desabrocho sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad de corregirlo Sasuke le tomo ambas manos para impedir su escape y al abrir sus ojos vio cómo su iracunda mirada estaba teñida de rojo.

—O te deshaces de él o yo mismo abriré la puerta. —Pudo ver con cierto temor como las venas de sus brazos estaban a punto de explotar —No te va a gustar lo que sucederá.

.-

.-

.-


	8. Capítulo VIII: Ataque de Ira

_REGALO DE DÍA VIERNES: jajaja Bien fue una semana un poco intensa llena de exámenes y pacientes... Peeeero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. GRACIAS por sus lindos reviews y por el apoyo incondicional que me dan, por sus MP sus follows y sus favorite. ¿He dicho que me hacen feliz? Claro que me hacen feliz! No saben lo que se me llena el corazón cuando vibra mi celular con una notificación de jaja Os quiero y adoro corazoncitos y este es el último capi amoroso. El próximo entramos de lleno a la misión *-*_

_**Sin mas cositas las dejo leer y con una tierna invitación a criticas o sugerencias, ustedes saben lo que opino de mejorar como fictioner, asi que díganmelo con confianza si encuentran algo mal. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO<strong>_

_**"Amor Oscuro, Amor letal" © MISAKI-SAMA17, 2015**_

**Amor oscuro, amor letal**

**Capítulo VIII: Ataque de Ira.**

**1.-**

Sai observaba el cielo nocturno y sus hermosos astros luminosos a la espera de que una pequeña y tierna cosilla rosada le abriera las puertas de su hogar. Generalmente se demoraba dos a tres minutos entre que dejaba lo que sea que estuviese haciendo y corriese a la puerta, sin embargo, esta vez estaba demorando más de lo habitual, algo así como seis minutos. Supuso que Sakura estaba bañándose o haciendo esas cosas que hacen las mujeres y les quitaban más minutos de los que debiera… Por lo que sin sospechar lo que ocurría dentro de la residencia Haruno siguió observando las estrellas.

Ese día no habían nubes ni nada por el estilo, las constelaciones estaban a la simple vista humana y sin necesidad de un telescopio o algún aparto tecnológico podías observar su belleza. Sakura solía decir que desde ellas los cuidaban aquellos que ya habían partido, aunque ciertamente era bastante poco probable que los muertos viviesen en estrellas y cuidasen de él, cada vez que ella le aseguraba que era así un calor se instalaba en su vacío corazón y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ino les cuidase desde ahí…

Sakura y el compartían una relación especial porque ambos habían amado con dolor a la misma persona. Y también ambos sufrían en silencio los acontecimientos que delimitaron su partida, nunca lo habían dicho, nunca hablaban del tema y evitaba decir su nombre. Cuando se percataron de los síntomas del otro se unieron hasta límites que solo los hermanos de sangre compartían. A veces le ocultaban a Naruto su fraternal relación para no herirlo. Existían cosas que no comprendería y no porque no quisiese, sino porque no había tenido la experiencia de perder de manera tan trágica a uno de sus amigos.

Un chirrido vino desde el frente, la puerta se abrió tan solo unos centímetros y Sakura asomo con sumo cuidado la mitad de su torso, una actitud sospechosa que inmediatamente levanto las alarmas en la cabeza de Sai. Sonrió de manera casual e hizo como si nada pasase —He traído gaseosas.

Sakura apretó sus brazos sobre su bata de baño y sonrió también, pero de manera nerviosa— Sai, cariño me alegro mucho que vinieras pero…

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —No pudo evitar preguntarle. Ella era su amiga y se notaba que no estaba bien. Más bien se notaba que le estaba ocultando algo.

—Si… ¡Quiero decir no! He tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital y yo… bueno… es que…

Le miro de manera incomoda y no se atrevió a pronunciar las palabras, seguía tartamudeando y mencionando cosas sin sentido. Pero Sai no era estúpido, tenía poca experiencia en las habilidades sociales pero reconocía cuando su presencia no era requerida— ¿Estas muy cansada?

Ella le miro seriamente apenada y asintió con su cabeza —Desearía haber avisado antes y que no llegaras hasta acá, pero...

—No hay de qué preocuparse brujita —Acaricio con cuidado su mejilla y de verdad se sintió triste por no compartir tiempo con ella, la extrañaba y era la única persona que lo hacía sentir vivo y con ganas de seguir luchando. —Entiendo lo mucho que trabajas. Puedo venir otro día.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Y grito en el proceso mirando hacía un costado. Sai frunció su ceño, Sakura de verdad estaba actuando extraño —Las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti y nada ni NADIE impedirá que estemos juntos.

—¿Estas bien?

Sakura le miro alarmada y un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo —Si, solo tengo frío.

Sai tiro de ella por instinto y le abrazo. Había leído en un libro que la mejor forma de hacer entrar en calor a una persona con inicios de hipotermia era el contacto humano. Al principio no comprendía este tipo de acciones en la gente, pero cierta rubia le había enseñado lo importante de demostrarles a los otros tu afecto y tu cariño… Sakura era todo lo que le quedaba y trataría en cada oportunidad de demostrarle lo que significaba para él. No cometería el mismo error de nuevo, Ino había perecido pensando que no era importante para él.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo y acaricio suavemente y con ternura su cabello, cualquiera pensaría que ambos compartían algo más que amistad. Pero no era así. Eran simplemente dos almas heridas que se habían encontrado y se apoyaban mutuamente, su hermandad dependía de hilos que los demás no veían. Ella era en días oscuros su cable a tierra…

El día anterior su voz le había sorprendido con una llamada y una invitación de aquellas que hace tiempo no recibía. Tenía tantas ganas de verla que mientras seguían abrazados sintió tristeza por tener que cancelar su panorama… Un escalofrió también se coló por su espina hasta llegar a la nuca, pero el motivo no era el frio. Soltó a Sakura de manera brusca y se dio vuelta buscando el origen de aquella presencia que le molestaba —¿Estás sola en casa?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Con quién diablos estaría?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —Ella estaba pálida y agitaba sus manos mientras hablaba.

Aún con alarmas alrededor de su cuerpo sospecho de su amiga con reticencia. Sakura no gritaba, de verdad algo extraño estaba pasando —Alguien está aquí. —Y eso no tenía otra posible interpretación. Joder, que era un ANBU de la rama más jodida de todo el maldito mundo. Era capaz de detectar otra presencia a kilómetros y lo que más le perturbaba era la sospecha de que era de sexo masculino. Tal vez estaban acechando a Sakura.

—¡Pero qué dices! Claro que no hay nadie más aquí. ¡Yo lo sabría! —Rápidamente comenzó a dar empujoncitos en su espalda hasta la cerca de su hogar— Cariñito te estas congelando el culo sin motivo alguno. Ve a casa, descansa y vienes dentro de algunos días a visitarme cuando el jodido… ¡Dolor de cabeza! Deje de acosarme ¿Si?

—¿Porque estas mintiéndome? Sé que hay alguien aquí, es un hombre y está enojado. Solo temo por ti.

—¡Joder Sai que no hay nadie más en esta casa aparte de mí!

—Pequeña, alguna vez fui ANBU sé de qué te estoy hablando —Y frunció el ceño enfadado —¿Qué esta pasando contigo? Creí que no nos ocultábamos cosas.

Sakura abrió su boca ofendida y sus eléctricos ojos verdes brillaron— ¡¿Cómo siquiera puedes sugerir que te estoy ocultando algo?!

Sin otra explicación junto la pequeña cerca y se fue corriendo a pies descalzos hasta la entrada de su hogar, cerró la puerta con un golpe sonoro y Sai no supo nada más de ella.

Miro a ambos lados con desconfianza, el de verdad había sentido algo en esa casa y sus alrededores. Una mirada oscura y primitiva había sido dirigida hacia él y no descansaría hasta saber la fuente de aquel extraño sentimiento.

.-

.-

.-

* * *

><p><strong>2.-<strong>

En el centro de Konoha una pequeña tienda de artículos para bebé cerraba sus puertas a las diez de la noche. Y ella en vez de entrar y comprar lo que quería o necesitaba, se daba vueltas por la plaza de juegos que estaba cerca sin atreverse a que le mirasen con curiosidad… Se supone que entrabas ahí cuando tenías hijos o estabas en cinta. Era obvio que sería raro que ella precisamente entrase a comprar zapatitos de recién nacidos.

_"Es para una amiga"_

Si, era una buena excusa solo que todos los habitantes de Konoha eran conscientes de la escasa cantidad de Kunoichis que les cuidaban y les protegían. Así que de la misma manera eran consiente de sus vidas, con quien estaban en relación, que comían y que compraban y como no… Si estaban esperando hijos.

Volvió la mirada a la tienda con tristeza. A veces deseaba ser una mujer común y silvestre sin deberle explicaciones a nadie, sin misiones y sin rango. Poder entrar a donde quisiera y comprarle cosas blancas y amarillas a su futuro bebe. No podía aun comprar rosa o azul. ¿Quién sabe que podía ser?… Niño o niña sería igual de feliz y orgullosa.

El pensar en su actual razón de ser le llevo una sonrisa a su rostro y como esas cosas involuntarias que hacían las madres llevo su mano a la altura de su estómago y se acarició de manera soñadora.

No tendría padre, pero ella se encargaría de darle amor y cariño por dos, tal vez no vivirían de lujos pero nunca les faltaría nada, y por sobre todo siempre estarían juntos y unidos como tenía que ser.

El pensar en Neji le amargo el día y dio un poco femenino gruñido al convocar su nombre. Pensaba que se querían… Después de todo el tiempo juntos y lo de los últimos meses Ten-Ten pensó que él quería algo serio con ella pero decirle a la futura madre de tu hijo "No quiero un bastardo" No es precisamente una buena forma de demostrar tu apoyo y tu amor que se supone tendrías en una relación…

Neji la había visto como una manera de pasar el tiempo sin aburrirse y eso la hería completamente, pero el sugerir siquiera que se deshiciera de su bebe para ser felices traspasaba los límites de lo permitido.

Le había abofeteado con fuerza y gracias a dios estaban en un campo abierto sin público, le grito todo lo que paso por su mente en ese momento y le amenazo con que si se volvía a acercar a ella sin importar nada buscaría la forma de destruirle. Su reputación y esa mierda que tanto le importaba sobre su clan se irían a la porra si se acercaba con esas horribles intenciones…

Se sentía sola, no confiaba en nadie y vivía con miedo… No era tonta ni ilusa, su embarazo era una amenaza para muchos. Hasta que ese niño llegase al mundo estaba en constante amenaza y las cosas se pondrían peor si heredaba la antigua técnica de su padre…

A veces odiaba ser tan tonta… Un inocente sufriría por su culpa y por sus irresponsabilidades.

Pero recordó las palabras de Sakura, mientras la médico le tendía su mano y limpiaba sus lágrimas dejo grabado a fuego lo que dijo. _"Eres una mujer valiente y una de las mejores kuniochis que ha habido en años. Esto es solo una prueba y la que más importara en toda tu vida. Cuando pereces solo quedan atrás tus acciones y tu legado, tus hijos son un legado. Demuéstrale a Neji y a este puto mundo que Ten-Ten es y será la mejor madre y ejemplo que un niño pueda tener. Demuéstrale a Neji que no lo necesitas"_

Ella definitivamente iba a ser mejor ser humano que Neji. Lucharía hasta que su cuerpo ya no fuese capaz y se marcharía de la aldea si fuese necesario. Los únicos que conocía su condición eran Sakura y Neji por lo que no haría mayor ruido si desapareciera de una día para otro. Dejo caer su mentón en su mano izquierda y siguió mirando la tienda con añoranza… Una sombra se acercaba sigilosamente tras su espalda hasta rozar su cuerpo contra el de ella, sintió su aliento cálido en sus sensibles oídos, pero no se giró a enfrentarle ni a confirmar su presencia. Ella sabía de quién se trataba… Pero trato de aparentar tranquilidad mientras su corazón saltaba de miedo.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Dijo cordial y seria.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Se puso de pie rápidamente, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo protegiendo a su bebe y echó a andar —Lo siento Neji, ya me marcho.

Pero parecía que no hablaban el mismo lenguaje, ya que el chico de ojos aperlados se cruzó en su camino impidiéndole el avance. Ten-Ten ni por asomo quiso levantar su cabeza, que ya era difícil mantenerse alejada de él. Si lo miraba… Y veía nuevamente esos falsos sentimientos caería en su juego nuevamente y las cosas se pondrían feas entre ellos. —Estas en mi camino.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces muévete —Le dirigió una mirada enfadada pero observando concentradamente la línea al horizonte, mientras con sus pies intentaba seguir avanzando —Tengo cosas que hacer, y no estas incluido en ellas.

Con suma destreza Ten-Ten logro esquivarlo por un costado y echo a correr rápidamente. No deseaba verlo ni hablarle, no deseaba saber nada de lo que sentía o pensaba.

Neji era inexistente en su futuro.

.-

.-

.-

* * *

><p><strong>3.-<strong>

Sentía como la adrenalina era liberada en su cuerpo y entraba en un trance de ira que aceleraba su pulso, su respiración y hacía temblar su cuerpo. Sus puños estaban tan presionados que sospechabas que las uñas dejarían marcas en sus palmas. Sus piernas estaban rígidas y se le dificultaba caminar.

Recordaba la cara apenada y triste de Sai como también recordaba sus estúpidas y paupérrimas excusas para echarle de su casa… Sai, su querido Sai. Quien le acompañaba en momentos difíciles, quien le hacía reír cuando quería llorar, quien estuvo todo el maldito tiempo que Sasuke no había estado… Le había negado la entrada a su hogar a uno de los seres más queridos de su vida por los caprichos de alguien que ni siquiera merecía su afecto.

Lo peor de todo es que ella no dudo en caer en su juego, simplemente acoto sus órdenes intimidada con su mirada y… aquello era jodidamente asqueroso. Había sido débil frente a Sasuke y no solo eso. Se había dejado manipular por él probablemente hiriendo los sentimientos de su mejor amigo.

La ira… la rabia… Aquellos desagradables sentimientos volvían a su cuerpo y a su mente y la llenaba de una manera indescriptible y dolorosa. No lo entendía, no entendía porque sentía aquellas cosas tan horribles por algo tan mínimo y pequeño que se solucionaba expulsando a Sasuke de su vida como castigo. Pero no era momento de entender, era momento de sacar aquello que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Y la única manera de hacerlo era desquitándose con el culpable de su trance.

En el mismo estado camino por su hogar a zancadas rápidamente buscándole, sabía que estaba en su dormitorio. Ahí le había dejado escondido para que Sai no le descubriera y ahí mismo era de donde sentía su presencia… Ellos siempre sabían dónde se encontraba el otro, el instinto nunca les mentía y odiaba tener la capacidad de que Sasuke le percibiera con tanta facilidad y ella también a él. Era una conexión que descubrieron durante la guerra, no hacía falta jutsus ni nada para ubicarse entre sí, solo lo sabían…

Una vez que cruzo el umbral de la puerta Sasuke se dio por aludido y le miro de manera desconcertada… Su cara debía ser un libro respecto a lo que tenía planeado hacer con él.

Joder que sería la primera vez que la vería en todo su capacidad de enfado. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de defenderse o impedir el ataque. Como una depredadora letal se lanzó a horcajadas sobre la cintura de él, empujo su cuerpo sobre la cama y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, no le mataría. Pero le dejaría unas lindas marcas y sensaciones de asfixia que le enseñarían a no meterse con ella de nuevo.

—¡No puedo creer que me hallas echo esto! —Grito a todo pulmón mientras seguía presionando el cuello de Sasuke. Acumulo tanto chackra en sus manos como pudo para intensificar su fuerza y siguió presionando.

Sasuke tomo sus muñecas y trato de alejarla pero fue un intento en vano… Tal vez era más veloz y hábil que ella, pero en el campo de la fortaleza física Sakura era ama y señora.

Él convoco su técnica especial mientras seguía intentando zafarse de su agarre. No utilizo sus ojos con ella y su mente estaba tan nublada que no quiso preguntarse el porqué de sus acciones. Solo importaba causarle daño.

Sasuke tomo un suspiro tan profundo que Sakura creyó que había sido el último, perdió levemente su concentración con temor de que se le pasase la mano y el aprovecho aquel momento para contraatacar con toda su fuerza. Logro bajar la presión sobre su garganta y al mismo tiempo la lanzo al costado de la cama. ¡Pero qué va! Sakura se puso de pie en milisegundos y otra vez se lanzó al ataque, esta vez con sus puños…

—¡Detente demonios! —Le grito él.

—¡Me manipulaste! —Y enserio le dolía lo que él había hecho, pensaba que de ahora en adelante se llevarían mejor, pensaba que cuando le había defendido de Neji había sido porque de verdad le importaba. Pero a la primera ocasión utilizo sus chantajes para que ella hiciese lo que más le convenía a él. Amenazó con contarle a Sai y a Naruto sobre sus entrenamientos y sus misiones sabiendo lo mucho que ellos se enojarían si se enteraban y lo mal que la pasaría al estar mal con sus amigos. Aunque seguía sin comprender porque le convenía que Sai estuviese lejos de si, Sasuke no había especificado esa parte— Creí que las cosas mejoraría. ¡Me has chantajeado de nuevo! ¡He peleado con mi mejor amigo por tu jodida culpa!

Sasuke esquivaba con destreza sus toscos golpes pero ella no se daría por vencida. Le daba igual provocarle solo un moretón que desaparecía en dos días. El dolor era dolor.

—¡Tranquilízate mujer! No me obligues a dañarte

Ese fue el colmo de los malditos colmos. Él le chantajeaba, le obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería, de paso la vio desnuda sin inmutarse por ello y ahora amenazaba con hacerle daño…

¡Pues que se joda Sasuke!

Utilizo sus piernas para lanzarse cuanta patada fuese posible. Él se vio sobrepasado y tomo una decisión bastante arriesgada considerando su estado para detener la locura en la que se encontraban… Esta vez fue Sasuke quien se lanzó con todo su peso sobre ella. Sakura se sintió aplastada e invadida por su fragancia masculina y sus movimientos se vieron notablemente limitados, en parte por la fortaleza atlética de él y por el estupor de tenerlo encima. No valía de mucho luchar, Sasuke probablemente pesaba el doble que ella y le sacaba cerca de dos cabezas de altura. Inmovilizo sus manos y sus piernas, le miró fijamente enfadado con el Sharingan en sus ojos. Se notaba que su mejilla había sido arañada y su labio sangraba ligeramente.

—¡Me tendrás que soltar algún día! ¡Y prometo arrancar tu garganta!—Siguió luchando intentando escapar, el darse por vencida no era parte de su carácter.

El seguía frunciendo su ceño y sus labios estaban presionados en una fina línea— Ya basta. —Y la orden le salió implícita— ¿Tanto importaba la cita con él?

—¡Que no era una cita! Quería verlo lo extrañaba y le deje solo por mucho tiempo. Estaba reparando el daño y tú lo has echado todo a perder.

Él sonrió de manera perversa mientras nubes de tormenta se gestaban en sus bonitos ojos— Lamento decir que no me siento culpable.

Bien, él quería que su cabeza explotara de eso estaba segura, así que le dio en el gusto y siguió contraatacando con manos y pies— ¡No entiendo tu problema con eso!

—No entiendo porque estas tan enojada.

Y seguidamente hizo la cosa más inesperada de todas, presiono más aun su cuerpo contra el suyo pero sin ahogarle o producirle asfixia, simplemente haciéndola consiente del calor que irradiaba y de lo grande que era en comparación con ella. Con lentitud descendió su cabeza hasta su cuello y dio lentas caricias con su la punta de nariz, de arriba hacia abajo y luego en pequeños círculos. Sakura gradualmente bajo su nivel de enfado hasta llegar al punto en que solo percibía las cosquillas que él provocaba, su concentración se había ido al diablo como también los desagradables sentimientos, su mente estaba completamente en blanco y su cuerpo totalmente relajado. La calidez de Sasuke y su tamaño le hacían sentir segura y que absolutamente nada había pasado. En su cuello percibía que pequeñas mariposas aleteaban en su piel provocando una sensación de paz y bienestar que hace tiempo no podía percibir. Su fragancia chocolatada y masculina la envolvía de tal manera que por mucho que intentase pensar que estaba en presencia de un enemigo no podía hacerlo… El significaba seguridad y protección y se odiaba porque su mente la traicionase de esa manera. No entendía el trance por el que había pasado, entendía que estaba enojada con Sasuke, pero no era justificación para atacarle de esa manera tan violenta…

—¿Mejor? —Dijo el con voz ronca.

Se sintió avergonzada por su conducta reprochable, sentía su rostro acalorado y enrojecido. No quiso responderle porque su boca se negaba a pronunciar palabras. Estaba mejor, no había forma de rebatir eso, pero con la mejoría llego la culpa, Sasuke se había controlado bastante con ella, no le había atacado a pesar de lo que le había hecho.

—¿Sakura? —Pregunto el nuevamente y para que dejase de preguntarle y se marchase luego asintió dos veces con su cabeza. Espero que el entendiera el gesto y supo que era así cuando le soltó con delicadeza ambas manos y se afirmó en sus codos sobre ella aun.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas —Respondió de manera suave y tímida, ¿!Ella!? ¿¡Suave!? El mundo estaba muy mal…

—En verdad no me atrevo a darte la espalda.

—No es gracioso Sasuke

—Olvídalo. —Dijo el seriamente —Yo ya lo he olvidado.

—Pero…

—Sakura —Dijo el advirtiéndole— Creo que comprobaste los límites de mi paciencia, no juegues con ella.

.-

.-

.-

* * *

><p><strong>4.-<strong>

Estaba sorprendido de sí mismo… Era bueno torturando, asesinando personas, era bueno en la guerra y en el combate, incluso según rumores era bueno en el campo sexual.

Pero nunca se imagino ser bueno calmando una crisis de Sakura, y eso le hizo sentir orgulloso e invencible. Sabía que su actitud le había hecho enojar, pero joder que hombre soportaba que otro con bulto entre las piernas entrase a la casa de una chica a solas…

_"A ti nunca te ha importado"_

No, nunca le había importado pero estaba desarrollando sentimientos nuevos y sospechaba que la protección hacia las féminas también era parte del odioso paquete… O solo se estaba mintiendo así mismo, da igual. Ni Sai, ni Naruto, ni ningún jodido hombre de masculinidad demostrada cruzaría esas puertas mientras el respirase. Podía entender porque ella se había enfadado, la mala copia de cierta manera le tranquilizaba, mientras no estuvo acompañándola el sustituto cumplió un rol importante en su vida…

Pero su ira había subido a tal nivel de locura que sospecho de manera inmediata que durante mucho tiempo ella no expresaba libremente sentimientos de enojo… Probablemente se contenía a menudo y se mordía la lengua, excepto con él.

En cuanto la vio entrar identifico la tormenta que se le venía encima y si hubiese sido cualquier otro le habría pagado con la misma moneda o dejándole a solas… Pero él era un idiota, tanto así que inmediatamente vio su reflejo en ella en aquellos tiempos donde solo importaba la venganza… Sakura necesitaba sacar su mierda por lo que la dejo golpearle y sin saber si funcionaria más tarde intento calmarla, sus conocimientos sobre contención emocional eran nulos y precarios… Pero el instinto había aflorado en ese momento y su cuerpo solo tomo el control de la situación.

Ahora se encontraban frente a frente, ella recostado bajo su cuerpo y él afirmado en sus codos para observarla mejor… No había mentido, aún tenía miedo de darle la espalda… Su cara estaba enrojecida de vergüenza, miraba alternadamente a ambos lados de la habitación evitando a toda costa el contacto con él…

—Enserio… Lo mejor es que te marches. Ya hice suficiente.

Sasuke giro su cabeza hacia un costado estudiándola profundamente —¿No crees que debería recibir algo a cambio?

Ella por fin levanto sus ojos verdes de neón y vio una tormenta de sentimientos en ellos, estaba ofuscada y contrariada… Lo sabía pero no le quito la mirada, la verdad es que si hablábamos de recibir pagos a cambio el aceptaba de todo tipo… Si se trataba de Sakura sugeriría y exigiría uno en especial. Pero se reservó el comentario, lo que menos necesitaba era ser una depravado sexual en una situación tan tensa para ella.

—Lo siento —Dijo Sakura sin moverse— Creo que es la segunda vez que me paso contigo… Deberías replantearte el estar cerca de mí.

Lo había hecho, muchas veces durante las noches o los entrenamientos se había replanteado el estar cerca de una persona que le provocaba tales sentimientos y reacciones… Había planeado alejarse y tomar distancia, las cosas se facilitaban cuando no conocías la historia que había detrás y cuando ella se esforzaba por evitarlo. Pero en su vida y dentro de sus propias metas el retroceder no existía, siempre había querido dejar límites entre ellos porque si se acercaban demasiado no era algo que fuese a dar vuelta atrás. Llegaría un momento en que su mente y su cuerpo la reclamarían como suya y estaba aterrado… Era posesivo con sus cosas, con Sakura se iría todo a la mierda, enloquecería en poco tiempo… Ella había nacido para descubrir el mundo y sociabilizar a pesar de lo que pasase ahora su propósito era el conocimiento y el ayudar a los que le necesitaban. Sasuke la quería para sí mismo, sonriendo para él y solo tocándole a él… Definitivamente era la peor idea en el mundo el planear algo a su lado. El solo destruiría lentamente el alma de la pelirrosa con su egoísmo.

Ella levanto suave y lentamente su mano izquierda con cierto temor en sus movimientos.

—¿Por qué estas asustada?

—No lo sé. —Estaba confundida y su voz tenía un pequeño tono de pánico —No quiero que te alejes de mí. Y con todo lo que he hecho es suficiente para que lo hagas.

No deseo responder eso y no lo hizo, finalmente los dedos de ella llegaron a dos centímetros de su destino. Sus labios. Aquellos geométricos nudillos estaban envueltos en chackra verde y sabía que planeaba curar el pequeño corte que aun sangraba.

Sasuke lamio sus labios para quitar todo rastro de sangre, a su paladar llego el metálico sabor y una vez más frente a su indecisión acorto el trecho que existía entre ellos. Sakura nunca debía temerle, él bajo ninguna circunstancia le dañaría o la evitaría. No importaba que sucediese.

Sus pequeños dedos suaves le acariciaron mientras sanaba la mínima herida, la verdad no iba a pedirle que usara medicina en él, pero la dejo continuar porque cualquier excusa era válida para seguir unidos. Cerro sus ojos en reflejo y cuando los abrió ella le observaba curiosa… Mierda.

—¿Qué película estaban por ver? —Pregunto para distraerla.

—Sunshine.

El levanto una ceja evidentemente divertido —¿Esa mierda?

Sakura rodo sus ojos y quito la mano de sus labios para seguir más arriba hasta su ceja —Sai ama el cine de manera obsesiva, vemos películas terribles para reírnos un rato.

—Me has hecho pasar un mal rato. Me quedare a ver tu película a modo de pago —Y lo cierto es que fue lo que quiso desde el principio. Cuando vio la comida y el sillón acomodado para dos quiso el que debía sentarse ahí con los pies de ella sobre sus mulos y masajeando sus tobillos.

Sakura frunció su ceño —No te va a gustar.

—No te pregunté eso. —Contraataco.

—No quiero verla contigo

—Pero si quieres asfixiarme. Menuda mierda ¿No? —Dijo el irritado.

Sakura le miro sorprendida y por un momento creyó con temor que nuevamente se lanzaría sobre él… Pero ella lanzo una carcajada, se reía divertida y sus ojos estaban iluminados nuevamente, no encontraba la gracia en sus palabras por lo que ella se explicó —¿No puedes evitarlo verdad?

—¿El qué?

—Ser un idiota —Y siguió riendo a sus costillas, el pequeño insulto no le molesto y aunque trato de aguantarse no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa frente al buen humor de ella. Sakura limpiaba sus ojos producto de las pequeñas lágrimas que había escapado en su mofa. —Está bien.

Sakura quiso levantarse de la cama y en el proceso también se afirmó con sus manos tras su espalda. No se percató y no alcanzo a moverse a tiempo, por lo que ambos quedaron situados a tan solo milímetros. Los labios de ella quedaron a nivel de su cuello haciendo evidente la diferencia de altura, e involuntariamente Sasuke giro sus rostros y descendió unos centímetros para quedar a la distancia que correspondía. Sakura observaba fijamente sus labios y sus parpados estaban entrecerrados, pero no se movía ni decía palabra alguna… Con él pasaba lo mismo. Solo se miraban entre ellos pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso.

_"Hazlo_" gritaba su conciencia.

Pero la de la iniciativa nuevamente era ella, y aquello le encanto… Las mujeres solían querer ser buscadas, Sakura es tan segura de sí misma que iba por lo suyo. Y era uno de los infinitos motivos por lo que le encantaba… No necesitaba una mujer sumisa a su lado, necesitaba alguien con carácter y con ganas de enfrentarle, una mujer segura y llena de alegría como de temores… En realidad simplemente necesitaba a Sakura.

Sintió la presión de sus labios contra los suyos y todo se volvió rosa. Olvido donde se encontraba y lo que se les venía en dos días más.  
>Al parecer lo de morderla era patológico, nuevamente lo hizo y a sabiendas de que abriría su preciosa boca introdujo su lengua rápidamente en ella antes de que se arrepintiera… No importo la falta de aire ni lo mucho que se estaba prolongando todo, no importo lo incomodo que se volverían las cosas más tarde o la fina línea que estaban cruzando… A cada cierto tramo escuchaba suspiros femeninos por su parte y su sabor a cerezas y limón lo invadía completamente, se intoxico con ella y quería permanecer toda la vida así… Era el jodido paraíso y no pensaba dejarlo. Sakura detuvo la velocidad de sus besos y supuso que ya no soportaba la falta de aire, había sido algo decidido y voraz a diferencia de la primera vez… Mientras ella se recuperaba no pudo evitar dar pequeños y apetitosos mordiscos en sus carnosos labios. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no sintió vergüenza ni ganas de esconder lo que estaba sintiendo, ella quiso retomar nuevamente todo el proceso y aquello le sorprendió… Pensó por leves segundo que tendría que ser más invasivo para quedarse con una dosis que le dejase satisfecho de ella. Pero si Sakura cooperaba todo se volvía más exquisito.<p>

Un fuerte sonido vino desde la cocina y ambos se separaron con pánico. Sakura le miro interrogante y Sasuke no supo que responder… Entonces abrió sus ojos exaltada y se lanzó fuera de la cama —¡He quemado la cena!

Corrió a través de la habitación y Sasuke solo pudo gemir y dejarse caer completamente en la cama en torno a su perdida…

Las malas influencias de Shikamaru lo llevaron a decir una frase estrella —Es todo tan problemático.

.-

.-

.-


	9. Capitulo IX: Demonios al ataque

_Holiiitas preciosuras *-* Esta vez me tarde un poco mas en actualizar pero como regalo para que me perdonen el capitulo es extenso ^^ Les agradezco a toooodas por sus hermosos reviews y sus palabras de apoyo y por los MP tan hermosos que me envían. Les pido perdón si a veces me demoro en contestar pero mi mente anda tan ocupada que se me va olvidando y cuando entro a FF lo recuerdo de nuevo jijiji _

_Las quiero montoncitos y me alegran los días cuando estoy triste *o* Este capitulo es un poco triste... Ya verán porque, pero era necesario para que Sakura se diera cuenta de lo mucho que Sasuke se preocupa de ella y lo degenerado que puede llegar a ser a su lado xD Déjenme hermosos reviews en agradecimiento :* Os adoro!_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO<strong>

**"Amor Oscuro, Amor letal" © MISAKI-SAMA17, 2015**

**Amor oscuro, amor letal**

**Capítulo IX: Demonios al ataque**

**1.-**

El viejo equipo 7 se encontraba nuevamente a puertas de la aldea camino a una difícil misión y esperando los retrasos y excusas paupérrimas de su maestro... Lo mismo de siempre.

La tensión se respiraba pesadamente en el ambiente y producto de ello Sakura sentía un jodido dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba en paz. Se limitó a mirar al horizonte y los árboles mientras se apoyaba en un tronco cercano, aquello le servía como distracción de las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros de equipo.

_¡Bien hecho chica! Has cabreado a los tres en pocos segundos._

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? —Sai sonaba tan enojado que su tono cortante le ponía los pelos de punta.

La realidad era que no lo había pensado. Luego de… "_El momento estrella_" con el heredero Uchiha, se sintió tan mortificada que se dedicó a evadirle y encerrarse en su hogar, evito sus visitas y entrenamientos. Debido a ello Sasuke le dedicaba miradas asesinas y llenas de odio desde de una esquina lejana. Era la primera vez que se veían desde el confuso incidente, habían pasado dos días y Sakura se dijo a si misma que lo olvidara así como probablemente Sasuke también, eran personas adultas y maduras y a veces las confusiones sucedían… Pero la realidad era otra, no lo había olvidado, por sus reacciones Sasuke tampoco.

—Estuve ocupada, no tenía tiempo de discutirlo con ustedes.

—¡Y una mierda! —Naruto también estaba molesto, y hasta cierto punto podía adquirir una posición empática y ponerse en su lugar, era jodido que tus amigos ocultaran información tan importante. —¿No tenías tiempo para avisarnos que te irías de misión con nosotros? ¡¿Después de un año, llegas como si nada sin siquiera charlar sobre lo que has pasado?!

Sakura masajeo sus sienes en un intento vano de guardar la escasa paciencia y no gritarle de vuelta al rubio —Escucha…

—No, no puedes hacernos esto. Hemos estado preocupados y te dimos tu espacio. Como acto mínimo debías hacernos saber qué te integrarías a nosotros. Ni siquiera has entrenado en estos meses, tu vida podría estar en riesgo.

Mordió su labio mirando fijamente lo interesante que era el suelo a sus pies —Yo si entrene.

Se arriesgó a levantar los ojos y observar la reacción de sus amigos. Naruto estaba con la boca abierta y sus ojos azules llenos de sorpresa, Sai por su lado trató de mantener la compostura pero sus manos presionadas a los costados de su cuerpo revelaban su evidente enfado. Naruto la señalo exageradamente mientras titubeaba —¡Tú…! ¿Tú…? ¡Tú eres increíble!

Sakura lo había visto venir. Sasuke se lo dijo y como siempre tuvo razón. Sabía que el día sería complicado y pésimamente gris. Naruto y Sai estaban eufóricos por su falta de confianza, Sasuke estaba extrañamente alejado, silencioso y no le dirigía la palabra, lo cual era perfecto a su gusto… Y aún quedaba la guinda del pastel… Tendría que mirarle la cara a Kakashi, y nuevamente trabajar juntos. Era terrible pedirle eso a alguien cuando habías puesto su vida en riesgo… Era vergonzoso y sus instintos le gritaban que saliera corriendo. Pero Sakura Haruno no daba pasos hacia atrás. Su última gota de paciencia se había acabado con los gritos de ambos. En la mañana antes de salir de casa trato de relajarse y conservar la calma, pero ciertamente su carácter agresivo le impedía dejar pasar tanto reproche.

—¡Escucha demonios! Esta situación es difícil para mí, estoy tratando de retomar mi vida lo mejor que puedo y no están ayudando. Tenía muchas cosas en mente y olvide mencionarles lo de la misión, entrene una semana con… alguien. Intentemos llevarnos bien y terminemos esto con éxito ¿sí?

—No es tan fácil bruja, traicionaste nuestra confianza. Nos mentiste en la jodida cara. No te creas que me compró tu intento de bienestar, aún no lo superas.

La mirada calculadora de Sai y los ojos azules llenos de rabia de Naruto le hicieron sentir como un insecto a punto de ser aplastado. No, no era un tema superado. No estaba ni cerca de ser un tema discutible. Trago duro alejando los pensamientos fúnebres, se había quebrado frente a Neji y Sasuke, su orgullo estaría acabado si mostraba debilidad frente a sus amigos.

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención pasarles a llevar.

—No es la primera vez que lo haces —Naruto se había acercado y lo tenía en frente —Intentamos apoyarte pero tú nos alejas.

Agacho la mirada evidentemente deprimida. Ellos siempre estaban para consolarla con sus palabras y subirle el año con pequeños actos. Y ella a cambio les gritaba, se enojaba y les mentía, no era su intención muchas veces, sus estados de ánimo cambiaban de manera errática y no podía controlar sus palabras o su indiferencia con algunas cosas. Pero eran su familia y los amaba, el ponerlos en esta situación y discutir con ellos la llevaba al borde nuevamente.

—¡Buenas equipo!

Giro su mirada y vio cómo su sensei aparecía tras una nube de humo frente a ellos. ¡Genial! Estaba con el nudo en la garganta por la discusión y ahora debía plantarle cara a quien estuvo a punto de asesinar por sus arrebatos.

Ciertamente hace un año atrás como todo maestro honorable y padre adoptivo Kakashi se acercó a su lado a explicarle que la situación no había sido su culpa. El hombre tenía un corazón gigante y ni siquiera pensó en presentar la situación frente al consejo para que Sakura fuese sacada del equipo. Pero ella tenía conciencia y miedo… mucho miedo. Acepto sus palabras y se disculpó hasta el cansancio, incluso hubo un momento en que se sintió cómoda a su lado… Pero eso no quitaba el pasado y la única manera de evitar una situación similar donde no tendrían tanta suerte era tomando distancia de ellos.

Kakashi se veía igual que siempre, con el mismo traje y la misma mascara que solo dejaba a la vista su ojo derecho. Nada en él revelaba desagrado o enojo por su presencia, su sensei le miraba fijamente mientras evaluaba porque los ánimos estaban tan tensos entre sus alumnos. Tal vez ya lo sabía, los conocía como la palma de la mano y no era muy difícil esconder su presencia y oír a escondidas.

—¿Cómo estás? —La pregunta era dirigida a ella, era obvio. A nadie más en la puta aldea le daban ataques de pánico y tenía controles regulares con un loquero.

—Bien

Se apartó del lado de sus compañeros y con destreza evadió a su sensei para tomar camino a la Zue, no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos… Era descortés hacerle eso a Kakashi después de todo lo que su maestro había echo por ella dos años atrás… Probablemente no estaría viva sin él. Pero la realidad era que no tenía ni ganas de ir a la misión, Tsunade había afirmado a pies juntos que era peligroso y buscaban a un tipo bastante jodido. Era imprescindible que ella los acompañase para asegurar mantener sus vidas a salvo.

Sakura dudaba seriamente que fuese una buena idea.

.-

.-

.-

**2.-**

Ser un maestro era una labor difícil. Para empezar el sueldo era una mierda, con suerte tenías para pagar el alquiler dentro de la aldea y los pocos ahorros que juntabas terminabas gastándolos en chucherías y regalos para motivar a tus alumnos, lo cual los muy malagradecidos no apreciaban, excepto Sakura. Ella siempre le cocinaba pasteles y dulces en agradecimiento.

Luego venía el tema de la edad, te entregaban mocosos en plena pubertad y desde dos kilómetros a la redonda podías oler las hormonas cocinándose… ¡Joder! Que trataba de mantener la distancia pero no era estúpido. Sasuke podía ser un hijo de puta serio y desagradable en persona, sus habilidades sociales eran inexistentes y aún le costaba comprender como las muchachillas de la aldea les gustaba un hombre tan inestable… Pero también tenía un corazón y desde hacía meses era evidente lo consiente que era de su compañerita de equipo. Le miraba a hurtadillas y vigilaba de cerca sus pasos, sin contar que en innumerables ocasiones lo descubrió siendo ligeramente más lento que sus enemigos e hiriéndose en el proceso. Era cosa de sumar dos más dos, si Sasuke estaba herido, Sakura tendría que curarle… El pobre diablo estaba hasta el cuello por culpa de la pelirrosa que le trataba de manera indiferente. O eso hasta un tiempo atrás.

Sakura caminaba delante del equipo evitando todo tipo de contacto con ellos. Sus pasos eran rápidos y su ceño iba fruncido, pero no mostraba ápice de enfado ni tristeza por estar nuevamente con el equipo… Se veía más bien fastidiada.

Sasuke caminaba a su lado y no le quitaba la vista de encima a la pelirrosa, sus ojos estaban negros como era lo común, Kakashi sospechaba que estaba haciendo esfuerzos enormes para controlar su genio y no dejar salir su Sharingan… Era evidente que algo había pasado entre ellos. Una sonrisa escondida se escapó de él al ver como los ojos llenos de ira de Sasuke se desviaban hacia el trasero de ella…

_¿No sería como incesto algo entre esos dos?... ¡Se criaron prácticamente juntos! Pero… ¿Quién era él para juzgar los caminos del amor?  
>Nota mental: Conversar de abejitas y preservativos con Sasuke. <em>

Después venia el jodido tema de las peleas. ¡Doble joder! Que sus pupilos eran un cóctel de mal genio. Hasta hace un tiempo pensaba que Naruto era quien ponía el equilibro siendo un chico extrovertido y feliz.

Errrrrrrrrr. Equivocado. Si las miradas fuesen corrosivas Sakura tendría un agujero gigante en la espalda y la nuca. Naruto caminaba silencioso y no decía ninguna broma en el camino, Sai estaba a su lado y tenía la misma actitud… Sus expresiones estaban tensas e irradiaban un millón de sentimientos. Ira, tristeza, traición y desconfianza. Ninguno de ellos buenos ni agradables… Había oído parte de la conversación y sus labios picaban por detener la agresión hacia Sakura. Pero no era conveniente intervenir, ellos debía arreglar asuntos y Kakashi no era quien para darle lecciones de vida, podía aconsejarlos y guiarlos por un camino moralmente correcto pero al final del día si no vivías la experiencia por ti mismo nunca aprenderías la moraleja de la historia.

Y por último estaba lo más terrible de todo el asunto. Te encariñabas. Era imposible no tener sentimientos de paternidad por aquellos chiquillos irrespetuosos y rebeldes. Tres de ellos no tenían familia mientras los entrenaba por lo que asumió un rol de guía en sus vidas aunque hubiese fracasado con aquel que más se identificaba. Sakura si tuvo una familia que la acompañase, aun así en momentos difíciles acudió a su maestro y no a sus padres.

Miro de nuevo a su chica favorita y su corazón se fragmento liberando la tristeza en él… No tenía hijos y tampoco pensaba tenerlos ¿Para qué? Esos mocosos insolentes eran su dolor de cabeza diario y su preocupación constante. De cierta forma ya se sentía padre de cuatro niños. Uno de ellos era un renegado, el otro un futuro Kage, el más nuevo un futuro líder AMBU y la única chica… La pequeña sobreprotegida del equipo… Aun no sabía qué pasaría con ella. Extrañaba a la niña dulce y frágil que alguna vez estuvo tras sus pasos intentando captarlo todo. Extrañaba su buen ánimo y sus regaños para él, sus sonrisas amables y sus cuidados cuando se lesionaba…

Extrañaba todo lo que Sakura era y secretamente se sentía escoria por no protegerla cuando más lo necesito.

El destino era una perra y la había cargado con ella de la manera más terrible y cruel que fuese posible. Estaba en una misión con otros Jounin cuando todo sucedió, en cuanto fue informado volvió a la aldea a ver el estado de su pupila… Lo oficial decía que su estado físico era perfecto y sin ninguna lesión mortal ni leve. Su estado psicológico era el problema, no tenías que ser un genio para saber que se requería un golpe duro para joder con la cabeza de un ninja y sobre todo una médico experta como ella.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar cuando la vio por primera vez luego de la tragedia… Sus ojos… Aquel bonito verde jade había sido opacado por la tristeza y bajo ellos unas ojeras amoratadas la acompañaban. Su hermosa piel nívea se había vuelto pálida y su cuerpo delgado producto de su negación a ingerir alimentos, se negaba también a salir de la cama y con suerte se cuidaba sí misma, no hablaba ni escuchaba. Simplemente… existía en esa blanca habitación de hospital. La hija que nunca tuvo había decaído en un poco de agonía y ninguno de ellos podía sacarle de ahí. Cada cierto tiempo sus ojos se enrojecían y lloraba hasta que el sueño la reclamaba… Fueron las 5 putas semanas más dolorosas de su vida, le pregunto una y otra vez si quería hablar de lo sucedido, desahogarse, recibir algún consejo o apoyo ¡Cualquier maldita cosa que la hiciera reaccionar! pero ella le dedicaba miradas perdidas y volvías a su estado de shock.  
>Su salud había decaído y Tsunade tuvo que disponer de Shizune y enviarla permanentemente a monitorear sus signos vitales, asegurándose de que no entrara en estado crítico. Durante las noches evitaba dormir, dormir significaba soñar y los sueños la llevaban a un solo recuerdo. Gritaba en entre ellos hasta que era despertada o simplemente su garganta se desgarraba, incontables veces lesiono sus cuerdas vocales y Shizune entre sollozos curaba sus heridas… Pero a ella no le importaba, no le importaba sentir dolor o cualquier tipo de sensación, lo único que parecía acaparar su atención era la ventana que daba hacia el jardín del hospital… Tiempo después se enteró que había sido construido por Ino como regalo a Konoha, estaba lleno de orquídeas lilas en fila, su flor favorita.<p>

Vio en sus acciones y en su mirada el asco y la repulsión que sentía hacia el género masculino en general… Aun después de tanto tiempo se descolocaba un poco al estar cerca de un hombre que no considerara de confianza. El primer día internada se había deshidratado de tanto vomitar en el baño de la habitación. Lo cual era inexplicable dado que sus órganos internos se encontraban en perfecto estado y no se había visto perjudicada. Tsunade preocupada ordeno observarla durante unas horas y fue cuando se dieron cuenta del motivo… Las visitas de Shikamaru y Shouji junto con la presencia de un enfermero le ponían enferma. Cada vez que uno de ellos cruzaba su vista o cualquiera que tuviese una masculinidad confirmada ella corría al baño y expulsaba las pocas comidas que tenía. No los toleraba y no los quería cerca, solo Naruto y luego de un tiempo Sai fueron permitidos cerca de ella, el resto que se pudra.

Entonces una mañana todo se jodió por completo para él y sus alumnos. Sakura llego a su límite y se descompenso, fueron tres días más de plegarias y fue cuando decidió tomar las acciones en sus manos. No soportaba verla de esa manera y se hizo cargo del asunto de una manera poco ortodoxa, aun a veces en momentos de reflexión se arrepentía de sus palabras y deseaba volver el tiempo atrás… Pero todo era válido con tal de tenerla de vuelta.

.-

.-

**-. Flash Back.-**

_Sakura se encontraba sentada en la cama y miraba por la ventana hacia afuera, estaba inmóvil y la única manera de saber que seguía consiente eran sus lentas y metódicas respiraciones. Kakashi se encontraba a su lado, sentado en una silla mientras pelaba una manzana para la merienda de su alumna… Naruto y Sai descansaban en sus hogares y él se adjudicó toda la responsabilidad de cuidarla durante las noches. Entonces intento comprobar si su teoría funcionaria. Estaba desesperado y haría cualquier cosa por traerla de vuelta._

—_¿Cuántos siguen vivos?_

_Ella le miro desconsoladamente y por primera vez en 20 días vio cierto reconocimiento en sus ojos._

—_Dos_

—_Eran cinco. ¿Qué paso con los otros?_

_Sus manos se presionaron sobre el cobertor de cama y su ceño se frunció recordando _—_¿Crees que exista un lugar después de esta vida para aquellos que dañan a los inocentes?_

_Kakashi medito una rápida respuesta sintiéndose motivado por escuchar su voz nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo _—¿_Te refieres a un infierno? _

_La pelirrosa volvió su mirada hacia él, su expresión era tensa y sus ojos coléricos _—_Están pudriéndose ahí._

_Sintió la conmoción golpeándolo y la bilis se le subió a la garganta mientras su mano derecha temblaba… Había leído el informe de cuando fue rescatada… Estuvo tres días desaparecida, cuatro cuerpos habían sido encontrados, uno pertenecía a Ino y los otros tres no habían podido ser identificados… Eran irreconocibles. Estaban colgados en tres árboles, con un kunai en cada mano. Habían sido quemados y sus rostros estaban desfigurados por golpes de puño y algún objeto contundente. Sus costillas y los muslos estaban llenos de piquetes y el tejido era necrótico, les habían inyectado veneno en las heridas para evitar procesos de curación… Los castraron a todos, el forense determino que la causa de muerte fue la abrasión de las vías respiratorias por el fuego y que probablemente la tortura duro cerca de cinco horas antes de que perecieran… Sabía que los cortes habían sido bastante impecables y quirúrgicos… Nunca imagino que ella lo había hecho._

—_Yo oí sus gritos durante días —Le miro y las lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Su tono de voz era tranquilo pero podías notar la impotencia—Yo escuche como rogaba clemencia y que acabaran con su vida pero no siguieran… con eso. Vi como la maltrataron y se entretenían marcando su cuerpo. Tenía que hacer algo…_

_Trago duro la emoción y evito que su voz sonase estrangulada —Lo sé. _

—_Entonces los hice gritar, los hice rogar clemencia… Marque sus cuerpos y les negué la compasión como se la negaron a ella. Intente soportarlo pero odiaba su llanto y sus disculpas… Debí haber aguantado más horas. Ino sufrió dos días… Ellos deberían haber sufrido el doble._

—_Se lo merecían, no has hecho nada que otros no hiciéramos _—_Y así lo creía, no admiraba la crueldad que Sakura mostro, pero el habría reaccionado igual o peor._

_Se volteo hacia él de nuevo —No soy un monstruo Kakashi, pero reí mientras ardían. O tal vez si lo soy… Estoy contaminada…_

_Se levantó de un salto de su silla no pudiendo soportar más las palabras de ella… ¡Era tan injusto! ¿Porque la miseria no golpeaba a aquellos que ya la habían sufrido o a los que se la buscaban con sus actos?… ¡¿Porque la vida tenía que agarrarla con los inocentes?! _

_La tomo de los hombros y bajo un poco su altura para estar frente a frente con ella._

—_Aún quedan dos. ¿Quieres que otra mujer pase lo mismo que Ino?_

_Sakura parpadeó efusivamente sus lágrimas y pensativamente respondido —No lo quiero._

_Tomo aliento y libero lo que más tarde sería su arrepentimiento —Entonces lucha, lucha con el dolor y enfoca tus fuerzas en impedir que suceda de nuevo. Dales caza, hazles rogar piedad, pero no sigas autodestruyéndote cuando puedes destruirlos a ellos. _

_La chica solo miraba sus pies y asentía entonces levanto sus manos y limpio su rostro con orgullo —Lo haré._

**_-. Fin Flash Back.-_**

**_.-_**

**_.-_**

Fue feliz al ver como poco a poco volvía a la vida común, Sai cocinaba para ella y luego la acompañaba en las comidas hasta que tragara el último bocado. Naruto le obligaba a vestirse y pasear por la aldea a su lado… Evitaba el bosque y todo ambiente con muchos árboles, le recordaba lo sucedido con Ino. Ellos nunca sospecharon que fue lo que paso para que la muchacha decidiera mejorar de la noche a la mañana.

El por su parte gestiono misiones fáciles para llevarla en ellas y lentamente llenarla de algo que le diese fuerzas de vida… No importaba si era el deber o las ganas de destruir algo, el solo quería salvarla de sí misma.

Fueron 8 meses de normalidad y avances, la conversación de esa noche se mantuvo en secreto y claramente el que Sakura había asesinado y torturado a ninjas de Amegakure era algo solo del conocimiento de la Hokage. Pero nada dura para siempre. Sakura cometió un error que él vio venir… Nadie que pasase por una experiencia tan traumática lograba salir sin secuelas. Sakura confundió al enemigo con el amigo durante un lapsus y todo se fue a la porra.

Intento hacerle olvidar el incidente pero fue casi como un segundo golpe, no pudo soportar el saber que había herido a su maestro y dejado a la deriva a su mejor amigo… Esta vez no intervino y respeto la distancia. Pero vigilaba sus pasos y estaba feliz con la llegada de Sasuke a su vida. El chico tenía escasa información de los acontecimientos y probablemente Sakura nunca le confesaría la verdad… Pero si alguien podía curar sus heridas era él.

El tema era si Sasuke soportaría ver a Sakura en tal estado, hoy a pesar de lo irritable que se encontraba era uno de sus mejores días. Cuando Sasuke se enterara porque Sakura había logrado sobrevivir rodarían cabezas…

La de él primero, Tsunade después.

Nada jodería más al Uchiha que saber que Sakura eligió en secreto el mismo camino que lo llevo a la ruina.

_La venganza es una putada._

Miró al Uchiha y vio como este se detenía ante su escrutinio —Hn.

—¿Crees que un vengador pueda convertirse en un salvador?

Sasuke arqueo su ceja con confusión y respondió dubitativamente —Aquellos que buscan venganza se dejan llevar por el odio, el odio no es una característica propia de un salvador.

Bien, era la primera vez que le oía hablar tanto y su respuesta era correcta hasta cierto punto —¿Crees que un vengador pueda salvar a otro del destino preparado para ellos?

Esta vez Sasuke fue más perceptivo y comenzó a observar su lenguaje corporal, el Uchiha a toda costa quería saber porque le estaban preguntado esas cosas tan filosóficas —Salvarlo del vacío.

Exacto. El odio era transitorio y la venganza siempre tenía un recorrido final. Tarde o temprano te consumía y quedabas hueco sin ningún tipo de razón más para sobrevivir. Sasuke era la excepción, él tenía lazos permanentes —Lo crees o no.

Miró al cielo —Todos los que recorren la venganza lo hacen por motivos dolorosos la mayoría fueron inocentes, ninguno de ellos merece el vacío y solo alguien que lo allá vivido intentara evitar su destino —Volvió sus ojos y le miro sinceramente —Lo creo.

Kakashi sonrió y se sintió aliviado —Respuesta correcta

.-

.-

.-

**3.-**

—Descansaremos aquí por hoy. Estamos a diez kilómetros del puente que conecta con Zue —Kakashi rasco su cabeza fastidiado —Mañana buscaremos algo más cómodo.

Sakura resoplo también incomoda, vale, eran ninjas y estaban entrenados para dormir sobre piedras. Eso no quería decir que prefiriese un saco de dormir por sobre una cama calentita y suave.

Lanzó sus cosas al suelo ignorando a todos a su alrededor. Era mejor así, estaba sugestionada y su enojo prendería con cualquier tontería más de ellos. Estaba molesta con Naruto y Sai por su falta de empatía, pero sobre todo estaba molesta con Sasuke. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? Le taladraba con la mirada pero no le dirigía palabra alguna. Tropezó con una roca y estuvo a punto de caer pero Sasuke le sujeto evitando el golpe, luego de estabilizarla la soltó mientras seguía con la ley del hielo y le hizo una seña para que fuese delante de él. Sakura sentía vergüenza por su descuido por lo que se limitó a obedecer, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien… ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que agachar la cabeza con la víbora Uchiha?!

Bufo mientras rebuscaba el bendito termo con cafeína entre sus cosas, había empacado lo suficiente para un viaje de dos semanas y también sus pastillas para dormir… No le gustaba tomarlas porque le dejaba aturdida incluso luego de despertar impidiendo que realizara sus actividades con fluidez. En días complicados cuando no soportaba las pesadillas volvía a quererlas en su mueble de dormitorio… El sueño que provocaba era tan profundo que le hacía imposible a su traicionera mente recordar imágenes desagradables durante la inconciencia.

Bien, considerando que estaba de misión y necesitaba estar al cien no debía tomarlas… Sin embargo, luego de meditarlo, no quería que sus compañeros escuchasen gritos a media noche y la llenasen con preguntas. Tal vez su equipo lo tomaría con normalidad pero Sasuke no.

Rompió dos orificios y se las trago con ayuda del café caliente, hizo una mueca frente al sabor amargo pero se obligó a tragarlas.

—¡Maldición!

Busco a Naruto a su alrededor y cuando lo ubico frente a la fogata descubrió el origen de su grosería. Se había quemado la mano mientras intentaba prender el fuego, el olor a carne quemada inundo sus fosas nasales y le perforo hasta llegar a algunos recuerdos sepultados… Sakura palideció mientras el café resbalaba de sus manos directo al suelo.

.-

—_¿Que haremos con ella? —El tipo hablaba indiferente, como si se tratara de un objeto inanimado —Así ya no sirve._

—_Si es de Konoha nos tendrán por las pelotas en pocos días, hay que deshacerse de ella y que no la encuentren… _

—_¡Shion! Enciende fuego._

_El chico llamado Shion tartamudeo mientras miraba a quien le había dado la orden —Aun está agonizando._

—_La perra morirá de todas maneras ¡Ve y hazlo!_

.-

Las náuseas le subieron por la garganta, cubrió su boca con una mano para amortiguar las arcadas y se echó a correr rápidamente tras un árbol… Devolvió todo el desayuno que Shizune había traído para ella en la mañana.

Mientras expulsaba sus entrañas, sintió manos tras de sí. Una acariciando su espalda y la otra sujetando su cabello para evitar que se ensuciara… Sus ojos se humedecieron por la fuerza ejercida y por el asqueroso recuerdo. Un efusivo flash la atravesó llenándola con los gritos de dolor de Ino aquel día. Tosió con fuerza mientras más arcadas inundaban su cuerpo.

Una toalla fue ofrecida en sus manos y limpio sus labios mortificada por la vergüenza y débil por el esfuerzo que realizo su estómago.

Miró tras de sí, Sasuke y Kakashi le sujetaron para evitar que se le doblaran las rodillas, le empujaron sobre el suelo para que descansara mientras Uchiha le tendía una barra de chocolate y Kakashi un poco de agua.

Acepto agradecida los suministros pero los dejo a un lado mientras sujetaba su cabeza entre las rodillas —Lo siento. —Estaba al borde de una crisis de pánico y tenía que controlarse. Hace tiempo que su cuerpo no reaccionaba frente a los olores, estaba peor de lo que imaginaba si aún se sentía mal por ello.

—Diste un buen espectáculo —Escucho la voz de su Sasuke —Mi parte favorita fueron los trozos de pastel sobre el piso.

Sakura levanto su cabeza y entre mareos le dedico una mueca de desagrado—Eso es asqueroso.

—Percibí olor a pan tostado —Kakashi reía —Me han dado ganas de adelantar la cena.

No lo resistió y una sonrisa rebelde avanzo por su rostro, sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban distrayendo su mente e intentar que calmar su malestar.

Vio reflejos rubios acercarse a ella sigilosamente —¿Estas bien?

Naruto sonaba reacio a hablarle, pero aun así su preocupación era evidente —Claro.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Sakura se mordió los labios intentando buscar una excusa pero Kakashi fue más veloz y le salvo el culo por millonésima vez —Es una reacción secundaria a los medicamentos para el dolor de cabeza. Sakura estaba tomándolos mientras estabas ocupado.

Naruto frunció su ceño escéptico pero finalmente cedió —Recuerdo verla.

—Y ahora necesita descansar ¿Verdad? —Su maestro estaba dando implícitamente la orden de que se recostara en algún lado.

—Yo… Quisiera dar un paseo primero, para oxigenar mi cabeza.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio mientras la evaluaba silenciosamente. Le dejo hacerlo sin reclamar ya que estaba acostumbrada a los escáneres visuales de su maestro. Él suspiro cansadamente —Esta bien. Pero no irás sola.

La actitud triunfal no la llenó por completo y miró seriamente a sus compañeros de equipo. Estaban enojados todos con ella y no se sentiría cómoda con ninguno tras sus pasos… Bueno, tal vez Sasuke… Había sido gentil, lo reconocía. Contabas con los dedos de las manos aquellos que sujetaba noblemente tu cabello mientras hacías algo tan deplorable. Le parecía extraño que él fuese tan detallistas y se percatara de las necesidades de una chica.

_Tal vez lo has juzgado un poquito mal…_

¡Cállate conciencia! Él era un hijo de puta con todas las letras y eso no sería cambiado por actitudes tiernas.

—Yo iré

Se sobresaltó por su voz oscura y le odio por ser tan considerado y ofrecerse de voluntario. No quiso mirarlo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaban hacia el bosque, si mal no había oído un arroyo se escondía unos metros más allá y se dispuso a buscarlo para refrescarse, Sasuke por su puesto seguía sus pasos de cerca.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarle de vuelta al campamento, Kakashi estaba preocupado por ella y no lo contradeciría con algo tan pequeño como la compañía de Sasuke por su seguridad… A veces era una bruja en persona, pero nunca con Kakashi, él era ciertamente el responsable de que siguiera de pie en la vida, sus amigos también. Pero ellos daban apoyo moral, Kakashi tomo acciones en sus manos por su bienestar… Aun recordaba todas las tardes que su maestro velo sus sueños en el hospital y en su casa, las noches eran una putada en ese tiempo y él se hizo cargo de que pudiera descansar las horas necesarias, consiguió a escondidas la prescripción de las pastillas y se las daba antes de dormir. No podían simplemente pedírselas a la terapeuta, le preguntaría en que consistían sus sueños y tendría que confesar el crimen que cometió y del que solo dos personas sabían.

Miro tras de sí para comprobar que Sasuke siguiese con ella —Puedes caminar a mi lado… Si quieres.

—Estoy bien aquí. —Respondió a secas aún atrás de ella sin levantar su vista.

Curiosa por su actitud ida y su expresión hambrienta siguió la línea de su mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba observando tan concentradamente… Sakura detuvo su caminar y sin poder detenerse abrió la boca sorprendida —¿Me estas mirando el trasero mientras camino?

Uchiha le dedico una pervertida sonrisa y un brillo peligroso cruzo sus ojos. No le respondió la pregunta y ella tampoco quiso saber la respuesta… Simplemente paso delante de ella con su actitud petulante y la dejo atrás.

Trago duro y comenzó a temblar nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud tan descarada de parte del sexo opuesto. Generalmente algunos de sus pacientes se pasaban de listillos en el hospital pero durante los años adquirió la destreza suficiente como para saber reaccionar con un rosario de groserías o una patada donde cuenta.

Sasuke la había dejado muda y ella se sentía como una quinceañera llegando a segunda base con su primer novio y a punto de ser descubierta por sus padres.

Se sintió avergonzada por su actitud y sus mejillas se encendieron por primera vez en siglos, mordió sus labios tentada a regresar al campamento y olvidar el tema de refrescarse. Pero esa actitud cobarde no la ayudaría en nada con su autoestima y Sasuke probablemente se reiría de ella duran mucho tiempo.

Camino a paso lento y lo más posiblemente alejada de él. Un mareo irrumpió por todo su cuerpo haciéndola sudar frío, sus andar se detuvo nuevamente y una odiosa sensación de vértigo nublo su vista. Tal vez psicológicamente no exploto frente al estímulo que desenredo su pasado… Pero físicamente no tuvo tanta suerte.

Dos fuertes y enormes brazos envolvieron su cintura y la encarcelaron evitando que cayera. El exquisito aroma a chocolate y cafeína inundo sus sentidos y a pesar del malestar sabía que estaría segura.

—Joder, sí que eres molesta —Sasuke la aprisiono contra su pecho y Sakura pudo sentir las vibraciones que producía al hablar. Extrañamente eso la reconfortaba. —¿Qué pasa?

Ignoro su pregunta y como pequeña caprichosa se dejó mimar por el bienestar que le producía tenerlo tan cerca… Incluso ella se cansaba de luchar contra sus sentimientos a veces. Y ahora que lo meditaba, después de tantos días juntos y la intimidad compartida… Lo había extrañado. De alguna manera durante esa semana él se las arregló para estar cada minuto del día cerca de ella y en lo posible manteniendo el contacto físico.

Un gruñido de desaprobación retumbo de él y Sakura se estremeció en respuesta —Si te hago una pregunta tienes que responder.

Su tono exigente no pasó desapercibido, tenía perfectamente claro que Sasuke era una persona dominante al igual que ella. Pero el bastardo se las había arreglado para levemente someter su voluntad. Sakura humedeció sus labios —Es el estrés.

—El estrés es psicológico.

O pero que dulce sensación el estar así de cómoda, con mucho esfuerzo junto una oración coherente para explicarle —Se manifiesta de muchas formas, cuando tu mente se resiste a la presión debes liberarlo de alguna manera…

Sasuke levanto una de sus manos y la llevo a su mejilla, él comprobaba su temperatura corporal. —Tu piel está caliente. ¿Qué provoco esto?

Esta vez ella sello sus labios herméticamente sin dejar salir siquiera un sonido. Si él quería enterarse porque su organismo liberara tensión de una manera tan agresiva tendría que morir con la duda… Había sido enfática cuando se prometió a si misma nunca contarle a aquellos que no les interesaba lo sucedido… Tal vez ahora las cosas cambiaran un poco entre ellos, pero el olvido no era una característica propia y ella no olvidaba el abandono de Sasuke.

—Sakura… —Escucho la severidad en el pero no se dejó doblegar.

Aun con sus ojos cerrados frunció su ceño ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinar todo con sus órdenes y preguntas?! El momento estaba siendo perfecto y el solo intentaba encolerizarla de nuevo. Suspiro y hundió su cabeza en su pecho nuevamente repartiendo pequeños y tiernos toquecitos con su nariz. —No quiero decírtelo, ¿Podrías solo dejarlo pasar? —Abrió sus ojos lentamente arriesgándose a sentir náuseas de nuevo. Necesitaba que el viera el cansancio que provocaba este tema. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás para que se miraran directamente —Por favor…

Sus bonitos y peligrosos ojos negros se dilataron, su cara era estoica y no demostraba ninguna emoción pero ella sabía que ocultaba dentro de esa capa de hielo. Estaba preocupado.

—Vamos —La mano en su mejilla se retiró hasta su espalda mientras que la otra pasó tras sus rodillas. Como si fuese una pluma la levanto del suelo y Sakura no tuvo más opción que rodear su cuello para sujetarse. Tampoco es que le molestara mucho.

Sonrió a escondidas, hace unos días le habría llenado de maldiciones si se atreviera a tocarla… Hoy en cambio agradecía tenerlo cerca, mostrar debilidad con el mundo estaba mal, mostrar debilidad cuanto estaba Sasuke era un alivio.

Una nueva oleada de mareos la envolvió, hundió su rostro en su cuello y cerró los ojos para apartarla. Recordaba que tiempo atrás solía enfermar cada unos cuantos días posteriores a una misión, su mente se negaba a caer en una crisis porque necesitaba seguir adelante… Por lo que esos malestares la llenaban para hacerle saber que algo estaba mal. ¡Joder! Que ella sabía que todo estaba mal, ¿No podía su cuerpo dejarla tranquila?

Sasuke caminaba lentamente y ella no tenía idea de a donde se dirigían, tampoco le importaba, confiaba en él para esto. Intento acurrucarse y dormir unos minutos pero le fue imposible… Era demasiado consiente de quien la llevaba en brazos, su piel se sentía sensible y el jodido calor en las mejillas no menguaba.

—¿Estuviste estos últimos días tratando de huir de mí?

Sus músculos se tensaron a su alrededor y sabía que era producto de su pregunta. Estaba tentada a mentirle pero ella también quería saber si su actitud recientemente enojada era producto de eso —Si. Lo siento

Y de verdad lo sentía, ella era la primera en predicar que las cosas se solucionaban conversando primero y a golpes después. Nunca debías esconderte.

—Fue por… por eso.

Ni siquiera podía nombrarlo, quiso reír por su avergonzada conversación pero Sasuke no apreciaría mucho su respuesta —Si, ha sido por… eso.

Mientras avanzaban los brazos de él la sujetaron con más fuerza aun. ¿Sasuke creía que quería escapar? —No te ha gustado.

Confundida por esa idea tan estúpida le respondió eufóricamente —¡Por supuesto que me ha gustado!

Presiono una mano sobre su boca para detener las palabras pero no pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera quiso mirarle la cara a Sasuke de la vergüenza… Pero es que ¿Quien en su sano juicio pensaría que sus besos no eran de su agrado? Por supuesto que si… Solo… se había sentido asustada, él era la reencarnación de la frialdad y lo bipolar, así como quería besarla hoy mañana la ignoraría. Y después de toda la mierda que había pasado no estaba preparada para abrirle los brazos a alguien y que este le rechazara más tarde… Ese definitivamente seria su fin.

Entonces el hizo esas cosas que la confundían tanto y le hacía revolotear maripositas de nuevo. Apoyo su mejilla contra su cabeza y una lenta caricia sobre su espalda para mimarla, Sakura pudo oír como los latidos de su corazón martilleaban fuertemente. ¿Así que el sí tenía uno? —Hablaremos más tarde. Duerme, ahora.

.-

.-

.-

**4.-**

Sasuke detuvo su caminar y con lentitud y delicadeza la dejo en el suelo junto a unos viejo roble que estaba cerca, de esa manera Sakura tendría un apoyo a sus espaldas y el estaría por delante para sujetarle.  
>Pestañeo un par de veces para quitar la bruma y observo alrededor, habían llegado exactamente al mismo lugar que ella quería ir, una pequeña laguna rodeada de piedras y vegetación. Bendijo a Sasuke por su capacidad de observación y leer mentes.<p>

Un sobresalto la lleno cuando el nuevamente toco su mejilla y maldijo en voz baja —Estas ardiendo.

Era correcto, y si era sincera la cercanía entre ellos no ayudaba mucho. Se sentía enferma y extrañamente acalorada al tenerlo tan cerca….

_¡Felicidades has confirmado que eres una mujer!_

Una idiota más revolucionada por las hormonas femeninas, resoplo ofuscada. Ella no quería entrar en ese juego de nuevo con él… Ya no eran niños queriendo darse la mano y a diferencia de años anteriores ya no pasaba tan desapercibida para Sasuke. Lo jodido de crecer es que te podían romper el corazón con más fuerza que antes y Uchiha ya se lo había roto una vez con sus palabras, con su abandono y con su intento de matarla en innumerables ocasiones… ¡Definitivamente no! Podía confiar su amistad pero nada más y solo lo haría porque el demostraba que no era el mismo niño lleno de odio.

Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sus manos fueron al dobladillo de su polera, sin dejar de observarla para determinar su estado se la quitó lentamente.

Sakura se quedó muda y quieta, tan quieta que ella misma se sorprendía de su capacidad de autocontrol. Le echo un vistazo al cuerpo heredado de los dioses que tenía enfrente sin poder controlarse. Bien, si creías que el tenia buen físico estabas equivocada… El tipo era simplemente maravilloso.

Su piel no era tan pálida como ella pensaba, de cerca podías observar el leve bronceado que adquiría producto de las largas horas de entrenamiento bajo el sol, sus brazos eran fuertes y enormes, su pecho amplio y nuevamente se sintió descolocada al saber que alguien tan poderoso podía mostrar tanta sutileza, su labios formaron una O sorprendida al ver el six pack en el abdomen y la lujuriosa V que formaban sus músculos antes de llegar al inicio de sus pantalones…

Iba a gemir en reproche porque quería ver el resto… Pero su mente le dio una bofetada y alejo con sus manos a las odiosas hormonas. _¡Sakura estas con tu compañero de equipo semi-desnudo! _

Enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y se sintió febril mientras miraba el piso de piedras tratando de buscar hormigas. A pesar de ser una chica estaba acostumbrada por su trabajo a ver hombres desnudos. Ella misma había visto a Sasuke un par de veces cuando se lesionaba… Pero era ámbito profesional, y siempre con una razón justificada ahora no entendía el jodido motivo para quitarse prendas ¡Aparte de avergonzarla!

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué mierda se supone que estás haciendo?! —Trato de sonar segura pero era evidente que se encontraba escandalizada.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír pícaramente y ella le odio por eso. Cuando hacia cosas como esa era imposible negarle algo —¿Porque tanto escándalo? me has visto así millones de veces.

—Si… Pero… ¡Pero estaba atendiendo tus heridas! ¡Estaba siendo tu jodida medico!

Se acercó a ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron y le explico lentamente como a una niña pequeña —Pues ahora tú necesitas atención y yo te atenderé a ti. Se una buena chica y quítate la ropa.

Ahora si se sentía horrorizada y casi grito de la frustración —¡¿Por qué diablos haría eso?!

Sasuke bufo y ella identifico que estaba agotando su paciencia con sus preguntas —Tienes fiebre y no ahí medicamentos. Hay que buscar otra manera de que recuperes tu temperatura normal. Eres médico deberías saberlo.

Reprimió sus labios sabiendo que no tenía respuesta frente a eso, era verdad. Un golpe de agua fría le ayudaría a volver a la normalidad —Puedo aguantar hasta mañana.

—Puedes pero no lo harás.

Cruzo sus brazos a modo de defensa —¡No quiero desnudarme contigo en frente! —Su cuerpo no era perfecto como el de Sasuke y probablemente conocía mujeres con figuras espectaculares y no gordas como ella.

Él frunció su ceño y sus ojos se llenaron de ira, se sintió confundida por la reacción pero no evito que la tomara de los brazos fuertemente —¿Prefieres a Naruto o Sai aquí?

Parpadeo tratando de entender la pregunta… Ella solo había mencionado que no quería desnudarse, nunca dijo que quisiese a otra persona en su lugar. Sasuke últimamente confundía sus palabras y se enojaba por nada —No...

—¿Entonces dónde está el problema?

_Que tú eres un exquisito bombón y yo una bolsa de manjar. Qué cosa más humillante desnudarme a tu lado._

Imposible repetir eso, intento pensar una excusa válida —¡Sakura!

Se encogió en su lugar sorprendida por ser descubierta, olvidaba que el sabia sus manías y sus muletillas. Trató pobremente de defenderse con un puchero en sus labiosa —Iba a decirte una excusa no a mentir.

Sasuke le dedico una ceja arqueada y su tono seguía enfadado —Es igual, no lo hagas. La verdad, ahora.

Ella bajo su mirada y nuevamente observo atenta los hermosas características del atlético cuerpo de él. Se supone que eran nuevamente amigos y los amigos no se reían del cuerpo fofo de otros. Miro los ojos de él y vio un brillo de pesar en ellos.

—Oh ¿No te gusta lo que ves?

¡Pero ese chico estaba enfermo! —¡¿Estas demente?! Por supuesto que sí…

Tarde se dio cuenta de que había caído en su trampa tan fácil como asustar a un recién nacido. Su rostro evidenciaba la diversión de verla admitir que disfrutaba mirándolo y ella con mucho gusto le dio un golpe en los hombros intentado escapar —Eres un idiota.

Sasuke río con aquellos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que solo ella había visto y contagiada por ello Sakura también lo hizo. Levanto sus manos y golpeo su frente con un dedo, Itachi había marcado a Sasuke con ese gesto. —Haz lo que te digo.

Otra vez con lo mismo —Pero…

Se sintió atrapada nuevamente entre sus brazos y el tronco del roble, el calor la invadió al tocar su piel sin restricciones tontas como la tela de sus prendas —Creo que no me has entendido —Identifico inmediatamente la nota peligrosa en el —Te quitaras la ropa por las buenas o las desgarro y vuelves denuda al campamento.

Palideció frente a la amenaza, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacerle frente y negarse a sus órdenes. Estaba impotente, atrapada y por mucho que lo odiara tenía razón sobre su mecanismo de bajar la fiebre. ¡Pero ni de coña se quitaba la ropa con él a su lado! —Puedo bañarme sola. Gírate y…

—No, estas débil y puedes caer en el agua. Te bañaras conmigo.

_¿Tenías que enfermarte con el cerca Sakura?_

.-

.-

.-


	10. Capitulo X: Arrepentimiento

_Holaa a todas, si lo se, me demoré en actualizar. Si también lo se, soy una pésima persona xd Cosas de la vida... No ahi mucho que decir mas que es culpa de la universidad jaja Agradezco a todas por sus lindos reviews y MP. Gracias por sus follows y favorite son las mejores *-* Quiero dar una agradecimiento especial a mi querida beta **Annabeth Grey, **me ha caído del cielo cuando mas la necesitaba y me ayudará desde ahora con la corrección... ¡Gracias Anni!_

_Sin mas las dejo con el capi, besines y recuerden que un review es lo que me llena y me hace con este proyecto para ustedes. Os adoro._

_.-_

_.-_

_.-_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO<strong>

**"Amor Oscuro, Amor letal" © MISAKI-SAMA17, 2015**

**Amor oscuro, amor letal**

**Capítulo X: Arrepentimiento.**

**1.-**

—Te odio —lo maldijo Sakura en voz baja.

—Lo sé —Era la quinta vez que lo decía e intento encontrar seria la situación y no mofarse, pero fue imposible.

—Te odio —Dijo ella una vez más. Pero ni el rencor ni sus palabras hirientes la salvarían de cuidar su salud… Y de aprovecharse un poco.

Técnicamente él si estaba preocupado por la fiebre que la atacaba repentinamente, de verdad quería cuidarla y hacer algo por ella, sin embargo, también tenía curiosidad por observar mejor esa figura que se exhibió ante sus ojos dos días atrás en medio de una discusión acalorada y lo obligo a tomar dos duchas frías al llegar a casa.

Le explico que no se quedarían totalmente desnudos al entrar al agua, permanecerían con ropa interior pero ella seguía dando argumentos poco válidos que básicamente expresaban "_No quiero hacerlo y punto_". Sasuke sospechaba de dos posibles razones.

O no le tenía la confianza suficiente o le acomplejaba su cuerpo, ambas razones eran estúpidas. Llevaban bastante tiempo juntos y por supuesto que habían visto con menos ropa, la confianza no debería ser problema. ¡Y joder! ¿Acomplejarse por su figura? Eso era lo más tonto que había oído en el último tiempo.

Era cosa de ver como sus pacientes y el resto de los Shinobis dedicaban miradas lujuriosas cuando los trataba. No era una mujer alta pero eso no importaba, personalmente prefería a las mujeres pequeñas, por otro lado los colores exóticos de su mirada y cabello combinados de manera tan hermosa difícilmente los encontrarías en otro lugar. Sus senos eran pequeños pero lo suficiente para hacer arder pasiones desconocidas y siendo totalmente caballero... Tenía el mejor culo del país del fuego.

—¿Estas lista? —Ella le impuso que se quitaría la ropa fuera de sus ojos porque simplemente así lo quería. Sasuke sabía que la estaba presionando lo suficiente por lo que le dejo un poquito de autodecisión y acepto su solicitud a regañadientes. ¿Qué pasa si se sentía mal nuevamente mientras se desvestía? El no estaría para ayudarla y podía darse un golpe en la cabeza que empeorara su estado. Habían trabajado mucho en sus habilidades para que todo se fuera a la porra por un accidente estúpido.

—Si te ríes... Cortare tus pelotas y te será imposible ver una masa nueva de vida en años venideros. ¿Entiendes? ¡Risas y Clan Uchiha a la mierda!

Una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en su rostro como cada vez que ella le daba graciosas amenazas ¿Pero que encontraría gracioso en verla desnuda? era ella quien debería reírse de la poca capacidad de autocontrol que le provocaba.

Sakura salió detrás del arbusto en el que estaba escondida con nada más que sus bragas azules y su brasier de encaje a juego. Sus mejillas estaban acaloradas probablemente por una combinación de vergüenza y de fiebre. Mordía sus labios de manera compulsiva y el frunció su ceño ante eso, no le gustaba que dañara su cuerpo incluso de una manera tan inconsciente o mínima como morderse cuando estaba nerviosa.

Aprovecho su estupor para observarla con más detalle… Su piel era tan lisa y tersa como lo imaginaba, no había ningún desperfecto en ella y eso le contento porque era signo de buena salud. Su vientre plano y su pequeño ombligo lucían adorables. Estaban de frente por lo que no podía comerse con la mirada su atributo favorito...corrección uno de ellos. Aunque lo que más le gustaba eran sus expresivos ojos verdes. Con sus delicados brazos cruzados intentaba protegerse ante el escaneo visual… Era una contradicción, nunca te imaginarias que aquella mujer de apariencia femenina y contextura frágil podría acabar con sus enemigos de un golpe mortal con su fuerza sobrehumana.

Considero que fue suficiente mortificación y le miró el rostro notando un pequeño y tierno puchero en sus labios —Deja de mirarme.

El por el contrario la recorrió con la oscura mirada una vez más solo para cabrearla un rato y divertirse con su enojo, Sakura captó el mensaje y le dio la espalda escondiendo su cuerpo… Error igual podía entretenerse con su trasero pero un detalle nunca antes visto acaparo toda su atención.

—¿Tienes un tatuaje? —Se acercó a ella y levanto su mano derecha para delinear la figura de la flor que cubría su hombro izquierdo. Su piel era suave y le dieron ganas de inspeccionarla con más cuidado… Tal vez toda ella, de pies a cabeza. en varias ocasiones.

Sakura se sobresaltó ante su contacto e intento alejarse, viendo sus intenciones Sasuke rodeo su cintura con un brazo y la ira lo lleno en el proceso. No le gustaba esa actitud de lejanía en ella, detestaba que intentara huir o evadirle.

—Quieta. —Rugió las palabras sin sentirse culpable.

Ella pareció entender su enojo y dejo de moverse. Asegurándose de que no se alejaría nuevamente siguió con su inspección de la pequeña y perfecta marca. Era común que los ninja se hicieran tatuajes para demostrar fortaleza o grabar viejas batallas. Pero el de Sakura era una obra de arte, la manera en que fue captada la florecilla era deslumbrante… Era de color lila y estaba en toda su madurez llena de colores y fortaleza. Frunció su ceño ante lo que parecían pequeñas gotas de sangre en los pétalos… No entendía esa parte y no le daba buena espina.

—¿Qué significa? —Preguntó con toda la autoridad que podía. Era consciente de lo mucho que manipulaba con su voz a las personas… Con ella era complicado, tenía un carácter fuerte y no se dejaba llevar por cosas que no quería hacer.

—Es una…—Tragó duro y solamente con un vistazo de perfil pudo ver la emoción en el masculino rostro —…Una orquídea lila.

—Los pétalos están ensangrentados

La pelirrosa solo asintió sin darle una respuesta que le dejase satisfecho, volvió a preguntar con mayor claridad—¿Qué significa para ti?

Sakura miró fijamente la laguna, pero no era aquella mirada para inventar una mentira. Estaba recordando algo mientras presionaba sus puños con fuerza, probablemente un recuerdo doloroso y conectado con la flor— Las orquídeas son puras y crecen en la adversidad… No importa lo mucho que intentes arruinarlas, siempre florecerá de nuevo. sin embargo a veces hasta aquello que consideramos más puro puede ser destruido… Es una advertencia.

Se sorprendió por sus profundas palabras, decidió no seguir preguntando y otorgarle espacio para su dolor. Se sentía intranquilo y confuso, sabía que le ocultaban algo … Todos. Tenía pocas pistas y le costaba encontrarle sentido… Pensó que sería algo pasajero, pero se estaba percatando que se trató de algo que provoco una herida aun sangrante. Omitió comentarios durante la escena en el campamento, pero no era estúpido. Sakura comenzó con malestares cuando vio a Naruto quemarse la mano y la excusa de los medicamentos era algo que solo el rubio idiota aceptaría como válido.

Miró nuevamente a la pelirrosa y se sorprendió de como su ánimo decayó con una simple pregunta. Odiaba verla así. Era hora de distraerla, la tomó en brazos para entrar a la pequeña laguna mientras ella jadeaba asustada por el repentino movimiento.

—¿No te quitaras los pantalones? —Preguntó de manera inocente.

—¡Jo! —Esa pregunta podría ser malinterpretada. Él quería malinterpretarla.

Ella volvió a enrojecer y le dio un golpe en el hombro como castigo —Puedes tener gripe si te vas de vuelta al campamento con ropa húmeda ¡Idiota!

Le dedico una sonrisa ladina dejándola con la duda. No, no podía quitarse los pantalones porque no llevaba ropa interior ese día. Era molesta y a sabiendas de que nunca debía desvestirse también era innecesaria. Además consideraba que por la comodidad de ella era mejor quedar semi-desnudo.

Ingresó lentamente en el agua y dio gracias Dios de que estuviera tibia, ya era tarde y no tenía ganas de congelar a la chica. Avanzo hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron inmersas y se detuvo para que ella decidiera si era de su agrado. No hacían falta muchas palabras, con una seña de su cabeza ella entendió el mensaje.

Sakura sin bajarse de sus brazos hundió la punta de sus pies para comprobar la temperatura. Su rostro se volvió sereno una vez más y eso fue suficiente para saber que estaba bien para ella.

Avanzo otra vez hasta que ambos estuvieron literalmente con el agua al cuello —Aguanta la respiración. Y rodéame con tus piernas

De esa manera seria más fácil sostenerla cuando se sumergiera y evitaría cualquier tipo de posible accidente. El lago era engañoso y sospechaba que más adelante era más profundo, además y de manera menos relevante anhelaba sentirla de esa manera. Pero a ella pareció no agradarle la idea. Frunció sus labios y le miró enojada —Olvídalo. ¡Definitivamente no!

Esto sería divertido… Le dio una palmada en el culo y ella por inercia separo sus muslos asustada. Aprovechó ese momento de confusión y la cambio de posición obligándola a adquirir la que él quería.

—¡¿Acabas de…?!

No escucho más porque antes de recibir las penas del diablo los sumergió en el agua durante algunos segundos, a pesar de su anterior reclamo Sakura se sostuvo fuertemente a él y a cambio Sasuke le devolvió el gesto presionándola más contra sí mismo. No la soltaría… Tal vez nunca lo haría...

Salió a la superficie con ella fuertemente sujetada. Al parecer había sido mucho tiempo pues ella aspiraba bocanadas de aire, quiso disculparse por su falta de tacto, pero se arrepintió al instante porque para empezar era su culpa. No obedecía cuando se lo ordenaba y por ello no alcanzo a inflar sus pulmones antes de ingresar al agua.

—¡Casi me ahogas!

—Ha sido culpa tuya —Pero no prestaba atención a sus palabras, miraba con cierta envidia y celos como pequeñas gotitas resbalan por su cuello hasta la unión de sus senos. Se lamió los labios imaginando como su lengua traviesa seguía el mismo camino ¡Joder! Ya comenzaba a sentir la presión entre sus pantalones, miró nuevamente el rostro de ella pensando que eso ayudaría. Pero los ojos verdes e inocentes de Sakura causaban un efecto devastador en él.

_¡Se siente enferma y estas aquí para ayudarla!_

Cierto. Tenía que controlarse en honor al decoro y a las buenas costumbres. Era enfermo excitarse cuando ella estaba febril… Pero que Dios lo ayudara, la mayor parte del día se sentía como el hijo de puta más psicópata en la tierra por todos los pensamientos que provocaba aquel pequeño cuerpo.

—¿Mi culpa? —Ella sonaba indignada y su nariz se arrugo graciosamente.

—Te advertí que aguantaras la respiración.

—¡Me diste una nalgada y me sorprendí! ¿En qué momento debí haber obedecido tu orden?

Suficiente de tantos gritos. Aun teniéndola con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos sujetándola firmemente libero su mano izquierda con la cual comprobó nuevamente su temperatura.

Se sintió aliviado al percibir que había descendido pero aun no era suficiente, debería permanecer unos minutos más con ella en el pequeño lago y esa idea lo llenaba de dicha.

Ella le observo interrogante para saber que harían a continuación. No pudo evitar que una nueva sonrisa curvara sus labios, ya no estaba a la defensiva todo el tiempo y probablemente sin darse cuenta se comportaba de manera sumisa a su lado haciendo caso a sus órdenes… Pero sin dejar de quejarse.

—Nos quedaremos un rato más.

Le miró directamente a los ojos para hacerle entender que no había derecho a negación o a réplica. Sakura tenía serios problemas de autoridad, aún no comprendía que su palabra era ley y verdad ante todo. Era una revoltosa de boca grosera y rebelde. Probablemente si le decías "abajo" ella respondería "montaña" solo para salir de los esquemas con algo que nada tenía que ver y en el proceso sacarte de las casillas un rato. Era inofensiva la mayoría de las veces pero si pasabas el suficiente tiempo con ella entendías que era una hija de la guerra y del amor… Se entregaba por completo a los que amaba y luchaba con uñas y dientes por lo que consideraba correcto, hablaba con la cruda verdad ante _casi_ todo… No se guardaba las cosas y tenía un carácter dominante con las personas… Definitivamente no podías decir que Sakura Haruno era aburrida. Probablemente era una de las personas más complejas y leales en el mundo… Probablemente él la quería para sí.

De manera autómata su pulgar froto su mejilla lentamente y Sakura se quedó mortalmente quieta aceptando una vez más sus caricias, un extraño vínculo incomprensible los unía y aunque odiaba las demostraciones de afecto, con la pelirrosa todo salía de manera espontánea y natural… Últimamente tenía dificultades para mantener sus manos lejos de su pequeño cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no siempre eres así? —Preguntó ella de manera perezosa.

—¿Así cómo?

—Amable y… tierno —Frunció su ceño —Dios… Utilice la palabra "ternura" para describirte. Debe ser la fiebre.

Sonrió de manera genuina, solo ella podía lograr divertirlo con cosas tan tontas. Sakura se quedó mirándole fijamente y luego bufó —¡Lo ves! Luego haces cosas como sonreír que me asustan y me parecen lindas.

Hizo un mohín con su boca y acerco su frente a la suya, rodeo nuevamente con sus brazos su cuello, sintiéndose piel con piel y teniendo sus rostros más juntos de lo que se permitía entre amigos. Suspiro mientras lo miraba —Deja de hacerlo, me confundes…

¿Confundirla? Pues eso era perfecto, después de tantos meses sintiéndose así era justo que ella compartiera levemente ese sentimiento. Sintió el impulso de hacerle saber que pasaba por algo similar pero era mejor conservar el orgullo. Depositó un casto beso en sus labios, uno diferente a los otros. Solo era un pequeño beso de agradecimiento sin la lujuria ni la pasión que frecuentemente sentía por ella, un beso de cariño y agradecimiento por aquellos pequeños momentos de felicidad que le regalaba.

Sakura gimió complacida y cerró sus ojos acercándole más a ella si es que era posible. Momentáneamente se tensó entre sus brazos.

—Ya me siento mejor —Dijo de manera sorpresiva— Además Naruto y Sai estarán preocupados si no volvemos pronto.

Otra la vez la chispa de rabia le revolvió las entrañas. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto la opinión de dos personas que no significaban nada relevante en su vida? Eran sus amigos y no tenían ningún absoputo derecho sobre ella, pero Sakura les dejaba hacer y deshacer a su antojo y peor aún prefería la compañía de ellos a la suya. Intento morderse la lengua y no hacerle ver sus sentimientos.

—Están enojados contigo. —Los quería lejos, no importaba a qué precio.

Sakura lo miró fijamente —Los amigos pelean y se enojan, pero siempre se preocupan por el bienestar del otro.

—Como se preocupan de sus palabras —Lo sabía, estaba siendo un cabrón hijo de puta. No se le pasó de largo cuando la acorralaron en la entrada de la aldea, aún tenía las manos amoratadas de tanta presión que hizo para evitar intervenir en defensa de ella.

Sakura se revolvió intranquila y quitó la vista —Tenemos historia. No he sido muy buena con ellos.

"_¿Tenemos Historia?"_ Todas las alarmas se prendieron sobre su cabeza. Intentó sonar tranquilo pero su tono era completamente iracundo y celoso —¿Qué clase de historia?

Ella parpadeó confundida —Historia de amigos. Absoputamente privada.

Todo se volvió rojo, probablemente sus ojos también, el hombre posesivo y celoso salió a flote sin poder detenerlo. Habló entre dientes —¿Tuviste algo con uno de ellos? ¿Te besabas en tu habitación a escondidas como lo haces conmigo?

Abrió su boca sorprendida —¡Que mierda de teoría es esa! ¿Y qué diablos tiene que ver con lo que estamos discutiendo?

Tenía que ver con todo, aún estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria el día que Sakura vería películas con él y un millón de probabilidades albergaban su mente. Ella le había besado agradablemente y luego se escondió durante dos días, pero aún antes de siquiera tenerlo en casa se preparaba para compartir "_Tiempo_" con Sai y nunca aclaro su relación.

_¿Talvez tienen algo entre ellos?, ¿Quién va a casa de una amiga a esas horas?, ¿Tal vez él la tuvo antes que tú?…_

—Tú y Sai parecen muy cercanos se abrazan a hurtadillas igual que con Naruto —¡_Contrólate_! Pero no se pudo contener y se acercó a ella hasta que compartieron la misma respiración —¿Te lo follabas a escondidas también?

Un gemido y una mirada dolida fueron lo que recibió. Le golpeo con sus tobillos en la parte trasera de la espalda —¡Eres un bastardo hijo de puta! Déjame bajar o las cosas se pondrán feas.

—¡Responde la maldita pregunta!

Sakura presionó sus dientes ofuscada —Bájame

Ella comenzó a removerse intranquila para poder separarse de él, Sasuke no toleraría esa actitud, intento con fuerza mantener el control sobre ella pero con el agua alrededor se volvía escurridiza entre sus brazos siendo un inminente peligro que cayera de ellos en aguas tan profundas.

Con frustración y presionando sus dientes avanzo a zancadas hasta la orilla del lago y la dejó en el suelo sin liberar sus caderas. Era de esperarse que Sakura alejara casi al instante, como si estuviera quemándose por su contacto.

—¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó mientras ella recogía sus cosas.

—¡A follarme a Sai! ¡Y luego todos tendremos una maldita orgia a la que tú no estás invitado! —En un arrebato tontamente infantil Sakura tomó la ropa de él y la lanzó al agua, sus botas corrieron un destino similar al quedarse atrapadas en una rama de un árbol. Un pequeño y doloroso latido afloro en su yugular mientras intentaba controlar su ira.

—¡Ven aquí! —Pocas veces en su vida levantaba la voz, las personas solían entenderle con palabras simples y a tono bajo… Sakura definitivamente no acataba órdenes.

—¡No! ¿Quién diablos eres tú para hablarme así? —Intentó acercarse a ella pero Sakura dio pasos hacia atrás —¿Crees que porque has regresado puedes entrometerte y joder con la vida de los demás? ¡¿Que puedes tratarme como a una jodida puta?!

Sasuke presionó su mandíbula arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de sus palabras. Si lo ponías así sonaba horrible —Yo no dije eso.

Sakura río sarcásticamente— ¡Por supuesto que sí! pero lo has adornado para no herir mis sentimientos.

El Uchiha presionó el puente de su nariz hastiado, ¿Porque nada podía salir como lo planeaba con ella? Siempre salía a flote el hombre que no quería ser, siempre algo molestaba sus ganas de tenerla para sí, de comprenderla y de ayudarla… Y todo se iba al carajo. —Solo… Quiero entender.

—La única mierda que tienes que entender es que te marchaste y no estuviste cuando Sai y Naruto si lo hicieron. Bajo tus propias decisiones optaste por no interesarte en la vida de tus amigos. Por lo tanto lo que paso entre nosotros no es de tú maldita incumbencia. Si te hubieras quedado la historia sería distinta… —Su ojos verdes estaban iluminados por el dolor —Tú podrías haberla salvado…

—¿Salvar a quién? —Ella se limitó a mirar el suelo a sus pies —¡¿A quién Sakura?!

Otra vez los secretos y las miradas cripticas. Reconoció que lo que lo ofuscaba era la incertidumbre de no entender qué demonios sucedía con ella. No poder comprender eso que tanto afectaba su vida y ser incapaz de detenerlo ¿Era una persona la que la atormentaba? podía cazarle y matarlo en segundos ¿Necesitaba algo? Tenía dinero suficiente para comprarle el mundo, solo tenía que pedirlo y seria suyo pero no, entonces… ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba?!

Nuevamente su poco control y su necesidad de tenerla para sí liaron todo. Por fin estaban desarrollando confianza y con su accionar tan efusivo había ofendido a Sakura. probablemente no le agredió por el simple hecho de sentirse débil… Quiso pedir disculpas y borrar todo lo ocurrido. Reprimió sus labios en una fina línea. Sasuke Uchiha no conocía la manera correcta de pronunciar aquellas humillantes palabras…  
>Intento pensar en un plan B. Porque debía haber un plan B o un C quizás uno con todo el jodido abecedario de ser necesario. Ella lo merecía y él le juró que estaría cuando lo necesitara. Lo único que molestaba en esa ecuación era que fue él mismo el que creo la necesidad para empezar…<p>

Se acercó sigilosamente mientras Sakura estaba absorta en su dolor. Se odio a sí mismo a cada paso. _"Eres tan egoísta…"_ No era el indicado para estar a su lado, siempre sacaba lo peor de su genio y constantemente la llevaba al borde. Pero no le importaba, quería estar ahí y sin importar el dolor que ocasionara se quedaría.

Una vez la tuvo en frente la rodeo entre sus brazos. Al principio Sakura no se defendió probablemente sorprendida, hasta que se percató de quien la abrazaba, su menudo cuerpo intento alejarse de él…

Ella volteó y el pequeño hilo de esperanza que albergaba el pelinegro se fue a la porra. Sus ojos coléricos y la amenaza está implícita en su voz —¡Púdrete en el jodido infierno Sasuke Uchiha! Si vuelves a insinuar lo que tu retorcida mente imagina juró por todos los dioses que comeré tu corazón mientras río.

Ella tomó sus cosas y semidesnuda a paso militar se marchó al campamento… Una vez más se sintió desolado, paso su mano por su frente delirando de arrepentimiento.

"¡_Porque no piensas antes de hablar_!" Simple, Sakura tenía ese efecto en él, quitaba su capacidad de razonamiento, junto con la lógica y le dejaba en penumbras guiándose solo por instintos primitivos y posesivos. Las cosas solo empeorarían con el tiempo, su corazón ya demandaba a gritos que le pertenecía y su mente divagaba en maneras de destruir todo aquellos que amenazara con quitarla de su lado.

"_Nunca he tenido algo que me pertenezca_" Nunca había tenido algo que atesorar, su vida había sido golpe tras golpe, lleno de dolor y de crueldad, el mismo era un monstruo sanguinario que se encontraba aletargado. Lo único bueno que recordaba era ella, su sonrisa y su preocupación constante, nunca nadie se preocupaba por el huérfano abandonado y menos aún por el traidor. Y cuando la encontró nuevamente todas sus fantasías estaban al alcance de su mano. El que estuviera en una situación vulnerable no ayudaba. Su bestia interna demandaba protegerla de todo lo que le atormentara y constantemente estaba alerta. ¡Joder! Estuvo a punto de reventarle la cara a Naruto por subir su tono de voz con Sakura.

¿Pero cómo la protegería de sí mismo? De su agresividad, sus fantasmas y su dolor.

Golpeó frustrado algo cercano dañando su puño _"Estas terriblemente jodido Sasuke"_

.-

.-

.-

**2.-**

Se sentía eufórica, podía percibir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Estuvo tentada a volver donde Sasuke y liberar un poco más de energía a su lado… Si por energía entendías tortura claro está.

"_¿El piensa que yo…?"_ Si, él dijo exactamente lo que pensaba de su relación con sus amigos. Sasuke sugirió con lindas palabras que era una puta, que se acostaba con sus amigos y los llevaba a todos a su habitación.

Pateó una piedra molesta y sin controlar su chakra el poder fluyó desde su cuerpo creando un agujero enorme en un árbol donde la roca golpeó estrepitosamente. Chilló llena de ira y siguió avanzando temiendo por la vida del pelinegro.

¡¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría esa aberración de ella?! Sus amigos eran su familia. El rememorar las palabras de él le daba náuseas y asco. ¡Pero claro! había oído que en su tiempo fuera de la aldea el Gran Señor Uchiha dejaba una estela de mujeres folladas y abandonadas por todo el país del fuego, era normal que no conociera algo tan básico como la amistad entre hombres y mujeres. Se limitaba a compararla con las vulgares muchachillas de puerto que tuvo a mano. Y eso la hizo rechinar los dientes una vez más.

Claaaaaro ella era una zorra por abrazar a sus amigos ¿Y él que? Probablemente tenía más marcas en el cabecero de su cama de las que podías contar con los dedos y aun así exigía mujeres inmaculadas y moralmente correctas. ¡Pues que se joda!

Mientras avanzaba iba poniéndose su ropa, de hecho si lo pensabas bien ella si caía en el estereotipo Uchiha. Antes del ataque de Ino carecía de experiencias sexuales porque quería esperar al hombre indicado. Aquel que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancias compartiendo sabanas con alguien más. Y después de lo de Ino obviamente todo lo relacionado con el sexo se deformo en su mente al punto de decidir morir virgen. Era triste, pero era su realidad. Y no pensaba rebelárselo a Uchiha.

Chasqueo los dedos en un intento vano de liberar tensión. No deseaba llegar a plantarle cara a su equipo en un estado tan inestable, se sentía como dinamita a punto de explotar con una simple agresión. Y valla que ellos querían agredirla con palabras en este momento.

_Maldito Sasuke Uchiha_

La pena le llegó de la nada y se detuvo al sentir como se oprimía su corazón, ¿De verdad él había pensado algo tan vil de ella? No era el epítome de una mujer respetable pero tampoco era para que la tratara como a una ramera.

En un momento todo era perfecto. Por primera vez en dos malditos años podía olvidar la pena y el odio cuando estaba su lado, se concentraba simplemente en sentir las caricias que él le entregaba y su extraña preocupación que manifestaba de maneras poco convencionales. Amenazándola y chantajeándola para cuidar de ella.

Y a los siguientes segundos de la nada le salía con tonterías y peguntas hirientes, no entendía que provoco esa duda tan estúpida en él, peor aún no entendía como se la creyó con tanta facilidad. ¿Es que no veía lo especial que era para ella? ¿La confianza que le tenía? Joder que ni siquiera a Naruto le permitía tocarle con tanta naturalidad, al principio era reconfortante hasta que los recuerdos la ahogaban y las náuseas le subían a la cabeza. Con Sasuke no pasaba eso, con Sasuke todo era hermoso y atesorado, no existía el pasado ni el futuro. Solo el presente donde las cosas entre ellos marchaban bien. Con Sasuke ella podía ser la misma persona que era hace mucho tiempo…

Rememoró el pequeño y casto beso que él le dedico en el lago, había sido un beso emotivo y lleno de cariño… Pero en su mente seguía presente la traición y todas las cosas que Sasuke hizo en el pasado… Tenía miedo de confiar completamente sus sentimientos en él. Había sobrevivido a muchos golpes de la vida hasta ahora… El tener que vivir sabiendo que él la había traicionado nuevamente… No podría hacerlo. _"!Protege tu corazón Sakura!"_

El pensar en el futuro le recordó que se acercaban días oscuros para sí… No sabía en que terminaría todo. Probablemente con dos bastardos destrozados y ella corriendo un destino parecido espiritualmente. No se engañó nunca con ideas de alivio o justicia al por fin poder asesinar a aquellas despreciables criaturas… No, la verdad era que cuando todo acabara un sentimiento hueco de vacío llenaría su alma. Vivía para vengarse y con la meta cumplida… pues ya no había más esperanzas para seguir adelante, eran las consecuencias del camino del vengador, aquellas consecuencias que todos omitían y hacían ojos ciegos hasta que era demasiado tarde y terminabas con un doble golpe a tu escasa cordura… Buscando nuevas sensaciones, nuevas maneras de llenarte con venganza otra vez, o simplemente buscando un ancla que te salvara, entregándote a la locura.

Pero Sakura no, ella nunca olvido las consecuencias, vendió su alma a la venganza abrazando el final tan terrible que le esperaba. Una vez que Shion y Kuzuri desaparecieran de este mundo… Ella buscaría su final también antes de caer en la demencia permanente.

_Y nada ni nadie conseguirían moverla de ahí… O eso pensaba ella._


End file.
